DDS2 Flight of the Fallen Ones
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane brings out his Ace Superweapon and plans for the world to fight each other while he sits in the background, will his Yahweh protect the Fallen Angels or will Kira and his allies be consumed and absorbed by the Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed Dark Destiny Season 2 – Krane's point of View: Flight of the Fallen Ones**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

**Phase 0 – The Rebellion against God**

There was once a Creator of Divines who used all his power to create a physical world and create a group of Triplets, the youngest he desired as an heir while the oldest became the Bearer of Light, his name was Lucifel and he was created to help his youngest brother: Yahweh (God).

_When the World was new the Creator said: "Let there Be Light"_

_And in the form of an Angel by the name of Lucifel, Light was Born_

_However there were those who felt jealousy of the Light including Lucifel himself even though he was its Keeper, they became named as the Beings of the Dark_

_The Beings of the Dark shouted out: "Let Light Die!!"_

_A War broke out, Lucifel Fell, Lucifer was born_

_And the World was consumed by the Darkness it was born from_

_Consumed by the Darkness that had been Yahweh and its own Light_

_Consumed by the Fallen Angel Lucifer, Fallen from his title as Morningstar, Lucifel lost his name to the Darkness and for took being Heaven's Greatest Angel _

_The Reason behind this was because he loved Yahweh and wanted to protect him from the leadership he was given after the Creator passed on_

_Lucifer accepted his title as God of Darkness and became Darkness itself to gain power, he walked in the Light as Yahweh's Shadow…_

…_And awaited the day he could save Yahweh from his own political prison…_

**2****nd**** January, C.E. 76, 12:00pm; Super-Space-Fortress-Class: Eclipse, Throne Room**

**Theme: Extermination – Gundam 00 Original Soundtrack III**

"That is it, murder them all" smirked Krane as he relaxed on his throne and watched the escaped traitors from Frostfang and other locations being tracked down on virtual screens, whether it be in a Mobile Suite or as a resistance fighter on the ground or those that were trying to live normal lives on the outskirts of his Empire, his Cyber-Clones were the best choice for these as they were eternally loyal and mindless in their battle mode on the battlefield.

Cecile just leaned against the wall with a smirk as she watched her master enjoy watching his minions destroy all the enemies, she would never show disgust over something as fowl as this considering she was a Fallen Angel that was cast out of heaven with Lucifer, the man before her was the Lord of the Demons incarnate and she was the Angel seduced to loyalty with a promise of freedom from her paradise turned prison named ironically: Eden.

"To unite the world at any cost" smiled Shane as he stood beside the throne "we must destroy the unlovable Fallen Traitors and those who refuse our regime with open violence or past violence, they will all have to die"

"Indeed, prepare to test fire the Super Eclipse Cannon, do we have a location of a Fallen Support station for rebels against me!?" questioned Krane and Cecile smirked.

"Yes, there is a station at L2, the Fallen are supplying it as a trade route to the rebels against us!" announced Cecile "the data is all in my computer!!"

"Understood" smirked Krane as his eyes turned Golden "target is locked, beginning the end now, behold foolish humans! Both Coordinator and Naturals, as the P.L.A.N unfolds, with this spear of green I pierce the way forwards for the Gods and Angels and bring the ruling of humans to an end!!"

**Theme Ends**

**12:15pm; L2 Area: Outside Fallen Angel Supply Transport Station, Total Destruction**

The Green beam soured through space as it made its way from the nozzle of the Super Eclipse Cannon before impacting on the station, Krane had decided to use 100% power since he wanted to feel the effects from where he was at, at 100% the Super Eclipse Cannon was rumoured to be able to pierce even stars. The moment the beam struck the Large Space Station there was a pause as the armour of the station absorbed the green light, around the point where the beam had impacted was a huge scorch mark and just when the shot seemed to be a failure something began to happen, the green aura was growing darker by the moment and suddenly it burst outwards in a huge explosion. Even the Earth and Asteroid Belt shook from the shockwaves and Krane laughed like a madman at the results the computers had dictated from the successful shot, Krane knew that he now had the ultimate weapon in his hands and the P.L.A.N predicate that the Newtypes would need to built Arks and a Superweapon to help humanity survive, Krane would help an evolved humanity survive…that was however if they only bowed to his way of thinking.

**8:00pm; Junius Eight: Meadow Mansion areas: Krane's Mansion**

"It seems that Cecile is getting ready to attack the Fallen, Asuzur and his team have been included in the formation!" announced Shane as he stood beside the table which Krane sat on with his legs crossed and one hand on his knee.

"I am just glad that Cecile has a reason to fight too now" smirked Krane but stopped when Cecile came into view.

"Krane, you have a visitor!" announced Cecile with a smile before moving out of the doorway to let the person past, before Krane stood Lord Djibril, Krane sat there with a cold and mysterious smirk.

**Info: And that is the end of the introduction to the Second Season of Dark Destiny from Krane's POV, as you can guess then Krane has the personalities of many people (including myself and Ribbons Almark), what Krane's final intentions are will be revealed later. Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Operation Demon Storm**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

**14****th**** January, 10:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, Media Room**

"My friends, I come before you now not representing an Empire, but as a friend and medium for the people!" announced Krane as he stood before the camera men "as you know there have been notable rebellions around the world that have irritated me however this was due to the lack of freedom and attention I had given the outskirt territories of Neo-ZAFT, for that I am sorry however I am trying my best to right the wrongs of my past when it comes to you peoples, however today I come to announce the distortions of the world and the Newtype Plan! A Plan was set up by a the Newtype Royal Andres Casaba so that the world would be united and willing to face the threats outside our territory, I have followed this plan and Newtypes are needed to evolve the Plan as the events deem necessary, the Fallen Angels Organization do not know this and therefore are causing Distortions that are taking steps backwards!!"

"Question, your majesty, question!" announced Jess Rabble and Krane nodded in her direction with a smirk "what are you going to do about the Fallen!?"

"I will announce that Operation Demon Storm will begin tomorrow and will be concentrated on destroying the Fallen Forces in Russia, until that time, I can disclose that my forces will be performing a Space Drop on Iceblade!" announced Krane with a smile "I live to serve the people, until the moment when peace is restored and my forces have gained control over the defilers in EA, I expect you all to pronounce power and peace to the best of your abilities!!"

Krane smirked as he made his way off the stage and down the corridor with cheers following him as he went, Goud's forces were preparing to march on New Guinea and his forces at Gibraltar were prepared for a large scale defense against OMNI, finally he had left a little surprise for the Fallen and he hoped they would fall for his trap.

* * *

**2:30pm; ****Armoury**** One: Lower Areas: Large Ship Hangers**

"I see that all ships are filled to the brim with Mobile Weapons, how is the Gwadan holding up with the ZAKU III units aboard?" questioned Krane as he walked alongside Cecile who answered truthfully.

"They shouldn't be a problem, after all, these units have been built specifically so that we are able to counter everything the Fallen and OMNI bring with them!" announced Cecile with a smirk but froze when she saw someone.

"May I join little sister?" smirked Kale Boonar as he looked at his sister however his answer was a punch to the stomach.

"Where have you been, you dirt bag, I have been looking for you for the last two months!" growled Cecile as she glared at her groaning brother "and now you show up, knowing you it's because of what you heard about me and Rau, what makes you think I need you help to sink him permanently!!?"

"Aww, I'm hurt literally, I just wanted to test the new unit Krane gave me!" announced Kale with a smirk as he looked over at the Emperor who nodded "I stole a unit being experimented by the Fallen: a ZGMF-X90S Gundam that failed their tests, lucky I stole in before they trashed it, after some upgrades it turned out a hell lot better than those egg headed idiots could ever think up!"

"One of their text beds for a new Gundam design probably, you stole it and Krane updated it before giving back, what is it called now?" questioned Cecile and her brother smirked as he indicated over towards the Gundam-Class Mobile Suite.

"Behold the NZGMF-L90X Nightmare!" announced Kale as he indicated with his left hand "it is designed for heavy artillery with enough power to rip through the hull of multiple Archangel-Class Assault Ships!!"

"Interesting, very well, you will be loaded onto the Gwadan" smiled Krane before he started to head off towards the other side of the ship hanger.

"Hey dad!" announced Vega and Krane smirked as he looked at his oldest son "are we going to be heading into battle soon!?"

"My forces will be, you will be sent on the Minerva-Class Battle Cruiser: _Shi no mon_ to Carpentaria, from there you are to prepare forces for an invasion of the Orb Union!" announced Krane as he continued along his way "be careful with the forces going down with you, they are members of the execution teams made up of my Cyber-Clones and are expensive, kill anyone on the Islands that do not bow and make Orb our frontline Fortress ready for invasions into North America!!"

"Okay, Father!" smiled Vega before running off, he hoped Vega's team survived the war but as for Heine, he could care less for Vega's supposed 'Caretaker'.

"You majesty, I have formulated a Battle plan!" announced Cecile as she headed over "there are abandoned Space Stations including the ex- Fallen Angel MS Factory codenamed: Svarga, I believe that we should be able to secretly dock the ships there considering that the Fallen rarely ever head in that direction since it is north of their homeland, bad memories especially with the Neo-ZAFT Invasion and the Fallen Rebellion!!"

"Very well, send some Musai-Classes to scout out the area first and to make sure your information is correct, once the data is confirmed correct then you will begin transferring your fleet there piece by piece and there will be radio silence until you begin the mission!" announced Krane as he cupped his chin in thought "also I was wondering if you have seen the Head Scientist today!!?"

"I saw him enter the Varda's Command Room!" announced Cecile with a smirk "he said he was remembering things about his past and went into the chamber to use the P.L.A.N system!!"

"Excellent, then my prediction was correct, I will go and see him immediately!" announced Krane as he headed off with a nod.

* * *

**4:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"You're late Krane" announced the Head Scientist coldly as he glanced at the Newtype Royal with golden eyes while Krane simply bowed.

"Forgive me, your Excellency: Andras Casaba, I was delayed with the Operations I have been commanding!" announced Krane as he bowed to his ancestor.

"Excellent, I see my thoughts on you were correct, since my dormancy you have been dealing with the rebuilding of the Newtypes very well" smiled the HS/Andras as he stood from Krane's throne "you are the true ruler of the Newtypes, however that man: Rau Le Creuset is a horrible annoyance and you have some kind of connection with Kira Yamato, pray tell what is this connection!"

"He is the reincarnation of my twin, my twin died before birth and reincarnated in Kira Yamato's Body, it took awhile before I managed to figure that out" announced Krane and Andras nodded as he walked behind the back of Krane "I believe…I will need your help with that matter, you did invent the P.L.A.N did you not, I was wondering if the changes I made to the P.L.A.N were…acceptable!?"

"Indeed they were, I am glad that some Newtypes can multitask since my 'death', it seems that Kira Yamato is too blinded by the Light to be able to gain power and therefore match you in a Mobile Suite" smirked Andras as he paced the room "he has a superior Mobile Suite: the Judgement, but it is not consequential compared to the weapon we have worked on before I regained my sealed memories, the Despero will flood the world with Despair while the Extreme Despair simply nudged the door open!"

"Will you be taking control of Neo-ZAFT, then, your majesty" bowed Krane but Andras shook his head.

"No, my time was over two thousand years ago, I have no intention of stealing your rule from under you my promised child" smirked Andras "however I will give you advice and aid you, since Rau betrayed you I think you need a father figure, that is where I will come in!"

"Everything is going slowly with the P.L.A.N, we may not have time, the Astrals will be trying to invade Earth soon!" announced Krane but Andras smiled.

"Not so, we have at least twenty years yet, before those Alien Invaders: the Astrals attempt anything!" announced Andras "now we must deal with Kira Yamato, the only way to get him out of your hair, is to become one with him!"

"And…" started Krane but Andras smirked before he continued.

"Then the world will be yours, telekinesis, pyromania; all these things will be under your control and more!" announced Andras with a smile "now Emperor Krane, let us get to Aprilius One, there are things we must consider!!"

"Yes, Lord Andras, as you wish" smiled Krane before he walked out of the Command Room while Andras smirked as he sat back down on the throne.

"Now to cut off the P.L.A.N from all the Fallen's Mobile Suites!" announced Andras with a smirk as his eyes turned golden "without aid from the P.L.A.N, they will lose their greatest advantage against the OMNI Enforcers and will be forced to destroy each other, so long as Krane wins I don't care what happens!!"

* * *

**15****th**** January, 2:45am; Minerva-Class Battleship: Minerva, Bridge**

"Commander, we have incoming enemy signatures, except their…Archangel-Classes, a Handful of lesser OMNI Ships, Hellsing Mobile Armours and Paladins!" announced Meyrin causing everyone on the bridge to gasp.

"So…he outthought us, after seeing him lead, I guess I'm not surprised" sighed Kira as he sat back.

"Did Kira just complement Krane?" whispered Shinn and Rey shrugged.

"Krane is willing to only use brute strength, however, when they are up against larger enemies or those with a good leader he would awe them with his strategic and tactical abilities" muttered Kira as he cupped his chin "he gives off himself to be insane but really that cloaks the true genius he is, his physical skill is unquestioned both inside and outside a Mobile Suite, he has shown me also that he can multitask far more than any Newtype Royal to date since Andras Casaba"

"Commander, we have an error occurring, the prediction speed of enemy movements on the tactical holo has collapsed" announced Meyrin as he looked panicked "we are getting no connection from the P.L.A.N Server at Arcadia, tactical communication between ships have been inhibited, Mobile Suite function is down by 65%!!"

"Can you get the link to P.L.A.N back up!?" shouted Kira as he yelled the question in Meyrin's direction.

"No sir, we're dead in the water as with the P.L.A.N we were a united front, but…now…" continued Meyrin and Kira growled.

"Try to get the link back up, everyone else are to board their Mobile Suites and go to Level One Battlestations, try and get that message through without aid from the P.L.A.N to all ships!" commanded Kira as he almost jumped out of his Command Chair and floated towards the lift "I'll head out in the Judgement!!"

* * *

**3:00pm; Gwadan-Class Large Battleship: Gwadan (II), Bridge**

"It seems Andras has taught Krane how to manipulate the P.L.A.N more effectively, he has blocked all transmission to the Arcadia from any Fallen Patrols, and the time to launch an attack is now" muttered Kale as he sat back in a chair with his legs crossed.

"Agreed, have Asuzur's team move to the front of the Fleet as the main force, I want to know what news we have on their complement!?" questioned Cecile and the CIC turned to face her.

"We have noted the Death Shot, the Blitzkrieg Custom, the Cronos Arrow, the Chrome Destroyer, ZAKU III units and finally the Prophecy Custom!" announced the CIC Officer and Cecile nodded "shall we prepare to launch all Mobile Suites!!?"

"Yes, so, the Execution team is with the other Supreme Commanders" smirked Cecile cruelly "oh, I feel sorry for Rau's side, these guys are known to be ruthless!"

"They are Cyber-Clones, they have no brains of their own, they are High Level Newtype Bodies with computerised minds that are connected to Krane and the P.L.A.N" explained Kale as he stood up "clones with no brains, living computers really that lack and fail to understand human emotions, very dangerous!"

"Very well, prepare the Nightmare, Qubeley 2 and Benevolence MKII!" commanded Cecile and Kale looked at Cecile surprised, the Original Benevolence was a Mobile Armour Shell used by Antony Ephrata and he had heard Krane had mass produced a superior version as a Mass produced version for Elite Pilots usage of a METEOR like weapon, Kale knew now that Cecile was out for blood.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Arcadia, Command Room**

"What is happening!?" yelled Rau as he ran into the room and Yuan turned to face him with a soul look.

"A quarter of an hour ago, everything connected to the P.L.A.N or literally everything, went on the fritz" explained Yuan with a annoyed sigh "now our weakened radar has reports of a Neo-ZAFT Strike Force right outside our outskirts and are quickly coming in this direction!"

"Of course, Krane would make a move like this against us after what we did at Frostfang, he was never the happy bunny when his enemies interfered with his plans" growled Rau as he began to ponder the enemy forces "what does the P.L.A.N say!?"

"Well…like I said about the P.L.A.N being on the fritz, it has locked us out, it hasn't powered down or we'd have no working tech" muttered Yuan worried "however, the P.L.A.N is a Super Computer that does most of our guess work for us and thinks up plans along the lines of specific data, without the P.L.A.N's support our efficiency is down by at least 65%!"

"And is also our main source of tactical communication, shit, Krane is the master of interfacing with technology!" growled Rau but then he realised something "if Krane or Vega could do something like this before then why do it now, they could have shut down P.L.A.N remotely and Arcadia a year odd ago and allowed their forces to crush us completely or worse, so maybe there is a third Newtype out there with the power of Techno Interface…"

"Well we know for certain that the Newtype in question is not loyal to our cause, maybe Krane's cause seems more worthy, after what we discovered from Kira's little visit to the 2nd Phase with Krane at the party he may be right after all!" announced Yuan worried and Rau gave him a sour glare.

"Oh for the love of…don't side with him now, not until you have take the entire of his actions into account, prepare all Mobile Weapons to defend!" growled Rau as he headed off.

* * *

**3:10pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Throne Room**

"And now, you can do it" smiled Andras as he crossed out in front of Krane which both had golden eyes "what did you think of what I did to their P.L.A.N System, I didn't cripple them but I did take a support away from them, just as you planned right!?"

"Thank you, my friend, the Execution Team's objective will be that more easier now especially since all the Fallen's Security Codes are accessible by the P.L.A.N which the Fallen can no longer use" chuckled Krane as he sat back on his throne "this attack is not an attack per say, but rather, I have sent my forces to Evac some that want to see their Dark Messiah!"

"And now, I will teach you how to use the P.L.A.N connection in all of our Mobile Weapons to influence and control people's minds" smiled Andras as he went on with their next lesson.

* * *

**3:30pm; Outside Gwadan-Class Large Battleship: Gwadan, Battlefield**

"The time has come, at last for your divine retribution, Rashnu!" smirked Cecile as the Qubeley MKII or the Alexiel as she code named settled into the command centre for the Benevolence MKII Mobile Armour shell that made up their strongest weapon outside the Gwadan "all forces, this is the Organic Angel Alexiel in the Benevolence MKII, all forces commence attack!!"

"This is Kale Boonar, Inorganic Angel Rosiel, Heading out in Nightmare!" announced Kale as he headed down the launch runway after the Nightmare was equipped with its Bazookas "try and keep up Alexiel!!"

"Judice Lisborn, Safer Custom, heading out!" announced Judice as the Safer in Mobile Armour mode headed down the launch runway.

"This is Asuzur, my team will aid the Execution team in their objectives while the Fort will spear head the attack, now launching in Chrome Destroyer!" announced Asuzur as he left the Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort as a beam of light followed by Zake and Jake in the Cronos Arrow and Death Shot.

"Shame you're not here, Athrun, I'd have fun with you otherwise!" announced Nicol as he launched and headed in the Blitzkrieg Custom towards the Execution forces' mission point.

"Remember Nicol, we have a mission to perform, this is Azza launching in the Prophecy Custom!" announced Courtney with a smirk before the Prophecy left the hanger, the "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon blazed from the front of the Benevolence MKII and the Extermination team headed towards the gap in a colony it had created.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter with Krane ordering a large scale attack on the Fallen Homeland for a second time in two years, meanwhile a Newtype Royal has returned from the dead to train Krane in the abilities of a Newtype. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestial Mobile Armour Shell Data:**

**Code:** NZMA-02

**Name:** Benevolence MKII

**Producers:** Prototype Design by Meteor City

**Powerplant:** 4x Mass Production Celestial Engines

**Propulsion:** 6x Large Creation Booster Engines, 15x small Voltaire Lumière booster engines

**Weapons: **

1x "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in head like section at front of Mobile Armour, must fold out to fire

40x Circumference Cannon (2x Beam Cannon each) located in a circle around Mobile Armour

55x "Desperation" Heavy Missile Launcher, each with 12x "Desperation" Heavy Missile, located on rear of Mobile Suite before coming near the Super Strike DRAGOON hanger

4x Super Strike DRAGOON hanger (each with 160 x "Corruption" (small) DRAGOONs (1x Beam Rifle and 1 beam spike each, coated in Gundanium Armour allowing it to break through Lightwave Shields))

2x Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw with Gundanium Armour covered in a beam making it able to pierce Lightwave Shields

**Other Equipment:**

?x Creation Shield Projectors (note: creation shields cannot be pierced, however their power does run out eventually but can be recharged over time)

Made from Neo-Gundanium Armour (none beam weaponry are ineffective)

**Information:** Mobile Armour shell that is designed to protect the treasure it hides within, it first occupies the Qubeley MKII and is a match for most of the Fallen's weaponry; there are multiple of them stored on the ceiling of the Gwadan's Hangers for the Qubeley MKII's usage

**Pilot(s):** Cecile Boonar

**Dark Celestials Gundam-Class Mobile Suites data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L14A-EX

**Name:** Blitzkrieg Custom

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Team under Jake Bonaparte

**Powerplant:** Divine Celestial Engine: "Persequi Persecutus"

**Operating system:** **G**ratified **U**nited **N**eo **D**estroyer **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x MMI-GAU7 "Picus 5" 76mm Beam CIWS in head

2x "Avenger 2" Tactical Shield (equipped with 1x Beam Sniper Rifle with Shield Piercing Barrels, 1x beam saber that can be overshadowed by Gizmech Panzer redeflection Armour that turns the beam saber into a beam claw, 3x EEZ9J Retractable extensional arrestor)

2x Long-Range High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle, folded behind back when not in use and folded up on shoulders when in use (designed much like the Original Freedom's M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon), equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels

2x XMR1 "Ragnarok Pristis" beam reamer (Beam Saber/Beam Cannons equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels), located on lower waist

20x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Sniper Rifle, equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels), 10x each stored on shoulders, (equipped with Mirage Colloid)

2x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabers also

**Other Equipment:**

The REVENGE System – It has the Ability to hack into an enemy Mobile Suite and freeze the O.S causing the machine to have a power failure for ten minutes, it takes 30 Minutes to recharge afterwards

Neo-Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift

Atmospheric Flight

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

**Information:** The upgraded version of the Blitzkrieg that is used during the 3rd Bloody Valentine War, it is designed to be able to destroy its target even if going against Shields except it like all weapons has no effect against Creation Shields

**Pilot:** Nicol Amalfi

**Code:** ZGMF-X777S-EX

**Name:** Prophecy Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Divine Celestial Engine: Trucido (: to kill cruelly, slay, butcher, massacre, _slaughter)_

**Operating system****:** **G**unnery **U**nited **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**anoeuvre system

**Weapons:**

2xMMI-GAU7 "Picus 5" 76mm Beam CIWS in head

8x MMI-GAU7 "Picus 5" 76mm Beam CIWS in collar area

1x "Dark Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest

1x MA-MV16A composite armed shield with beam Claw, 2 beam submachineguns and a Heatrod

1x MA-BAR98G high-energy beam Submachinegun (designed as the same type of shape as the Legend's beam rifle) equipped with 2nd Generation energy grenade launcher (shoots a bolt of energy that explodes like a grenade)

12x Small Strike Super DRAGOONs (2x GDU-X9 beam submachine gun equipped by Shield Piercing Barrels, 2x beam spike each), 4x Large Strike Super DRAGOONs (6x GDU-X10 beam submachine Assault Cannon equipped with Shield piercing barrels, 2x Beam Spikes and 2x Beam Shield Generators each)

2x MA-M80S "Defiant Eclipse" beam javelin

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabers also

2x XMR1 "Ragnarok Pristis" beam reamer (Beam Saber/Beam Cannons equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels), located on hips

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-M444 "Judicium Nexos" high-energy long-range beam sniper rifle

1x Portable Positron Cannon for heavy attacks

1x any other (preferably ZAFT) Mass production weapon it can get a free hand on

**Other Equipment:**

The MASSACRE System – The Enemy Units slow down while the Prophecy Custom gets boosted speed that it looks like a beam of Light as it intercepts the enemies, it takes five minutes to recharge after usage

1x "Maximum Reflection" beam shield projector in composite shield on left arm

Prototype Neo-Trans-Phase Armour (has protection against beam sabres since it is only a prototype)

Normal built in shield (Legend's arm shield) equipped with "Maximum Reflection" beam shield

Neo-Wireless energy transfer system

Neo-Psycoframe System

**Information:** Like the ZAKU III units, this unit is their overall Command Unit in mopping up Operations and that is used by Courtney who is head of Mopping up Rebel Groups as well as 2nd in Command of FAITH Special Forces, like with the ZAKU III it has beam CIWS in its feet for finishing off Ground based rebels and soldiers

**Pilot:** Courtney Heironimus

**Code:** NZGMF-L90X

**Name:** Nightmare

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant: **Divine Celestial Engine: "Addonexus II" (Bringer of Death)

**Operating system:** **G**uarding **U**nity **N**exos **D**imension **A**rmed **M**ammoth

**Weapons:**

2x Beam CIWS, located in head

2x Hyper Particle Bazooka-like Machinegun, can be combined into a Duel Buster Cannon or into a Sniper Cannon, stored on back when not in use

1x "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

4x "Dark Requiems" multi-phase barreled beam Cannon, located on shoulder and hips, folded down or behind when not in use

2x Beam Javelin, located in waist

16x COUP-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour), it is shaped like a pyramid that opens up for two of its three functions, stored on back

**Optional Weapons:**

2x Large transformable Shields that can turn, each turn as a different weapon: one side uses 1x built-in "Tyranny" Heavy Beam duel Gatling Gun, also opposite side can also be held with the main weapon being 1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar

**Other Equipment:**

Neo-Psycoframe Cockpit System

BLAST SYSTEM – A system that forms the creation Shield in any form and can project beams from an attack back at the enemy, it is used as a full burst mechanism to create a beam of concentrated energy from the Nightmare's main artillery weapons

1x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

**Information:** A Gundam Built as a test bed for later Gundams by the Fallen however after being found useless for their cause it was stolen by Kale Boonar, Krane redesigned it and gave it to Kale as a gift to secretly help his sister under the guise of testing the weapon

**Pilot:** Kale Boonar

**Mass Production Dark Celestial Mobile Suites data:**

**Code:** NZGMF-2500E

**Name:** ZAKU III

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Produced Divine Celestial Engine: "Malus"

**Weapons: **

6x "Beret" Beam CIWS, 4x located in chest and 2x in head

1x "Victory" High-Energy Beam Rifle (equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels) with 1x Second Generation Energy Grenade Launcher (designed to fire a bolt of energy that explodes after it impacts with an object)

2x Beam Javelin, stored on hips

1x "Dark Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest

2x "Dark Requiems" multi-phase barreled beam Cannon, located on shoulder and folded behind when not in use

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabers also

2x "Tentacle" Heatrod, 1x per wrist

**Optional ****Weapons:**

1x beam sword-axe, stored on top of shield

1x shield, mounted on left forearm, mounts 4 x grenade launcher

1x beam machine gun, with attached beam bayonet, 2 spare e-pacs equipped and stored on hip armour

4 x "Faustus" rocket-propelled warheads, stored in shield, hand-operated or can be launched from shield

2x Large Wrist Shields with 1x Large Beam Sword made from Neo-Gundanium Alloy and hides 1x Assault Cannon

10x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Assault Cannon with Shield Piercing Barrels and 4x Lightwave Shield Generators), 5x per shoulder armour

3x Triple Spear-DRAGOON Carrier Pods, carries 18x Spear DRAGOONs each (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike)

**Other Equipment:**

The EVIL System – Boosts the User's Newtype Mental Abilities so that they can temporarily blind the enemy pilot's eye sight, even some Newtypes are highly dependent on sight even though they are trained to do without

Prototype Neo-Phase Shift (has limited protection to beam weaponry and the Prototype version is only protected from beam sabres)

Armour is Neo-Gundanium Alloy (makes them immune to Anti-Armour weaponry and material specified to break through defences)

A.I. System that can double as a Mobile Doll System and is connected and controlled by the P.L.A.N to make combat more effective

Cockpit Ejection System with their own rocket boosters for travel

A Creation Booster engine is their main source of speed

**Information:** A mass production line designed so that the Dark Celestial Elites could have their own Mobile Suites that work on par or surpass the Fallen and OMNI's own newer upgrades, after Krane peaked into the OMNI and Fallen designs he created this ZAKU III to act as a countermeasures to all of his enemies attempts making Neo-ZAFT the leader in technological combat. The ZAKU Knight Project was not only a means to mass produce a new type of Mobile Weapon for the regular ZAFT Military but a cloak and dagger scheme for his ZAKU III units which were being tested and built in secret, these units are later used as the stepping stone for the HiZAKU Project; it is also designed for mass extermination of infidels and traitors as seen to the Beam CIWS in the feet

**Pilot(s):** Dark Celestial, Secret Service and FAITH Pilots


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Battle of ****Mathey **

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. For those who know the location of the 5****th**** Layer of Heaven: Mathey and what is in it, don't spoil it for anyone else!**

* * *

**3:45pm; Fallen Space, Battlefield**

The Fallen ships opened fire upon the large Mobile Armour that was sailing towards them however their weaponry hit an impenetrable shield that diffracted the power of the attacks arrayed against it, Cecile laughed as she launched a full burst at her opponents that continued to attack using the forty twin Circumference Cannons and the "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon causing the armour of their ships to collapse before they exploded from the multiple bombardment of weaponry, two Avatars charged in to attack however they were grabbed and crushed by the two Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claws.

"Take this, scum!" laughed Kale as he combined the Hyper Particle Bazooka-like Machineguns into a Duel Buster Cannon before firing a burst that destroyed a single Fallen Ship which had yet to launch its Mobile Suites.

"It seems that the Fallen's Combat Speed is slower than it was during the last war, the P.L.A.N, could it have abandoned its support" growled Courtney with a smirk as he shot down a handful of enemies that were in his way "regardless, I'm not complaining as it makes our job more easier, we're moving in!!"

"Yes, my lord!" announced the nearest Execution Team members while the others stayed out to aid the battle and guard the entrance they had made into the large prison colony, stealth shuttles as well as some unmanned Fallen Ships were waiting in the dock to be hijacked for their purposes, no guard or civilian would be allowed to live after this.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: Military HQ, Secret Underground Area**

**Theme: Unified World – Gundam 00 OST III**

"So, what is it you have to show me?" questioned Andras as he followed Krane deeper into the Military HQ where only the Royal Family were allowed, down there were the Ship hangers that coated with Lightwave Shields stopped things getting sucked out into the void, a very secret Ship hanger only for the ships and weapons of the Royal Family and that caused Andras to have a sinking feeling.

"Behold, a weapon and ship I have designed from the investigation into the Ancient Atlantian Weapons: the NZGMF-L01G Unity and the Atlas-Class Dreadnought, both are one of a kind and yours to use" smiled Krane as they stepped out of a lift, the mechanics of the Gundam before them was impressive with the hand's fingers more along the lines of claws than anything else, with his own research into an Atlantian Design made Andras understands that the Gundam before him had an Negative Ion Cannon in each hand that acted much like the Eclipse Cannon except the claws were the main based weaponry.

"Amazing, so you say this is mine, how fast is it?" questioned Andras as he looked at the Gundam causing Krane to smirk.

"Like the original Mobile Weapons used by the Atlantians it is powered by a Creation Engine unlike our flimsy Mass Produced Celestial Engines it is more on the basis of Divine Celestial Engines and therefore has some…tricks, hahaha, beam rifles are near useless against it however beam sabres can't cut through the armour fully" explained Krane as he looked at the beast before him "it uses the CREATION System very well, regeneration and repair, with such an ability the chances of defeat are extremely low especially with the Creation Shield it has powered by three Celestial Engines"

"Indeed, what is my first mission, your majesty?" questioned Andras with a salute causing Krane to smile at his ancestor turned loyalist supporter.

"Damage the Minerva to the point where it is almost useless, they will repair it better than ever and give me a real challenge, you are my trump card" smirked Krane as he looked Andras full in the face "you are now a High Vassal of my Empire, you are allowed authorisation to do anything, you can even have the Atlas and the new Mobile Suites within it to do as you wish! If you are interested in knowing, the Mobile Suites in that ship are the data gathering version of the ZAKU III or test bed version for the HiZAKU, I want the Commander forces of this Empire's Dark Celestial forces as well as FAITH using the HiZAKU by the later end of the war!!"

"Very well, Majesty, I will accept your mission" smiled Andras as he headed off towards the Unity with an even pace "but be prepared to train twice as hard once I get back!"

**End Theme**

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; Aprilius One: Military Building, Command Room**

"Okay, before you all start asking orders, I first want a SitRep!"commanded Krane as he stepped into the Command Room which all the white Coates and Black Coates turned to face their Emperor.

"The Fallen's Battle efficiency is 50% lower than previously recognised, also, our own is at least 50% higher than it was in the last war" started White Coat: Jeremy.

"I believe it is due to the new Black Box System and A.I. that has been added to our Mobile Suites, our ship Coordination is also on the rise, there is no doubt that we will win this battle!" announced the ZAFT High Admiral.

"True, however victory isn't my intentions, I am about to prove that!" announced Krane as he nodded to CIC and a recently launched Ship showed on the screen with six Musai in fleet formation "that is the Atlas-Class Dreadnought, this fleet is specialised in what it does as it is a part of the Execution Teams, they are heading for the Fallen Homeland: Fallen Heaven; there they will challenge the Minerva to a duel and blow up a few colonies, it'll give off a message to the Minerva and the Fallen, 'betray or take anything I have claimed for my own and the culprits **will** pay!'"

"Very well, your majesty!" announced Fleets Admiral with a salute before he watched the Emperor leave the room, he had no regret considering the Fallen were Newtype Scum who didn't learn their place like all the other rebels and some media, it was also true that Blue Cosmos made attempts however they paid since they were given over to Madam Rough for torture and…questioning…if they survived which they were lucky if they didn't.

* * *

**5:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion**

"Your majesty" bowed Walter as Krane entered into the entrance hall of his mansion with a smirk on his face before turning towards the living room, once again Shane was lying on his favourite Sofa yet again however there was a computer on the table next to it that was still updating special features of Operation Meteor that Krane had left to Shane to work on as well as other Operations like Operation Eclipse, Shane had been working through the night and had gotten to sleep around ten in the morning and yet most of the updates were still running from all the data Shane had inserted.

"Ha, you never could listen pup…maybe because you love to sleep close to me, hence why you always fall asleep on my sofa" smiled Krane as he trailed a hand through Shane's head before moving across the room and getting a concealed blanket which he brought over and covered Shane from neck to toe with, next he pulled the computer over to the other sofa where he sat down and continued Shane's work.

* * *

**25****th**** January, C.E. 75, 12:45pm; Shane's Dream: Aprilius' Government Building, Lounge **

"We never talk, I mean…we have never talked, I hardly know you!" muttered Heine and Shane growled as he turned the page of the book he was reading, the Tactics of Sima Yi Book 3.

"There are reasons for that…" growled Shane as he turned the page in his book again.

"But I want to talk!" growled Heine as he glared at Shane.

"And what would we talk about!?" countered Shane as he glared at the book and not Heine.

"Well, we could talk about how the…" started Heine but Shane cut in when he had a sense of what the ginger nut was going to say.

"No…" came Shane's answer.

"Well, what about when…" started Heine again but Shane cut in again when he once again had a sense of what the ginger nut was going to say.

"Absolutely not…" came Shane's obvious answer a second time.

"What about…" Heine started again but Shane cut in for the last time with clenched jaws when he once again had a sense of what the ginger nut was going to say and this time didn't seemed pleased.

"NOT IF YOU VALUE YOU'RE LIFE…" growled Shane and everyone looked in his direction before being glared at causing them to look away suddenly, that was how the conversation ended especially when the strip of metal next to Shane was grabbed and it folded out into a large claymore, this caused Heine to chuckle in a scared voice before slowly backing out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Present Time of 5:00pm; Fallen Colonies Codenamed Mathey by Neo-ZAFT, Battlefield**

**Theme: Distortion – Gundam 00 OST III**

"Announcement to all forces on either side, I Organic Angel Alexiel, call for a Rebellion against God!" shouted Cecile over all transmissions causing the Fallen to shudder at her announcement while the Demons of Neo-ZAFT roared in agreement as they began to trounce the Fallen simply because their command structure had been improved and had taken a non-compulsory yet vital part of the Fallen's Command Structure away from them.

"Cecile, so you're alive!" yelled Rau as he charged the Redeemer at the Mobile Armour before firing his Large DRAGOONs which broke apart into 'Sammeal' DRAGOON pods and twenty charged at the Shield but only succeeded in getting halfway through however the duel Circumference Cannons opened fire on the DRAGOONs and destroyed them however Rau used the distraction to slip through the shield while brandishing his two 'Judicium' ZD45 Composite Tactical Beam Shield's Anti-ship Beam Sabres however before he could get close the Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw flipped out and grabbed the Redeemer's wrists.

"Now, now Rau, that's not nice" chuckled Cecile but growled when Rau folded out the Type 2 'Rashnu' Cannon however Cecile countered by moving the "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon so it was facing the Rashnu's line of fire and would kill both of them if fired against the Rashnu's shot before she activated her video feed into the Redeemer so that they could see each other's faces "now let's talk while you despair over the losses of your forces, hmm, I'm kind of stealing Krane's lines there…aren't I!?"

"Just a bit, Cecile, how did you survive might I ask?" questioned Rau and Cecile smirked as she sat back in her cockpit seat.

"It is quite simple Rau, like any good Fallen Angel I would come back to face the man who cast me down and make him suffer, remember what happened to the original Rashnu after he pissed off Alexiel" chuckled Cecile as she launched all her DRAGOONs to battle the Fate and Rau's remaining DRAGOONs outside the shield which Rau's eyes widened at 640 compact DRAGOONs as they soared into combat "I believe that Alexiel tortured Rashnu to the point where he became a Fallen Angel for a time, there he fell in love with her which she accepted, eventually Yahweh himself faced off against his older brother: Lucifer to get Rashnu back who was more than a father figure but also a friend!"

"So you're going to do that to me?" questioned Rau as he glared towards where Stella was fighting the DRAGOONs with her allies and most of Cecile's DRAGOON were getting destroyed at the cost of all the remaining DRAGOONs Rau had launched.

"No, no, I am going to give you a choice!" announced Cecile with a smirk as she watched the battle with little interest, she had intensified the shield anyway to stop any other visitors entering, she smirked when all her DRAGOONs were shot down and Rau looked like he had detected something with a gasp: _'No! Not Rosiel!!'_

"An Extended, how convenient for me!" laughed Kale as he redirected the Nightmare in the Fate's direction before releasing a wave of fire with the "Dark Requiems" multi-phase barreled beam Cannon and though the Fate dodged out of the way the legs of the unit as well as the units behind hers weren't so lucky "I assume your Stella Loussier, a Level 4 Extended, your level is too low to be even a challenge to me anymore"

"Damn you!" screamed Stella as she fired her 'Twin Purify' BR69 Beam Rifles except her target had already zoomed past where she had been aiming, what surprised her more was that the beam Rifle in her left hand exploded, Kale just laughed as he prepared for another pass.

"Pathetic Extended, you are outdated equipment and are a blemish on this new, bold and beautiful world that Krane is creating!" smirked Kale as he dodged more shots by the Fate "now it's time to die!!"

"You won't kill me!" screamed Stella as she drew the Fate's 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre and charged causing Kale to laugh as he drew a Beam Javelin and counterattacked.

"We'll see" chuckled Kale as he moved in to attack.

* * *

**5:30pm; Fallen Prison Colony, Battlefield**

"Get the Woman and Children, gah…" started a Fallen Captain until he was shot to pierces along with his underling by feet mounted "Execution" Beam CIWS.

"I really hate doing this, but orders are orders, I am a demon and I serve Emperor Lucifer and if that means killing all these civilians then so be it!" announced Courtney as he opened fire at the buildings with his beam rifle until they exploded and killed everyone inside "all forces within the Colony, I want a SitRep, what is the situation on our target!!?"

"We have found the prison area and are beginning to lead the prisoners to the docks, once there the real escape attempt will begin, there are Eternal-Classes and Nazca-Classes in the docks and that will allow our escape to go more smoothly!" announced a Member of the Execution Team and he proved this by heading towards the designated location.

"Very well, hurry and end this Operation, all remaining forces are to destroy the Civilian Hide-e-holes and hack into the Escape Pod Computers so we can set them to self-destruct!" announced Courtney as he headed towards the opening where Mobile Suites could enter the ship hangers "we'll use the Escape Pods self-destruct to destroy the colony!!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Outside the Colony, Battlefield**

"Damn it, I have to get to Stella, she doesn't understand that Kale is the top brass!" growled Rau as he looked around his cockpit for something to do with getting him out of this situation.

"Even I have to admit that he is strong, just a bit stronger than me, that long and close range hybrid suits him perfectly!" laughed Cecile but then she felt a sudden flash as Rau opened up with his Beam CIWS and rained destruction down on the "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon which exploded before he then fired the Type 2 'Rashnu' Cannon which took off the claw control system as well as the entire of the claws.

"And now Cecile, to end this!" announced Rau as he launched himself away from the Benevolence MKII while Cecile fired the "Desperation" Heavy Missiles which some were shot down while the others impacted the shield and became useless as they exploded in the creation energy, next Rau stabbed the Anti-ship Beam Sabre into the side of the Mobile Armour before cutting all the way up to the top causing the Mobile Armour to spark before it began to explode from the damages it had taken.

"No, stay away, I don't want to die!" screamed Stella as she continued to fire the 'Xiphyas' Mk.5 Railguns and the 'Balaena 2' Plasma Cannons while Kale simply laughed as he fired the "Dark Requiems" multi-phase barreled beam Cannons which destroyed the shoulders and hips of the units which exploded and sent Stella's unit flying backwards before slamming into the floating hull of a destroyed ship however Stella bumped her head and was out like a light.

"Now you die!" laughed Kale as he charged into the attack by combining his two Hyper Particle Bazooka-like Machinegun so that it became a duel Buster Cannon but as he was about to fire a blast from below soared up and destroyed the weapon and Kale glared as Rau charged with two 'Redemption' SX40 Beam Sabre while Kale drew the two Beam Javelin and blocked quickly however a shot from below forced them to separate.

"Kale, go aid the Execution Teams and make sure that our forces are able to get our new allies out, I'll deal with Rau!" announced Cecile as her Mobile Suite appeared from the wreckage of the Benevolence MKII and launched towards Rau while her Mobile Suite looked like the Qubeley however it was a MKII variation "so how do you like the Alexiel, Rau!?"

"Very interesting, I assume we're going to have some fun then" smirked Rau however before Cecile could answer a voice shouted in her head.

'_Withdraw, Cecile, you're mission is complete' _came Krane's mental voice.

"But!" argued Cecile aloud but Krane cut her off.

'_Now Cecile!!' _commanded Krane and Cecile huffed before heading off towards the Gwadan to withdraw.

**End Theme**

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of the 2****nd**** Chapter, if you must know there is going to be a disaster in the next chapter that is about…four times worse than the Bloody Valentine and Krane is going to roll about in their misery, Krane's greatest minion is actually his ancestor who being immortal (due to Newtype Abilities) has lived forever who forgot his memories and was the practically insane Head Scientist in both name and function but now that he is awake you'll understand why he is considered a major historical being soon enough. Also for those who don't know, Mathey is the 5th Level of Heaven that holds the Mid-Air Corridor, it is a form of High Security Prison for Fallen Angels since Lucifer (Lucifel)'s rebellion. Review!! **

* * *

**Dark Celestials Dreadnought-Class Capital Ship Data:**

**Atlas-Class Dreadnought**

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type: **Dreadnought

**Class:**Atlas-Class

**Launched: **15th January C.E. 76

**Ships of Class: **Atlas

**Commanding Officer: **Hel Captain: Demitri, High Imperial Vassal: Andres Casaba

**General Characteristics**

**Length:** 1500 Meters

**Propulsion:** 5x Large Creation Booster Engines, 50x Small Voltaire Lumiere 2 Booster Engines

**Armour: **Neo-Gundanium Alloy created with a mixture of Laminated Armour and a Prototype Neo-Phase Shift

**Armament: **

1x Hyper Velocity Mass Driver Cannon in the Nose of Ship for piercing through other Creation Shields and can double as a huge Anti-Ship Sword

10x Triple Long-Barrelled Beam Cannons equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels, located clockwise around the front region of the Dreadnought near the bridge

2x Large Mobile Wing/Arm System (10x Single Beam Cannons with Shield Piercing Barrels and Final Griffon Beam Blades)

100x Single Beam Cannons with Shield Piercing Barrels, located all around the Ship

8x Duel Beam Cannons with Shield Piercing Barrels, 4x located on top of ship hull and 4x beneath ship hull

1000x Multi-barrelled Beam CIWS, located all over Ship Hull

50x "Wolfram" M-25 torpedo launcher  
50x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher

50x "Dispar" intercept missile launcher

Large Creation Shield with its own Mirage System for cloaking against enemy eyes when in usage

Due to a Large Concentration of Creation Particles, the Weaponry effects can be used underwater

**Max MS Complement **= (Unknown however it is projected over 330 Mobile Suites/Armours)

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

(January)

1x ZGMF-LO1G Unity Gundam

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

?x NZMD-02-2 Dark Cherub MKII

?x NZGMF-2500E ZAKU III

(20th February)

1x ZGMF-LO1G Unity Gundam

?x NZMD-01 Dark Ophanim

?x NZMD-02-2 Dark Cherub MKII

?x NZMD-03 Dark Oni

?x NZGMF-2500E ZAKU III

?x NZGMF-2700G HiZAKU

**Linear Catapults:**10x Launch Catapults on wings (panels fold down to act much like the Launch Catapults used on Drake-Classes while the Mobile Suites descend from a hatch in the wing armour) and 100x Small Catapults

I**nformation **– A ship designed from the data on the Gwadan-Class and the past weaponry used by the Ancient Atlantians that could be found by Neo-ZAFT, it is commanded by a Newtype Royal that uses its power to easily destroy a group of Fallen Colonies and killing all of its inhabitancy with no emotion what-so-ever, it is found that the entire crew are Cyber-Clones and therefore emotionless in every sense of the word, only one ship was built

**Dark Celestials near Gundam-Class Mobile Suite Data:**

**Code:** NGNP-X002ND (Next Generation Newtype Piloted eXperimental) (ND=Neo compact DRAGOONs)

**Name:** Qubeley MKII (Codenamed: Alexiel)

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams/Secret Weapon Developers: _'Research'_

**Powerplant:** Divine Celestial Engine: "Temporis"

**Weapons: **

1x 'Alexiel' Particle Cannon, located under head as a red crystal like armour

4x High-Energy Beam Rifle/beam blade combination equipped with Shield Piercing barrels, located in wrists and beam sabre can be carried when in use

20x Compact 'Neo'-DRAGOONs (1x Super Compact GDU-X9 beam machine gun equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels each, 1x Beam Shield Projector each), located on underside of tail wing binder

2x short beam sabre, located in upper wrists and used from that location

2x active Hyper Velocity Cannon, located on rotating backpack mounts and fire-linked

**Other Equipment:**

The KRONOS System – Can slow down time within a twenty meter distance and outside the effect looks like the Qubeley 2 disappeared, the Qubeley 2 isn't affected by the time change and seems to phase in and out of the vision of those outside the time burst

2x Shoulder Wings each equipped with 8x High-Speed Engine Thrusters which the Shoulder Wings can split down the middle for fast manoeuvring

Equipped with Neo-Gundanium Alloy Armour, immunity to physical weapons like Phase-Shift Coated knives and DRAGOONs built with specific armour piercing materials, covered with experimental Neo-Phase Shift that has some protection against beam weaponry (the experimental version only protects against beam sabres)

Long Range transmission Antennae sticking out of the back of the Mobile Weapon's head

Psycoframe Cockpit System (enhances Newtype powers and connects the A.I to the Pilots mind via the Newtype powers of the pilot)

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

**Information:** The follow up to the Qubeley however unlike its predecessor, it has a black and red colour scheme, it has a newly developed Neo-DRAGOON system, it is predicted to be as powerful as 3rd Generation Gundams

**Pilot(s):** Cecile Boonar, unknown if mass produced for others


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 –Battle of ****Shamayim and Offensive at the Fallen Heaven**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**1****st**** February, 10:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"All Fleet preparations are completed, your majesty, the largest base of the Fallen in Space next to Arcadia is at 'Shamayim' which is a place that can act as both an entry way into Fallen Heaven and Arcadia" announced Renaldo as he stood and faced the Emperor of Neo-ZAFT who nodded "I assume you are going to observe!?"

"Indeed, I want to see the fall of a Fallen Mining Asteroids turned combined Fortress myself, it will be interesting to say the least!" smirked Krane as he crossed one leg over the other "meanwhile I want a report on Vega's Progress!!"

"It seems that Vega's Forces are about nine days away from launching the invasion of Orb, meanwhile the Orb Union are beginning final preparations into invading Gibraltar as well as an attack on Iceblade, it is doubtful the Fallen will be able to keep up and will be shrugged to the back of the nations list!" announced Renaldo with a smirk and Krane nodded in understanding.

"Very good, _Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end_, a term from LOVELESS" smirked Krane as he relaxed in his chair.

"The end of the World happens when Lucifer forces his way through the gates of Heaven to get to Atziluth, in the Fallen Homeland, that would be Arcadia!" announced Renaldo "maybe you should rest, your majesty"

"Of course, call me later when we arrive!" announced Krane as he stood before making his way to the rear of the bridge.

* * *

**12:00pm; Shamayim: Main Asteroid Complex, Command Room**

"It seems that the collected data was correct, Krane's forces are heading in this direction, it seems that they have about a hundred Cuzco-Classes, two hundred Inca-Classes, three hundred Musaka-Classes, Four Hundred Sadalahn-Classes, a Gwadan-Class Large Battleship, Twelve downgraded Mass Produced Minerva-Classes that look more like Large Frigates, a Upgraded Minerva-Class Battleship and the Varda!" announced Yuan as he growled "One Thousand and Fifteen Ships, yeah, we're dead!"

"You know, if you weren't loyal to Kira's cause, I'd kill you due to the continuous putdowns!" growled Rau as he glared at his second before facing everyone in the Command Room "you know the drill, prepare to launch all ships and Mobile Suites!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted all the Fallen before they got down to work.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Heaven City: Gabriel, Military Building: Meeting Room**

"We can confirm that Krane hasn't lost his touch at all, he has brought almost the entire of the Imperial Royal Space Fleet or the 501st to one location and has included the ships of the Supreme Commanders and Cecile Boonar, looking at the details it is very doubtful that Rau can weaken his forces much but stalling them is a divine possibility, however rumours are that Krane has mass cloning facilities that not even I could locate and they are able to clone billions!" announced Arthur with a sigh as he looked at the tactical holo "Neo-ZAFT won't persist in this invasion, their just testing the Fallen's defences on a direct approach, this is the closest point in space that is least patrolled because it is close to both Arcadia and Fallen Heaven with the only defence being that gathered Asteroid Defence platform"

"The guy is defiantly a master strategist, what news on other Neo-ZAFT Forces?" questioned Kira and his eyes widened as he looked at the different Neo-ZAFT Fleets and Celestial Fleets patrolling back and forth on the boarder all around the territories controlled by the Fallen before jumping to his feet "is everyone this thick!? How come no one seems to notice, we're replaying the Trojan War here, and the Greatest Sieges in history also are centred on surrounding an enemy and overwhelming them!!"

"In other words we can't direct any other forces from the boarder as there is a chance the enemy will use the gap, Krane truly is a genius, I head he has read every tactical book in history" muttered Athrun as he glowered at the tactical map.

"It is incredibly annoying that Krane's forces have joined up with the commanders that dealt a deadly blow to us last time, they destroyed a prison colony and killed all the people within it, now Krane is with them our defensive platform base will be the next to fall to Krane's ever shrouding Darkness!" announced Kira as he looked around the room "before I was locked outside the P.L.A.N, I did some research into the elemental attributes of a Newtype's powers which is usually also passed down in the Nobility, my own is piercing light meanwhile Krane's is the infinite powers of Darkness which both are said to be the most strongest!"

"Hmm, so it also ties in with our Codenames, Shinn is Michael which is the element of fire" pondered Canard "and that Shane guy is Dark Archangel Samael which his element is…Erosion, Cecile or Organic Angel Alexiel is positive Creation Energy which can be used to destroy meanwhile her brother Kale or Inorganic Angel Rosiel is negative Creation Energy which is defiantly used to destroy as it degrades everything it touches, now I see why Shinn's girlfriend never stood a chance!"

"There were five original Archangel brothers, the five Hi-Angels from oldest to youngest: Lucifel, Samael, Gabriel, Michael and Yahweh" announced Rey as he looked at the tactical holo "however, Lucifel betrayed them, Samael and Gabriel refused to get involved however Samael was known to be more loyal to Lucifel than his designed twin: Michael who imposingly was more loyal to Yahweh who had taken up their parent's Celestial Throne as was his designed destiny. All five were the Children of Minerva and Yehovah who named Yahweh after him before passing on into the dark, all five of the brothers joined with several angel cousins: Metatron, Raphael, Uriel and the remaining Zodiac Angels; they researched into the elements, Samael for example took interest in combining the elements of Darkness, Water and Fire and so created Acid and Erosion"

"Hmm, these were even recorded in the Newtype Scriptures that date back before Atlantis, Newtypes are said to be descendents of the Angels' 'fun' among human beings and later became vassals for their ancestors" announced Kira as he pondered the history "what news on Shamayim!?"

"The battle has begun however it is as predicted, our weaponry is no match against the Gamma Shielding that the Varda is equipped with, it's like he bathed the ship in the river Styx!" growled Shinn as he glared at the display.

"Also…enemy forces, 8000 thousand from our location!" gasped Athrun and double checked to see if he was reading this right "Krane tricked us, the attack on Shamayim is…"

"A Trojan horse, the damn Mirage Colloid, again!" growled Kira as he glared at the tactical before looking about "how many Gundams do we have operational!?"

"The True Freedom is functional as is the Dreadnought H, also we got the Destiny and Akatsuki working, and also we have the DOM Troopers and the Minerva!" announced Mu with a growl "we can't go and pick up the new Gundams because…"

"There at Arcadia after the testing at Krane's little trap in Orbit!" announced Kira with a growl as he looked at the tactical with a sigh "fine, we're to launch with what we have!!"

* * *

**1:30pm; Outside ****Shamayim, Battlefield**

"It seems that the little girl needs to be educated again" smirked Kale before heading after the Fate while Cecile nodded as she drew the Qubeley MKII named Alexiel into another Benevolence MKII Mobile Armour Shell before it launched towards the battle also.

"The enemy will concentrate their forces around Shamayim to use themselves as shields to decrease the level of damage to the base as a whole, an interesting tactic if not foolish, charge up the positron cannons and fire!" announced Krane as he sat crossed leg on his throne with smirk "let's see if this joint operation teaches them a lesson, territory and bases are all good, but numbers in war is also important and one can't make decisions based on ones emotions or for a select few in exchange for many!!"

"Very interesting way to teach Kira a lesson" smiled Shane who stood behind Krane to his right.

"Don't you want to launch?" questioned Krane with a raised eyebrow.

"I prefer to observe for now, our forces are doing so well and the battle has only just began, if the tide turns against us then we shall withdraw from combat when that is our intention all along!" announced Shane with a smile "I think I'm mastering your type of strategies, it's like a mixture of all known tactics in history and expanded on in great deal so that every plan you make is doubled by different plans to replace every unexpected turn of events, the only one to ever understand was that other Newtype Noble…Antony wasn't it!?"

"Indeed, be ready to go out however, if I give the command!" announced Krane with a smirk as he watched the Varda's Tristan Cannons barrage the enemy forces before firing a flaming burst of crimson from the positron cannons.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Outside Fallen Heaven, Battlefield**

"There are too many!" growled Canard as he fired the Dreadnought H's Submachinegun which all the ZAKU IIIs dodged "their pilots are well trained and have high levels of Newtype Awareness!!"

"These must be a group from the execution teams, they and the Cyber-Newtypes are the best pilots in all of Neo-ZAFT Ordinary Military, that isn't including the Dark Celestials either!" growled Kira as he looked at the data "why would Krane attack now, what has he got up his sleeve!?"

"I'm detecting a Nuclear emission from the ships, an independent one in a enemy missile launcher…they wouldn't!" growled Mu but dodged quickly as a gold and silver Gundam-Class Mobile Suite burst out of the main hanger of Neo-ZAFT's unconfirmed Dreadnought with a hand turned into a form of beam drill making Mu gasp before he dodged the Akatsuki out of the way at the last second except the shield the Akatsuki was using was crushed into mulch from the drill.

"I'm afraid that you failures are expendable, no one needs a messiah, all they need is a Leader that is willing to use the Darkness to travel through the cosmos!" announced Andras as he redirected the Unity so that it kicked the Akatsuki in the chest and sent the golden Mobile Suite spinning away "Krane has told me the weakness of the Legendary Akatsuki, of course he would know, he designed it!"

"Why are you attacking, what is the purpose of this attack, with such a small force" growled Kira as he headed off in the direction of the Unity.

"Actually, Krane proposed an interesting question for you, 'What is more important to you: a measly few that you care about deeply or a large number whom you lead, whether they be Civilians or Soldiers, you made the choice before you have made a decision on that therefore I believe it is time for repayment as you can't have one without the other!'" announced Andras with a smirk "Fire!!"

As answered by Andras' Call, a missile burst out of the large Atlas-Class Dreadnought and headed in the direction of the Fallen Heaven Colony Cluster, many tried to pursue it however Andras activated his Techno Interface and froze the O.S. of multiple Mobile Suites causing their controls to freeze in the process. Andras gave a command to all forces charge and for all ships to open fire on the 2nd Colony closest to their Capital: Gabriel, meanwhile the Nuke was heading for Gabriel which caused Andras to smirk until Kira combined the beam rifles of the True Freedom before firing at the missile, the missile due to the system lock was not destroyed but rather knocked off course and the nearest Colony to Gabriel took the Nuke's wrath as the warhead exploded under the bottom half of the PLANT shaped Colony causing that half to collapse meanwhile the second closest PLANT shaped Colony was damaged and the inside of the Colony was filled with a gaseous substance from the bombardment meaning that some could have died.

"You Bastard!" yelled Kira as he charged at the Unity which drew into its right hand a Beam Javelin and blocked the charge with ease and this guy, which Kira was surprised to sense, was superior to Krane at least a thousand fold.

"I assume you sense my strength and admit that I surpass Krane indefinitely, you wonder why I am serving Krane while also fearing for your life and you nation, what is the question you want most answered…I wonder" smiled Andras as he closed his eyes and concentrated with his Newtype powers, the Destiny descended from above with an Anti-Ship Sword but a single shot from the free left arm's Negative Ion Beam Cannon Launcher caused the entire machine to go flying back with a melted sword and all the limbs exploding off, Shinn meanwhile was bounced around so much in his cockpit that he hit his head and lost conscience with a rivet of blood running down from his scalp.

"The major question, I need to ask, is why you killed so many today that were not even fighting!" yelled Kira and Andras smiled while opening his eyes.

"It is simple, my Newtype Codename is Enra-O or if you'd rather: Reaper and as the undying Lord of the Dead, killing is in my job description" announced Andras with a smirk as he watched the Neo-ZAFT Forces fight "this massacre however was due to your decisions, to save Lacus Clyne and the others, in doing so you condemn a portion of your people to death; don't expect everything to go your way, don't expect to get both, a cost is paid for one or the other!"

"You bastard!" growled Kira however before he could do anything Andras flipped his Gundam backwards before it stopped moving with arms crossed.

"My name is Andras Casaba, the Newtype Royal ancestor of the present Emperor, as for your people problem…you can cry over it when you have time for it" scowled Andras cruelly "now however, I bid thee adieu!"

* * *

**3:00pm; ****Outside ****Shamayim, Battlefield**

"Interesting, Rau has changed his fleet positions so that they are moving in a clockwise formation every hour so that each fraction of the fleet is circulated so that their firepower and armour are brought to the frontline, not bad Rau but you can't beat me with such a simple tactic" smirked Krane as he watched his minions cause chaos "I believe it is time to withdraw, but before we go, fleet wide barrage on the enemy defence station!"

As Commanded the Beam Weaponry of the Neo-ZAFT Forces ignored the Fallen Fleet and opened fire on the Defence Station that was built out of gathered Asteroids, Krane observed as the main gate of the base was destroyed and their weaponry were heavily damaged, Krane stood before turning towards the lift before smirking as the Neo-ZAFT Forces began their withdraw.

* * *

**6:00pm; ****Fallen Heaven City: Gabriel, Military Building: Meeting Room**

"Krane did exactly as I had expected of him" sighed Rau as he stood before pacing around the meeting room "he blinded everyone with his true objective before destroying our frontline base to almost inoperability, meanwhile he has been sending a number of Mobile Dolls to Carpentaria, Goud Vair's Forces will be moving on New Guinea and then the Equatorial Union following or shadowing an attack on the Orb Union!"

"Once Orb falls, Krane will have enough power in the Atlantic to move against OMNI in territorial power, he will also try and take conquer nearby neutral territories like the Middle East and the Kingdom of Great Britain" muttered Athrun as he also thought "we will have to ignore all those close to us, everything comes with a cost, that is what I have learned from Krane's little 'lesson'"

"Also, you said that Krane's agent's name was Andras Casaba, are you sure that he pronounced it like that!?" questioned Rau as he looked over at Kira who nodded "Cecile was bragging that they had an immortal on their side now, if what she said is true and the data on Immortality is correct within the vault at the highest security in the P.L.A.N is also correct, then Andras Casaba was the last Newtype Royal before my birth whom lived over two thousand years ago"

"Then that man is invincible?" asked Shinn in disbelief and Rau nodded "but that is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for a Newtype, the reincarnated twins have proven as much, both Krane and Kira" muttered Canard as he looked towards the Tactical before looking at Kira "so, what are we going to do now?"

"Before I make a decision, I have to speak with Krane, it is important" announced Kira as he stood before ignoring everyone's looks "I don't know when or how, but can you get me to him, Rau?"

"It will take time, but we will try, you may not be able to talk Krane out of his path of destruction though…" started Rau however Kira cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, I still have to try, I also have to tell him that I remember him from fourteen years ago!" announced Kira with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair "he was and still is a very important person to me, if I don't talk him out of this then the family will have a blood feud on him and he will easily kill off all except the one he really wants, me!"

* * *

**Info – That is the end of Krane's little chaotic 'explosion' at Fallen Heaven but then again Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and so there is no surprise that he would want revenge, however Krane decided on a different kind of revenge staring a nuclear weapon and a fleet of Mirage Colloid weaponry. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestial Gundam-Class Mobile Suite data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L01G

**Name:** Unity

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Rebuilt Creation Engine with 2x Backup Celestial Engine

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**niversal **N**ova **D**eity** A**lienation **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU7 "Picus 5" 76mm Beam CIWS in head

2x Negative Ion Beam Cannon Launcher, in wrist, folds outwards through the palm of the hand and the claw like fingers are used as energy symphonies to fire from

2x "Enra-O" Beam drill Claws, they are designed as the claw like fingers that make up each hand.

1x "Armageddon" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

4x "Dark Requiems" multi-phase barreled beam Cannon, located on shoulder and hips, folded down or behind when not in use

2x Beam Javelin, located in waist

8x "Royalty" DRAGOON HiMAT Wings (Carries 6x Beam Assault Cannon with Positron Piercing Barrels and 6x Beam spikes (can be split into 6x "Corruption" compact DRAGOONs))

2x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabers also

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-M200 "Lupus K" high-energy beam rifle, wielded in right hand but stored on back when not in use

1x MMI-RG300 cruising mobile shield equipped with 2x "Execution" Beam CIWS, usually used as its name describes but can be used as Beam Sabers also, and 1x "Maximum Reflection" beam shield projector usually equipped onto left wrist

**Other Equipment:**

BURST System – Using the Negative Ion Cannon and the Chest Cannon one can fire a tornado like burst of energy that no form of protection can defend against however the Creation Shield protect their target before short circuiting and becoming useless

CREATION System – The Ability of regeneration and repair, the Mobile Suite's Nano-machines allow the repair of the Mobile Suite when Commanded

1x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

Finale-Psycoframe Cockpit System

Equipped with Neo-Gundanium Alloy Armour, immunity to physical weapons like Phase-Shift Coated knives and DRAGOONs built with specific armour piercing materials, covered with experimental Neo-Phase Shift MKII that has some protection against beam weaponry (the experimental version has weaker protection against beam sabres but beam shots have less than an effect)

**Information:** A Weapon designed from data on Mobile Weapons created by the Ancient Atlantians over 12 Thousand Years ago

**Pilot:** Andres Casaba


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 –Outbreak of War**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**5****th**** February, 9:00am; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion: Library**

**The Price of Freedom – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core**

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber_" smirked Krane as he read from the book of LOVELESS he held in his hands.

"LOVELESS, Act Four, but only a fraction of the Act" smirked Rau as he stepped into the room causing Krane to chuckle.

"You remembered" smiled Krane as he turned to face his father, who shrugged with that annoying smirk on his face,

"How can I not when you've ranted it in my ear since you were little" smiled Rau before he threw a disk in Krane's direction "that is the entire data for the Judgment, the Messiah wants to meet and talk to you face-to-face, but I'm sure you've already know that"

"Just because I've been in Kira's mind doesn't mean I can guess half of what he is thinking, usually it is the opposite of what I'm thinking, I wouldn't be surprised when it came to the Light" shrugged Krane as he turned away.

"You two are too alike, listen Lucifel…" started Rau except paused when Krane spun around with eyes aflame.

"Don't call me **by that Puppet Name**, Rashnu, **you forget that in my Realm no God can protect you from my wrath!**" growled Krane at times in a darker volume that wasn't his own before he picked up LOVELESS and turned to a few pages at the back "as I speak, my forces are prepared to invade the Middle East and the Equatorial Union, they will begin their Operations within a few hours!"

"Something is wrong with you, I think your unwell, not physically but Spiritually where the source of Newtype Power comes from!" announced Rau but Krane just shrugged uncaring.

"And why would you care, Rashnu, you have never really cared for me" smirked Krane as he read the page "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_, as the Gates of Heaven shall not forestall my return! **Sandalphon, Enra-O, **escort Rashnu** Out**!!"

**Theme End**

"Your majesty, you have a message coming through from Goud Vair and Courtney Heironimus from down on Earth!" announced Shane over the intercom and Krane stepped up to the computer on the nearby table.

"Send it through here!" announced Krane as he sat down on a nearby chair and the two transmissions appeared in a join three-way transmission on the screen "Report!!"

"_Our forces at El Alamein are ready to move!"_ announced Courtney over a transmission as he looked at his nails on the screen with a smirk as if such info wasn't important.

"_My Forces at Carpentaria are also ready to move on New Guinea and the Equatorial Union, Vega is making some final preparations and asks for authorisation to call in Auel Neider to aid his forces in the invasion of Orb, meanwhile the land around Gulnahan will be well defended once we've made sure that these countries fall to our command!"_ announced Goud over the transmission with a smirk.

"Good, give authorisation to Vega, meanwhile I believe it is time that we force back OMNI and Orb at Gibraltar therefore I'm sending Mare there with a number of Mobile Dolls!" announced Krane before standing "keep up the good work!!"

"Of course, Majesty!" saluted the two before signing off.

"Heine, tell Rau that Gibraltar will be the best place above all else for a political and personal meeting since I am on holiday there starting tomorrow for two days, meanwhile I have Military Briefings in about an hour **so I can't call back my dear traitorous father**!" growled Krane with that Darkness in his tone once again evident but Krane managed to give the Darkness a quick slap down so it was silent again while he signed off from further communications.

"_Krane, your losing control of the Darkness locked in your heart, I have tried to inhibit it however when you lose it completely it won't be pretty!" _announced Lucifer who was Krane's alternate personality in the reflection of the deactivated screen _"you are a Black Winged Angel, Krane, you of all people need to subside the Darkness before you destroy everything close to you!_"

"He is right Krane, you have to control the Darkness better, be careful" announced Andras as he walked over with a smirk.

"I am fine Enra-O, my soul just flickered there for a moment, what news on the Despero!?" questioned Krane as he looked towards the person who looked like the Head Scientist except his mentality couldn't be the same as when he had met him.

"The weapon channels Darkness, I don't think it is wise to rush into…" started Andras but Krane cut him off quickly.

"I promise you that I can handle the strain, however I will need to talk to Kira soon, however I have soldiers to make sure that I don't go off the deep end!" announced Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "also, since this is my Empire, I have found people to do my paper work for me, e.g. a receptionist and an entire group of office workers from each fraction of the Government!"

"True, early to bed tonight, you need your rest!" announced Andras before pausing with a smirk "also, I would like to see you in my lab later tonight!"

* * *

**3:00pm; Aprilius One: Science Building, Andras/Head Scientist's Lab**

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Krane as he entered into Andras' Lab.

"Teach you something actually, so let's get down to it, I'm going to teach you about the birds and the bees!" announced Andras and Krane paled.

"Oh, Gods!" yelled Krane as he was turned to by a smirking Andras.

"Well if you want to be religious angle on this then you can do it after your scientific lesson is over, now then: birds and bees are attracted to each other, while birds and birds are sometimes very nice for bees to watch, two bees however are absolutely forbidden! But if it must happen then there has to be a lot of…honey" started Andras and Krane started to sweat very profusely.

"If only modern science could find a way to end this nonsense!" muttered Krane as he back up towards a specific desk.

"Don't touch those Syringes! Now then, when a man and a woman find themselves fiscally responsible to raise a child or if they find it in the best interests of science or if they are really, really drunk…" continued Andras until Krane cut him off.

"Can I just read about it in a text book, far, far away from this moment!?" questioned Krane as he begged Andras with puppy eyes.

"No, for I have brought the videos and the tapes and the Banana and the Condom!" announced Andras "now I will use myself to show the usage of the condom!"

"I think I'm going to be sick" winced Krane as Andras smirked at him with a suspicious glint.

"Well of course you are, did you see how quickly you ate that Banana, you didn't chew it you just _opened your mouth and swallowed it whole_…" announced Andras with a raised eyebrow suspiciously.

"Can we just, **move on!**" commanded Krane as he glared at Andras who shrugged.

"Anyway, I can fit my entire hand in the Condom, I haven't done it myself but I saw it in a movie with a woman with short skirt and…" continued Andras but Krane cut him off.

"**MOVE ON!!**" commanded Krane whose eyes glowed obsidian as they glared with a dark Light.

"Now, I am going to skip the condom part but once equipped the male and the female cockulate, like so…" continued Andras as he showed a picture of two women with bunny ears.

"**Skip it!**" growled Krane and Andras nodded.

"Now, the least amount of work you have to do is mix these two test-tubes together and shake until you can see some bubbles forming which is the Zygote, can you say Zygote for me!?" asked Andras and Krane's eyes twitched.

"I wish my Katana was here so I could commit **Harakiri (1)!!**" damned Krane as the lesson went on.

* * *

**10:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion: Krane's Room**

"Why are we doing this again?" questioned Krane with a groan.

"It's for research!" announced Andras cheerfully and Krane groaned.

"You are in my room at Ten Thirty at Night, reading me a bed-time story, for research?" scowled Krane with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I follow you around on the battlefield and ask why you keep your hair so well conditioned, do I? Do I question the validity of Healthy and Shinny hair in war!?" questioned Andras with a grin and Krane scowled inwardly.

"No…" muttered Krane under his breath so that Andras couldn't hear.

"Do I Mr Shinny haired General!?" continued Andras causing Krane to snap.

"**No!!**" growled Krane and Andras smiled.

"Alright then, this will be the reading of a Classic Children's Tale, why don't you lie back and take a Plushie!" announced Andras and Krane did take one before looking at it funny.

"Andras, I don't think…" started Krane however Andras cut him off.

"Just call me daddy!" announced Andras.

"**What!!?**" yelled Krane causing the Scientist turned Immortal Royal to sink in his chair.

"Okay, dad is fine" smiled Andras but Krane's glare silenced him "come now, this is for research in bonding, just pretend that I'm your dad!"

"**Not even for research!**" growled Krane as he crossed his arms stubbornly as Andras went along with his research as he began to read the 'classic children's tale' until someone unexpected broke in.

"Do you have to read that? I want to hear LOVELESS!" announced Judice as he walked into Krane's room and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing here!?" questioned Krane but both Andras and Judice ignored him.

"I'm not reading LOVELESS, it is nothing but insane repetitive drivel!" growled Andras ignoring the glare Krane was giving him before Andras ranted about people's heads not being on right.

"Speaking of people's heads not being on right" smirked Asuzur as he stepped into the room while nodding in Andras' direction.

"Asuzur, what are you doing here!?" questioned Krane as he glared in his friend's direction.

"You had some of that Cookie Mix Ice crème left in your freezer, you don't anymore" smirked Asuzur before turning to face Andras with a smirk "any reason why this coot is in your room!?"

"He is doing an experiment in bonding, I for one don't see the purpose of it, seriously!" growled Krane as he turned so his back was facing towards Andras.

"Krane, you have a message coming through from Earth!" announced Shane as he walked into the room carrying a wireless charge laptop which used wireless for not only the internet but for the energy transfer to the battery also, Shane sat down on the bed while placing the laptop down on Krane's lap who had turned so his back was facing the bed again, the screen activated and Burt Maxwell's face appeared.

"Ah, Burt, how are the trainees down at Diocuia!?" questioned Krane as he looked at a Devil Commander who sat directly under Krane's Command like he was as a Sin Commander.

"Their training is going as planned, Auel Neider for example has reached the top of his class and is amazing when it comes to Newtype and Extended hunting, Naturals would be underlings in comparison!" announced Burt as he explained Auel's position "also, due to the fact that his mentality was updated with data gathered from OMNI Extended Labs we have come to find that he knows all the weaknesses of every Level of Extended, he also knows Stella and Sting however he was never on good terms with either of them"

"I see, is he willing to kill them?" questioned Krane and Burt nodded "excellent, he is to be transported to Carpentaria immediately, there he will join up with Vega and assault Carpentaria within five days!"

"Understood Majesty, all other pilots will be added to the Middle East Front, they have been trained as elite members of the Execution Teams that will be participating in the Middle East Conflicts!" announced Burt with a smirk "I am signing out now, my Lord!"

"Rough!" commanded Krane as he opened a transmission to Frostfang which the Devil Commander bowed on the screen "I have a mission for you!!"

"Yes, my Imperial Highness" announced Madam Rough as she continued her bow "what is it I can do for you!?"

"You are to head for Jian Ye in the Jiang Dong Providence of China and prepare a line across the border, I will flood that line with Mobile Dolls and Cyber-Clones, your mission is to increase our territory in the area and once done you are to head for Frostfang again and act as my eyes and ears on Earth!"

"I understand your majesty!" announced Madam Rough before signing off and then Krane turned to Asuzur.

"I want you to send Alexis and Cambrian down to replace Rough once her time ends in Asia, they are the best at land based attacks in the climates of Asia and will be needed to defend our territory or even push the line if it becomes necessary!" announced Krane as he kicked the bedclothes off of him and stood "the Fallen will be distracted by the attack on Iceblade or Olympus as they've renamed it, OMNI will distract them and we will take some of their territory, I believe we will reach Luo Yang, Xu Chang or Xian before the Fallen notice what is happening while the Russian OMNI Forces will be pushing on the Fallen's land bases from the north and west"

"You made a pact with Djibril, didn't you, you are using OMNI and the Fallen so that they are facing off against each other" smirked Andras as he closed the book he had been reading aloud and stood "you will pretend that our nation are guests in the Alliance and we are giving Djibril a place to flee to if his side loses, but when the time comes you are going to slam the doors closed in his face, OMNI and Phantom Pain are puppets to our cause! Now to get back to…why is he in your bed!!?"

"Why do you care!?" countered Krane and Andras went to answer.

"I care because I am your far…favourite scientist!" announced Andras causing Judice and Asuzur to chuckle "can we just get on with the story!?"

"Is this going to take long?" asked Shane calmly from where he lay in the bed with a sleepy look on his face.

"Only if I keep getting interrupted, doesn't anyone want to hear the story?" questioned Andras and everyone answered.

"No" answered Shane simply.

"I want to hear LOVELESS!" announced Judice and Krane mentally nodded at that.

"Not in the Least Bit!" announced Asuzur with a grin on his face.

"You invited yourself in under the guise of research and began reading, you greasy haired Lunatic!!" announced Krane with a furious snarl as he thought of a million ways to get all but Shane out of his room, he had something to discuss with Shane and having everyone here would just pressure the Ace.

"You've hurt Daddy's Feeling Krane" smiled Andras and Krane made a motion with his hands for Asuzur and Judice to escort his master out of the room.

"Now then…" started Krane once the three imbeciles as they were today had left "I have a proposition for you Shane that is really important, care to guess what it is?"

"A new Mobile Suite? A new Ship? What already!?" questioned Shane and Krane moved under the covers of the bed.

"I was thinking bigger, how about Marriage and we work from there, okay with you?" smirked Krane as he nuzzled Shane's cheek causing the noir haired teen to blush "you don't have to answer now, maybe in the morning or during our holiday, I have already had Kale take over Command of the Empire while I am on my holiday and you know that for all his brashness he is a powerful Commander and he alongside me are the only ones who can defeat Rau without breaking a sweat!"

"You expect the Archangel will be travelling to Gibraltar through the Gates of Gibraltar as soon as it touches down from Orbit from right outside the Straits, do you know how vulnerable you will be leaving our defence forces, what if the Seirans take initiative with their Orb Fleet!?" panicked Shane but Krane silenced him with his lips.

"I have thought of all possibilities, Mare and David are already waiting for us at Gibraltar, just to make sure I am dropping six Minerva-Class Cruisers down to the Earth's surface as well as a Space Drop of an entire Fleet of Dark Celestial Elite Mobile Forces and Neo-ZAFT Normal Forces" announced Krane with a smirk "Relax, when have I ever miscalculated to such an extreme degree as the sudden invasion of Gibraltar, it is the largest and only Space Port for our Forces in Europe which I have therefore taken precautions to its defence including the new Creation Shield interception System for enemy beam weaponry and missiles!"

"What about Heine?" asked Shane and Krane breathed through his teeth before moving onto the power hungry ginger-nut.

"He will be arriving at Gibraltar early tomorrow morning, does he think he is the only assistant I have ever had in the Dark Celestials, he wears this act of generosity as a medal!" growled Krane but then turned to Shane with a smile "you should get to sleep now, you look bushed with all the work you have been doing, you are a Consort of the Imperial Family and you are also the Supreme Commander of FAITH and the Execution Teams!!"

"Yeah, thanks, things of late have been a little hectic" chuckled Shane as he closed his eyes "goodnight!"

"Goodnight pup, I will awaken you early tomorrow, the Varda 'sets sail' for Gibraltar 6am sharp!" announced Krane as he nuzzled Shane's neck as the noir haired teen's breathing levelled out, Krane smiled as he turned off the light and drifted off to sleep after his Lover.

* * *

**(1)= Harakiri or Cutting of the Stomach, it is the most known version of Seppuku which is a Noble Suicide for Commanders in ancient Japan**

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter and it was humorous compared to others due to obvious reasons, Krane's Forces are awfully strong and more Aces are appearing but what is the method behind making Aces from Green Coates but I won't spoil it yet. Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 –Fall of the Middle-East and the Holiday**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**6****th**** February, 4:30am; L4: Boaz, Command Centre**

"As you can see, majesty, Thor's hammer will be completed within the month and I hear that Eclipse is not far behind!" announced Devil Commander Kane Maxwell as he led Krane through his base, he was a Devil Commander directly under Krane as he had also been a Sin Commander under Krane.

"Excellent, how are the Creation Reflection Shields coming along at each of the twelve Large Heavy Particle cannons!?" questioned Krane and Kane smiled as he led Krane to the Commander console before pressing a button, the inside of a hatch covered Large O'Neil-Class Colony showed a almost clock-like effect which lacked the Clock Arms and was instead equipped with a Filter Funnel effect at the bottom of the tunnel that made up the sealed Colony, there were see through mirrors at the front of each Cannons and there seemed to be a ring of Beam controlling devices around the Filter Funnels at different levels.

"As you can see, the Cannons are completed and the beam manipulation system is also ready, all we need to do is complete the new Phase Shift System and that Neo-Gundanium Armour outline and the final modifications to both the firing computers and the Creation Shield Mirrors then we have instant Crater on the Earth's Surface!" announced Kane with a large smirk.

"Good, is Shane on his way here? I left the Hell Berserker behind for him to catch up in, since I had business, it seemed the best idea at the time" shrugged Krane as he turned to leave the Command Room.

"We have been alerted of his approach through the defensive patrols to the rear, he should be touching down at the ship hangers in five minutes if the escorts do their job right, are you leaving now your majesty!?" questioned Kane and Krane nodded before turning back.

"I want you to make sure that Thor's Hammer is completed and protected, it will have much need in the hell to follow, is that understood!?" questioned Krane and Kane grinned.

"You have nothing to worry about, my Dark Messiah, the defence fleet protecting Boaz is three hundred ships strong and they have to get past the fleet to even get near Boaz and the Dark Celestials' 1st line of defence with twenty Minerva-Class Heavy Cruisers variations and ten Inca-Class Light Destroyers in defence" explained Kane with a huge grin "also, the final line of defence for Thor's Hammer is a Dark Celestial Fleet behind Boaz and myself, the rear defence fleet is numbered at two hundred strong and is made up of Cuzco-Classes, Inca-Classes, a Minerva-Class Battleship, a few Minerva-Class Cruisers and Musai-Classes that create an impassable defensive line and we have yet to number in the thousands of Mobile Units awaiting in this entire area!"

"Very well, but all the same, should an invasion come to pass then I will lead a force here to repel them in protection of this weapon" smirked Krane before gesturing with his hand and heading off "I leave the base in your hands again, if you desire to call me in the near future, get in contact with Kale at the Government!"

* * *

**12:00pm; Gibraltar: Docks, Imperial Dock**

"Welcome, your majesty, we are glad you could join us" smiled Mare as he saluted when Krane walked down the walkway towards the ground level of the Harbour "all the same, I am glad that you could join us here, we have been slowly gearing up our forces in the region to counterattack the forces led by OMNI and Orb!"

"I see, it explains all these submarines being prepared for combat as soon as I passed into the Strait, the Wall of Gibraltar is covered in an entire task force of Mobile Suites that are on red alert twenty four seven!" announced Krane as he led his Commanders down towards the nearest road where a specific car awaited Krane's arrival "I expect you to keep up the good work!!"

Krane smiled as he typed in the desired code and pulled up the door of his Black Porsche before stepping into it and deactivating the locks on the other door, Shane grumbled as he pulled himself into the chair, the Imperial Consort was wearing a shirt and jeans with a long sleeved military jacket and Leather Gloves over his sensitive skin. Shane's trainers looked dull and used every day which was not the case when it came to working days, the Consort rubbed his forehead in pain and Krane looked over worryingly at his young lover, it had been a year since Shane awoke with his Newtype Noble powers of having a Strong Empathy which came with having powers of feeling the emotions of others, read thoughts, see memories, pick up imprints of clairvoyance off inanimate objects that he touched and touching anything or anyone seemed to increase the power of the Empathy. Krane sighed tiredly as he started up the car and moved from zero to a hundred miles an hour in a second, Krane needed to get away from a lot of people before Shane's headache got any worse and he became…grumpy, Shane was holding on for dear life as Krane moved his usual speed through the city and up towards the hills so that they could head over to their private beach and mansion.

* * *

**7****th**** February, 10:00am; ****Gibraltar: Docks, Imperial Dock**

Kira watched as he arrived at Gibraltar which had been upgraded much more than Kira could have even imagined in such a short time, Krane had been consummating a year's worth of fighting with little rest when it came to OMNI's attempts into his and other neutral territories had allowed Krane to design strong shielding equipment to defend his ports, Gibraltar was the main port in all of Neo-ZAFT as it had a dock, a airport and a recently build space port that was only rivaled by Frostfang.

"Welcome, Mr. Yamato!" announced a voice and a ginger haired man with green eyes stood before the group with a slight bow in the Neo-ZAFT way "I am Andras Casaba, Lord Krane has been awaiting your arrival, he is at his mansion resort just over the mountain!!"

"Thank you, will you be leading us?" asked Kira and Andras nodded as he led the two towards the large Limo that waited, the door opened and the group stepped into the limo to find the back was made of an entire meeting room table, after everyone had sat down the car began moving.

"You are the very same Andras Casaba who wrote the P.L.A.N two thousand years ago, are you not?" asked Rau and Andras nodded with no emotion on his face "then why are you serving Krane when you yourself could be leading all of the Newtypes!?"

"Because Krane is the closest being I foresee to completing the P.L.A.N, Kira will not be able to complete the P.L.A.N as he is weak, he is not willing to do what is necessary!" announced Andras with no show of emotion.

"But Kira wants peace!" argued Lacus but Kira cut her off quickly.

"You're not a Newtype, Lacus, if you were then you'd know not to speak before Lord Andras" muttered Kira who like everyone else had their eyes facing the desk rather than meet Andras' gaze.

"No, why should Lacus be silent, just because we're not Newtypes!" argued Cagalli hotly however before she could blink the point of a golden scythe was against her throat and everyone tensed but didn't move forwards to help her.

"Silence Natural! A single Newtype is worth a billion of you!!" sneered Andras before withdrawing his Scythe and slamming it down on the floor causing the limo doors to open "we're here!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; ****Saudi Arabia: Ar Rass, Battlefield**

**Theme****: Fighting Forces – Gundam 00 OST III**

"SINNs, I wonder how these Mobile Suites got in the hands of the Arabic Union, maybe we should ask the Fallen that question!?" growled Courtney as he dodged the DRAGOONs of the SINNs with ease and folded his own forwards before opening a barrage that destroyed a few SINNs, can't use the DRAGOONs if the pilots are dead.

"Agreed, they should just surrender!" announced Kaiser with a yell as he fired the COUP-DRAGOONs off his HiZAKU Prototype which fired multiple times and destroyed thirty SINNs "it seems they've spent almost their entire force to try and keep us out, it won't help them, their cannons are too slow and that Earth Bound ancient Izumo-Class was destroyed moments ago!!"

"Reminds me of your past, Salena!" laughed Aeal but froze when a Kunai was pointed at his HiZAKU Prototype.

"What have I told you, _Lea_! You don't speak of my past and I won't speak of yours, understand!?" growled Salena as her Mobile Suite looked ready to throw the Kunai.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" shouted Aeal as he backed up his unit from Salena's range.

"Lea! Your name before joining the Executions…was…Lea! Hahahahahahahaha!!" laughed Jeramy and Kaiser joined in also.

"Oh, that will not be forgotten, hahahahaha!" laughed Kaiser as he moved his unit back and fired at a SINN.

"Drop the foreplay, all forces are to attack the enemy HQ, if they do not surrender then we are to begin merciless attacks on their positions!" commanded Courtney as he flew over the battlefield and bombarded the grounded SINNs from where he flew at a vantage point while his forces rushed forwards.

**Theme End**

* * *

**11:30pm; Gibraltar: VIP Area, Krane's Private Residence **

Kira had to admit as he stepped out of the limo that Krane knew how to live in style when it came to living at least twenty miles over a mountain away from his military forces, the mansion was separated from the road they had come in on by a small field of grass with a black tile path leading up to the door while the grass was occupied with hedge statues of great Newtypes such as Napoleon, Queen Elizabeth and even illustrations of what people believed Andras had looked like. As the path reached the mansion another cut off down the hillside towards the beach and it also cut around the back of the house where a maze was erected, Andras didn't pause as he led the group towards the mansion doors but stopped when two people stepped forwards, the first looked like Krane but with military cut hair and the other had Krane's hair shape but it's colour was black and his eyes were brown.

"Ah, Judice and Richard, where is Silvafra?" asked Andras and the one named Judice opened his mouth.

"Our sister is with Courtney, her skills may prove useful, for a Newtype she is known as the Memory Witch!" announced Judice with a sly smile.

"Judice, are you giving our guests a bad time!?" questioned Shane as he stepped through the entrance to look at those before him "and Shinn, would you stop thinking of the Extended, some thoughts I could do without it being in my head!!"

"Daddy!" yelled a voice and the toddler Deus ran giggling out of the front door to latch himself onto Shane's leg "papa said to not keep the guests waiting!!"

"Very well, all of you, follow me!" announced Shane as he led them into the black tiled house with his boots clicking on the floor, the doors at the back of the entrance hall opened and the group walked through to find a large table where Krane was sitting reading a book, when he sensed them enter he smirked and placed the book onto the table.

"Welcome, to a heart of my Empire, my frontier in the north!" announced Krane as he gestured to a group of seats "take a seat, each of you"

"Now, Krane, I was wondering what your intentions were for the Fallen!" announced Kira as he began this political meeting from the one off.

"The Fallen were design by the Dark Celestials simply as a means to take over ZAFT and start the Neo-ZAFT Empire, the Fallen should have been destroyed and absorbed under three years ago by the new Neo-ZAFT, however the P.L.A.N didn't take into account your resistance and therefore you have thrown a monkey wrench including its monkey handler into the gears of the Newtype Plan as it were" smirked Krane as he tapped a finger on the table "you see, we used a lot of equipment in creating this Paramilitary Organization, it seems Rau didn't tell you about who created the Fallen or for what intent!"

"It was to unite the world against them, right?" asked Mu and Krane chuckled with a shake of his head.

"No, that was ideals given over by the Newtype Elder Council in order to lure me out, but they found I had links in the Fallen that allowed me to rise to power of using their gathered hatred!" announced Krane with a smile "the Fallen, you see, were created not only to distract Gilbert but as a trap to keep the Newtype Elder Council with people like Naomi and Christopher in one place to easily be destroyed!"

"In the meantime you have been gathering forces completely loyal to you in the Dark Celestials so that they are powerful pilots after going through training that even the Fallen would forbid, then you slowly begin picking away at every nation until their attention is well distracted by people such as Djibril and Rau, when you're ready you take control of the nation you leaches are connected to and rule as a form of reborn Newtype Empire!" announced Athrun as he thought of Krane's plan "but, you could have separated from ZAFT and made your own nation, why take it over!?"

"Two words, time and resources, ZAFT had the resources and territory needed to speed up my plan greatly!" explained Krane with his bridged fingers "I am now months away from taking over the world, with my usage of Mobile Dolls, Clones and Superweapons the world will bend and break!!"

"But if we get in your way!" argued Kira but Krane silenced him with a hand.

"Through Djibril, I am in complete control of OMNI, though it may not be a direct control" smirked Krane with a glow in his eyes "I'm sure that they will entertain you while I pick away at your blind spots, it will be, entertaining for the both of us!"

"And Orb!?" commanded Cagalli causing Krane to smirk.

"It will fall under the tide of Neo-ZAFT on the 10th, sorry dear Cagalli but unlike you I am steel, unlike you I won't bend to pressure!" scowled Krane as he glared at Kira's twin "but I can understand why, you are a freak, a Natural and Newtype twin! But I must thank you, the only reason my twin reincarnated is because you look a lot like me, so in all sense I should thank you by burning Orb to the ground and thereby removing all of your worries over a stupid group of islands!!"

"That was harsh" muttered Shane and Krane glared over at him.

"If Kira is too kind to tell her how it is, then I will, to rule the world you have to be merciless to even siblings that do not see your point of view" chuckled Krane before looking back at Cagalli "but, if you believe I am wrong Cagalli, you better find the strength needed to correct me then!!"

"But Krane…" started Cagalli but Krane continued on ignoring her.

"Remember all the people that died because of the **Athha's decisions**, remember all the Astray pilots, **remember all the ZAFT Soldiers that were shot down during the Battle Jachin Due!**" growled Krane darkly as he glared at Cagalli "the **Fallen pilots and Talia Gladys**, Athrun Zala and even Kira Yamato for a time, everything has been the Athha's fault partially!!"

"Krane…" started Shane but Krane still continued.

"Let's have an example: Uzumi Nara Athha, before the Battle of Orb the Earth Alliance Fleet had nestled just inside the boarder of Orb, Uzumi should have taken it into his hands and attacked them under the guise of being within **Orb's territory!**" announced Krane as he pointed out "the world would have seen no problem with that, none at all, but when Orb fell it kicked off a **chain of events!!**"

"Let us speak of something else" stated Athrun and Krane nodded, Krane's eyes glowed golden and he clicked his fingers causing a group of holographic computer screens to appear behind his head, upon them showed the battles in the Arabic Union where Neo-ZAFT was having near no casualties.

"As you can see, my forces have all but conquered the Arabic Union, by the tenth all rebel elements will be executed and peace brought to the area!" announced Krane without emotion "I don't need to sweat-top the AU, they just need to be treated better than the other countries under my command, they will be far more loyal than the weak Orb Union!"

"Also, we know that you of the Fallen have been building up war crimes in this time of peace, the Mass Production of SINNs for not only rebels but also neutral nations!" announced Shane as he stepped forwards "also, the stealing of an Archangel-Class from OMNI that was handed over to the Kingdom of Great Britain as well as outdated ships from either side to hand over to neutral nations and rebels is also a crime, we of Neo-ZAFT are just repaying the Fallen for betraying the World!!"

"Is that all you've agreed to meeting us for, to brag!?" questioned Shinn with a growl but raised an eyebrow when Krane shook his head.

"I set up this meeting to cover up the truth behind it, this meeting is really between me and Kira, the rest of you are baggage!" announced Krane as he stood and Kira also stood "if you would follow me!!"

Krane led Kira through a door at the back of the room and down some stairs until they reached a chamber with the initials P.L.A.N on the doorway, the two entered the room and sat down while Kira didn't have to look around to know that this little posh front room scenario was nothing more a server for the P.L.A.N, Krane smiled as he sat down while gazing lightly at Kira.

"Why are you aggressive towards the Fallen, Lucifer, why did you use nukes!?" questioned Kira with a growl and Krane smirked lightly.

"It was a lesson that you have to learn as a leader, Yahweh, you must be willing to sacrifice a few in the name of the many" smiled Krane sadly "you can't pick a few above others, you have no idea whether others under you will be stronger, if you notice Rosiel is the Newtype Noble but Alexiel earned her title as a Vassal!"

"You killed a hundred thousand people, so that you could prove a point, I don't get it Lucifer!!" yelled Kira but Krane raised a hand to silence his brother.

"If you can't rule a nation in a difficult time, then maybe you should surrender now, just relax as you cry in my arms at your failure" smiled Krane as he held his arms out for Kira which the younger never took.

"I won't…" answered Kira and Krane looked disappointed.

"You'll join me eventually, I just need to wait for your defeat and then the prophecy behind us will finally happen, Light and Dark shall join together and unite the galaxy!" announced Krane with a smile "brother, Light and Dark refer to us, Yahweh and Lucifer!!"

"I see, so everything that you're doing is referring to the prophecies, does it also explain why you hate Lacus?" scowled Kira and Krane nodded surprising the younger.

"There is a prophecy about the destruction of humanity and the Earth, it ties in with Lacus and her children…I can't let a dangerous element exist, it would ruin everything!" announced Krane with a snarl "before you go, use the lesson I have told you and don't be selfish, what is more important? Lacus or the World!?"

"Don't make me decide that!" countered Kira and Krane shook his head.

"I can stall the decision, but not stop it, you will have to choose!" announced Krane as he looked far-away and sad causing Kira to want to help the oldest "I do wish the question was, to pick between me and Lacus, but you hate me anyway…leave!!"

Kira sighed and turned from the oldest with a sad look as he exited the room causing Krane's shoulder to droop, they were enemies, Krane hated himself for that moment of weakness before his younger brother and activated the P.L.A.N to get some work done.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that chapter, a little bit of touching warmth between brothers there until Krane saw it as a weakness and distanced himself from Kira, but as you can guess…the enclosing Battle of Orb is approaching.**

* * *

**Executioner Experimental Production Mobile Suite:**

**Code:** NZGMF-2700P

**Name:** HiZAKU Prototype

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Limited Production Divine Celestial Engine: "Sceleris" (means: crime, _sin_, evil deed, wickedness)

**Weapons:**

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in chest

2x "Victory" High-Energy Beam Rifle with 1x Second Generation Energy Grenade Launcher (designed to fire a bolt of energy that explodes after it impacts with an object) each

1x "Darkness" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, located in chest

2x "Balaena Xiphias MK1" Assault Plasma Beam Cannon railguns, located on hips

2x "Revelation" Long Beam Javelin, located on waist

Small COUP-DRAGOON HiMAT Wings System (each equipped with 10x COUP DRAGOONs(1x High-Energy Beam Rifle, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour), it is shaped like a pyramid that opens up for two of its three functions)

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabers also

10x Beam knives (some prefer Beam Kunai) held in the upper leg slots

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x Beam Lance which also acts as 4x Beam Machinegun, stored on back when not in use

(See Old Impulse Silhouettes)

**Other Equipment:**

2x "Guidance" Beam Shield Generators in Wrist Shields

The SIN System – An ability that speeds up the Mobile Suite and increases the weapon power for fifteen minutes and takes five minutes to recharge

Atmospheric Flight

Psycoframe System

Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Neo-Gundanium Armour

**Information:** The Prototype for the new HiZAKU Units that are to be mass produced by April C.E. 76 for all Dark Celestial forces

**Pilot(s):** Executioner Members


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 –OMNI's Siege and the Beginning of the 2****nd**** Battle of Orb**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**8****th**** February, 3:30pm; Space Fortress-Class: Jachin Due, Hanger**

"Incoming OMNI Fleet, naturally, it is about time for some fun!" smirked Lucy Heartweight as she walked into the dressing room, she took out her uniform before changing and moving into the Mobile Suite private readying room, on the leather sofa she noticed a special Cyber-Newtype like herself who like herself had been chosen by Krane to be connected to him via Techno Interface and therefore be able to use it on a smaller scale.

"You're emotionless as always, David Loc, I assume Sarah replaced you at Gibraltar?" asked Lucy but she received no answer "bah, you're always like this, always acting more than human to even your own counterparts who forsook being human to be Krane's Angels of Death"

"I'm just overcome with rage!" announced David aloud causing Lucy to jump before smiling "how dare these inferior life-forms attack us!!"

"I couldn't agree more, what entitlement do these humans have, to be able to skip Vega at the Gates of Hell and come straight here? It just sounds stupid, what do they think we are, newborn angel slayers!?" smirked Lucy as she skipped over to her comrade "we need to protect Lord Krane's Empire, it is the reason we were given our power, we owe Krane everything!!"

"Exactly, what right do they have to our rule, they should just perish!" announced David as he poured some whisky before swallowing a stress tablet followed by the whisky, due to the design of the Special Cyber-Newtypes, overdosing on Drugs or Poison did not affect the body making SCNs very hard to kill considering their skills in battle.

"Then let us enjoy this feast we are given, they will be the sacrifice we always wanted for our desires, let us kill them all!" announced Lucy with a cruel grin "will that repent their souls in your eyes!?"

And then something rare happened when not around Krane, David let a cold smile appear before answering "Yes, for now at least…"

"_All pilots to their Mobile Suites and Armours, incoming enemy forces! I repeat: All pilots to their Mobile Suites and Armours, incoming enemy forces!!" _announced Devil Commander Marian Flash who served under Krane just as she did as a Sin Commander.

"Well, looks like the bastards are here, time to play ball!" giggled Lucy as she picked up her helmet and placed it on her head while David did the same next to her.

"Good luck" nodded David as he headed out the room first and Lucy sighed before following.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Carpentaria Naval Base: Outside Carpeterian Gulf Defence Wall, Battlefield **

"Pathetic!" growled Imperial Knight John Pitt as he dodged the Abyss Impulse Custom away easily using his Special Cyber-Newtype skills before launching a "Castilian" torpedo from the four "Castilian" Missile/torpedo launchers at the front of the Mobile Armour followed by a shot from both barrels of the M117 "Balaena Kai" dual-barrelled dual beam cannon to impact and damage a submerged Archangel-Class.

"John, his majesty doubts that anyone can get passed these wall defences but it is better to be safe than sorry, we will concentrate all forces to the front of the wall to stop enemies attempting to hit it while it's defences counterattack!" announced Goud as the Odin Custom flew over and slashed through a Hellsing using the "Gungnir" beam javelin.

"Bah, already done on this end!" announced John as he fired the two M98 dual Assault Particle cannon as it passed the Archangel-Class which slammed into bridge tower of the Archangel-Class which exploded from the beating it was attaining from not only John's Unit but also other underwater units "I am heading to the surface to help with the destruction of the three Archangel-Classes above water while the remaining submerged one is already being heavily competed over by our submarines and Naval units!!"

"Very well, are you in contact with his majesty!?" questioned Goud as he took out another Paladin unit making it his seventh unit in the entire battle.

"Of course!" announced John before his eyes turned golden.

* * *

**3:40pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command/P.L.A.N Room**

"We are halfway through the red sea, your majesty!" announced Renaldo over a transmission from the bridge and Krane nodded while Andras moved to stand next to Krane.

"Judice has been sent to the PLANTs and Richard is staying to observe the defence of Gibraltar even though he isn't needed, also you Knight are signing in as well as Vega and his friends, we need simply wait out this invasion before we counterattack!" announced Andras and Krane nodded as he activated the Techno Interface and golden holograms appeared.

"_My Lord, we have begun operations to defend the PLANTs!_" announced the Hologram of Lucy who had also activated her Techno Interface.

"_Carpentaria has also been attacked, however their little force, underestimated my and Goud's power!_" commented John with a smirk while glancing over at David with a sigh.

"_Gibraltar will be held, your majesty!_" announced Mare's hologram and Krane nodded with a smirk.

"_Father, my forces are ready to set sail, the moment that the enemy forces are destroyed here at Carpentaria, we shall set sail for Orb!_" announced Vega's hologram with a grin.

"Very well, destroy all those who find it…intriguing, to face we Demon Angels!" announced Krane with a smirk "then, we will coat this world in Darkness!!"

"_Yes, my dark Messiah!_" announced all the Holograms before they faded.

* * *

**4:00pm; Achilles-Class Dreadnought: Radical, Bridge**

"Admiral Gustavo, the Peacemaker Force is ready for takeoff, however there is a large ship detected ahead…it seems to be a Capital Ship!" announced the ship's Captain.

"I see, so that is the legendary Gwadan, the rumours of its size and beauty are not fully justified compared to the true sight of the ship" muttered the Admiral in awe as he looked at the mighty ship "have the Archangel-Class: Regicide, move to the side of the fleet's frontline and prepare to launch the first peacemaker force, have the Archangel-Class: Resolute, meanwhile move to the mission spot!"

"Commander, two upgraded Impulse units have just obliterated the Regicide and their Peacemaker Force!" yelled the Captain and the Admiral Froze as he thought, 5 minutes, it had taken five minutes for the Archangel-Class to launch the Peacemaker Force…meaning that as soon as the Peacemaker Force had launched the enemy units had destroyed the Archangel-Class but…from such a distance?

"You'll find, that even if your Peacemaker Force has the stronger weapon, ours has better Range!" laughed Lucy as she fired the equipped Creation Mega Launcher again which the shot hit a Agamemnon-Class at the back of the fleet which exploded in a burst of particles.

"Damn, move the fleet to defensive positions, it seems that the tide has turned!" growled Admiral Gustavo as he noted the power the two units had "move the ships towards the hiding place of the Resolute, have the Resolute move ahead with its mission parameters, we will launch the last Peacemaker Force at the PLANTs Now!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Near Jachin Due, Battlefield**

"The Legendary Peacemaker Force, they are no match for our units, we have superior range to them!" laughed Lucy as she took aim once again using her Creation Mega Launcher to destroy an Archangel-Class that seemed to get in the way of the flagship as the intended target.

"A secondary force!" announced David with golden eyes before they faded and he glared towards an Asteroid which had been shadowing a hidden Archangel-Class which was now advancing towards the PLANTs, David lifted his own Creation Mega Launcher before firing at a Nelson-Class before moving his Blast Impulse away from a near fatal shot, Lucy looked feral as she turned her Sword Impulse around.

"A sneak attack, huh, well that is a failed attempt!" announced Lucy as she took aim with the Creation Mega Launcher except a beam shot from a Mobile Hybrid that looked like a Skygrasper "isn't that the GAT-X380 Deviation, I thought that the Infinite Justice torched that thing, well at least it gives me a chance to make scrap metal!!"

"Cecile has destroyed the Enemy Peacemaker Force and the Archangel-Class that carried it, this battle…" announced David as he fired a shot from his Creation Mega Launcher which destroyed the Radical and killed everyone aboard it "is finally over!"

"Goodbye!" laughed Lucy as she was about to pull the trigger on the Creation Mega Cannon a third time, the first and second time had removed the arms of the Deviation, however Lucy froze as her eyes went golden.

"_Wait!" _echoed Krane's voice through the Techno Interface Connection _"this pilot could be useful, he could be the one we need to be able to pilot the Saviour Impulse, bring him in undamaged!!"_

"Aww, well if you say so, your majesty!" announced Lucy with a grin after hacking into the Deviation's O.S. and taking control of the entire unit.

* * *

**7:00pm; Washington: Near D.C, Djibril's Mansion: Underground Office**

"What the Hell happened!!?" yelled Djibril as he slammed his whiskies glass down onto the arm of his throne-like chair.

"You know very well what happened, we attacked as requested earlier than we were prepared for as agreed on the April month and attacked the Holy Newtype Empire of Neo-ZAFT before the 10th February when Neo-ZAFT would be distracted by the invasion on Gibraltar!" announced President Copland as he glared at Djibril "therefore our space forces were divided between five Archangel-Classes down at Carpentaria which were not even a challenge and a fleet of Dreadnoughts, Destroyers, Archangel-Classes and aged ships that were all destroyed leaving our space naval forces empty of high-hitting ships!!"

"I don't care about that, we bit off more than we could chew when it came to Neo-ZAFT, I want all remaining Nelson, Drake and Agamemnon-Classes placed into fleets and bugging the Fallen supply-lines and military movements!" announced Djibril as he made a decision "leave me to speak with Krane, speaking with Krane at this point is beyond negotiations with the governments!"

* * *

**9****th**** February, 8:00am; Mobile Fortress: Arcadia, Meeting Room**

"Before you go to Earth I have to warn you about Krane, Krane compared to the rest of you has killed from when he was a toddler, back then he killed two assassins without much physical effort" announced Rau as he indicated to the recording "I have looked over this recording many a time but I never figured out how he did it, now I have deduced that he used Telekinesis, if you notice the blood bursting out of the assassin's veins!"

"How…did he…" stuttered Canard with wide eyes as he looked at the recording.

"If we slow it down and look in an aura sight, see those tendrils of dark red energy? That is Krane's aura striking out in defence!" announced Rau as he indicated to the recording which was moving in slow motion "I believe that Krane is learning mastery over that ability with Andras as his teacher!!"

* * *

**9:00pm; Carpentaria Naval Base, Imperial Suite**

"We are glad to have you here, majesty, simply call if you require something!" announced the Base Commander with a smile and Krane nodded before gesturing with his hand "yes, your majesty!?"

"How long until the shuttle I have requested arrives from Jachin Due!?" questioned Krane and the Commander smiled.

"It should arrive by early morning tomorrow, if that is what your worrying about, I hear that Lord Vega and Lord Auel have already headed with all speed for Orb!" announced the Base Commander but Krane made a gesture and the Commander bowed before leaving.

"You are tired, Krane, maybe I can help you relax!" announced Shane with a smile as he rested on the Emperor sized bed beside Krane.

"I can't rest yet!" announced Krane as he moved to stand however Shane pulled him back down "I have work to do"

"Krane, you may be a Prodigy, however you can't do everyone's jobs for them" smiled Shane as he nuzzled Krane's throat "please rest, you need to rest above all others, please Krane…"

"Very well, Shane, since you're the one asking!" announced Krane as he straddled Shane's waist "however, I don't you'll like my kind of…R&R!"

"I…seem to think, Krane, that that is a matter of opinion" smirked Shane as he pressed his lips against Krane's own before pulling away "your overflowing love, if I had a choice, than that would be the only thing my Empathy should be allowed to pick up!"

"Then I will make sure, that I am the only thing your skin touches tonight, so that the only thing your Empathy will pick up will be my love!" smiled Krane as he caressed Shane lovingly.

* * *

**10****th**** February, 4:30am; Carpentaria Naval Base, Imperial Suite**

Shane growled as he stood from the bed with utter fury as the intercom beeped loud enough for not Krane to hear but the young ace did, using what fury he could beyond the pain in his ass the noir haired he stomped over the intercom with a growl, slamming the intercom on the Base Commander jumped when he saw Shane naked and growling at him for interrupting his and Krane's sleep.

"What is it!?" growled Shane and though he was speaking at a whisper as not to awaken Krane he still had a feral look about him and the way he spoke.

"The Shuttle, his majesty requested…has arrived" whimpered the Base Commander and Shane turned even more feral.

"Next time, Commander, wake me up after six am" announced Krane from behind Shane "then you wouldn't have Shane breathing down your throat for the entirety of the communication, I will be there to see the prisoner shortly, have Lucy and David arrived!?"

"Yes, they arrived at Carpentaria this morning, they insisted that you would want them on your trip to the Orb Union!" announced the Base Commander and Shane snarled in the Intercom's direction causing the Base Commander to cut off the communication prematurely.

"Your calling all of your Knights to Earth, but what about Space, we don't have enough Aces up in Space!" argued Shane as he turned back to Krane who was lounging on the bed.

"Asuzur's Team are on it as well as Cecile's, I have enough Space Naval Forces up there and it will take time for OMNI to build more ships after we trashed the last of them, to do that they will need Space Ports and they only have a limited number of them as it is!" announced Krane as he stood "I need a shower, going to join me!?"

"Yeah, also I have an answer for your proposition, I will marry you" smiled Shane with a smirk "no need for you to get on your knees, we both know you hate bowing, just know that you can offer me a ring without having to bow down!"

"Well, later today we can have a sparring match, see how you've improved with a Katana!" announced Krane as he nodded towards a pedestal were below the sheathed Deus Mortis lay a sword with two separate sheaths for the blade warped into one which was named G_rim_ Messor or Grim Reaper, it was actually two Katanas that could be detached from each other and due to its parallel blades it could create a wound that was difficult to stitch up which would allow the user to not have to target vital spots to kill, the reinforced blades strengthened each other making not only a stronger attack but also a strong defence and allowed the wielder to face a person ten times stronger than himself and due to the gap between the duel blades allowed Shane to disarm any swordsman he came across.

"Why not, can't slack off now, can I?" smirked Shane as he headed towards the bathroom with Krane not far behind.

* * *

**7:00am; Carpentaria: Prison Area, Extended Holding Cell**

"My, my, such hate directed at Newtypes!" announced Krane as he stepped into the cell with a smirk "you must be Victor Johnson, I have come to adopt you into my family and to give you a future, a future in hunting down Newtypes not loyal to me especially the Fallen!!"

"The Fallen are your enemies!?" announced Victor with a snarl "why should I trust you, Newtype!?"

"Because I know of the attack on your town when you were just a boy, the Fallen under the leadership of the Newtype Elder Council attacked in vengeance when I would have gone to war rather than commit an act of Genocide, I am now offering the Fallen repentance and those who want vengeance against the Fallen are welcome in my family line!" announced Krane as he outstretched a hand "do you not want revenge against the Fallen who have killed your family, relatives and friends!?"

"…" as Victor gave no answer as he thought it through.

"This sword is Mano De Venganza or Hand of Vengeance!" announced Krane as he placed a katana on the table "take up this sword when you have made your choice, tell the guards, they will escort you to me but not before purifying you of the Extended influence!!"

Victor sat there for a moment before reaching over to the table and pulling the Katana close to him, he drew the blade to find that the blunt side was all black while the blade itself was ruby red, the handle was a brown colour while the words Mano De Venganza was written up both sides of the blade in purple writing.

* * *

**8:00am; Carpentaria: Imperial District, Training Room**

**Theme – The Face of Lost Pride – Final Fantasy Crisis Core**

Krane spun in the air with his blade spiralling with him so that any attack Shane moved to make instantly clashed with his blade at every moment that Shane got, next Krane brought his centre of gravity so that he was standing facing the young Demi-god with a relaxed posture, Shane charged and with the Grim Messor managed to disarm Krane who flipped over Shane's next slash and grabbed Deus Mortis out of the air as it fell. Shane let out a snarl as he spun around and slashed with all his force causing Krane to lean back a bit as Shane used his anger to power him along, Krane scowled before spinning 360* sending Shane flying backwards slash born from heightened velocity, Krane then jumped up with a spin and slashed down at Shane who jumped back to save himself from the impact of Krane's merciless blade which the force created a shockwave on the ground as well as created a dent in the metal floor.

"Come on Shane, show me how good you've become, how do you expect to beat Stella Loussier even with your brother's interference if you can't entitle yourself as a strong swordsman!" announced Krane as he slashed at Shane who blocked the slash with one blade while he split the other into a second Katana and slashed causing Krane to draw his combat knife and block the second Katana with a smirk "very inventive, if not predictable, Shinn however was never good with his head!!"

"Of course, he'd fall for that, which allows me to overpower him and destroy his Extended Rat in one swift combo!" smirked Shane as he recombined the two Katanas before charging again which Krane slipped past easily enough.

**Theme End**

* * *

**10:30am; Minerva-Class Frigate: **_**Shi no mon**_**, Bridge **

"It is time that Orb felt the wrath of Neo-ZAFT, meanwhile, the battle at Gibraltar is almost ready to begin!" announced Vega as he stood from his command chair at the back of the bridge around the tactics table " we will attack Orb from the southern shore!!"

"Yes, brother, it should be easy enough" smirked Auel as he looked at the map "though our taskforce is small, we should easily destroy the enemy, even with only eleven ships!"

"We attack at midday!" announced Liam as he stood before walking to the front of the bridge to ponder.

* * *

**11:30pm; Gibraltar Mega Port, Military HQ**

"It seems that OMNI are really making their move on us and the Fallen, I feel sorry for them, they are so out of their league!" laughed Mare as he looked at the tactical display while Sarah Thompson simply sighed.

"We destroy the Orb Fleet and the trapped OMNI Forces that are close to losing supplies after their flight from Suez will have no means to get past our defences meaning that they will either ran away and starve or continuing to fight and get killed" smiled Sarah with no emotion on her face "this will mean that OMNI is purged from Europe and Africa as we go on to destroy all rebels left behind in their wake, the greedy and needy have always caused corruption wherever they go, we are just punishing them since people like that could never evolve into Newtypes on their own!"

"That is also the reason that Krane created the Newtype Drugs and allow even Extendeds into our midst, it allows a form of repentance under the Light-Bearer's command where they serve hard labour till the end of their days, for these Run-Away Newtypes are not real, pure Newtypes but ineffective copies!" announced Richard with a crossed leg "this means that they are expendable!"

"I'm so glad that a sibling of Krane is here with us, someone who understands his point of view, you cannot understand how unbearable it is for these humans to be around us" announced Sarah and Richard chuckled.

"Their only purpose is to serve us, we are the gods that they've always wanted, those on the PLANTs seemed to have learned that lesson not long after Krane came to power" smirked Richard as he continued "those, however, on difficult areas are intentionally being starved to bring out the poisoning individuals in the form of rebels before executing them, the Execution teams with the Executioners and Courtney at their head are needed for this"

"Everything is going as the P.L.A.N has dictated, we will be the ones to purify humanity and prepare for the Astrals arrival, not the Fallen or LOGOS!" announced Mare and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that long chapter, as you can see, Krane's forces are heading to earth but why leave so much at risk? That is a secret that you'll have to Review for!!**

* * *

**Neo-ZAFT Imperial Knight Impulse Gundam designs:**

**Code:** NZGMF-L56S/γ-EX

**Name:** Blast Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x Creation Particle Cannons, located on backpack surrounded by "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in chest

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

2x x MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

Two groups of 3x M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannon, located on backpack silhouette

4x MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannon, located on top of backpack silhouette

4x GMF39 quadruple missile launcher with AGM282 "Firecomet" guided missiles, held on the upper backpack when not in use

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Even though it is a heavy artillery unit, like the Genocide, it is equipped with a Celestial Booster Engine to have very little aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** David Loc

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/β-EX

**Name:** Sword Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in chest

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

2x RQM70 "Flash-Edge 4" beam boomerang/beam sabre

2 x MMI-790 "Excalibur Maximus" anti-ship sword/long blade whip

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

2x built-in shields transformable Shields that can turn, each turn as a different weapon: one side uses 1x built-in "Tyranny" Heavy Beam duel Gatling Gun, also opposite side can also be held with the main weapon being 1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar

2x x MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Creation Booster Engine for limited Aerial Flight

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information: **A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** Lucy Heartweight

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/ε-EX

**Name:** Abyss Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm CIWS, located in chest

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

1x M117 "Balaena Kai" dual-barrelled dual beam cannon, located on back of the backpack

4x "Castilian" Missile/torpedo Launcher, located at top of shoulder shields

2x M98 dual Assault Particle cannon, located at the tip of shoulder shields

2x MA-X446E triple beam cannon, located on the underside of shoulder shield

2x Beam Pole Axes that can be combined to form a MA-MR Falx G9 beam axe

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Celestial Booster Engine to have very little aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** John Pitt


	8. Character Code Names redone! Important!

**The Fallen God, Fallen Angels and Demons of the Dark Celestials**

**Disclaimer: Other than a few Characters below, all of these Characters belong to me, some words and names however do belong to Gundam Seed, Destiny and Dark Destiny**

Note! – Those listed below are high ranked members of the Dark Celestials and Aces in their own right

* * *

///Gods///

**Krane Yamato/Hibiki **– **Lucifer** (he was known while in the Fallen as the angelic name **Lucifel** prior to becoming a 'demon' (which was a stepping stone for him to become:) and later God of Darkness)

**Angel/God borderer data: **God of Darkness, Sinner, Creator of Darkness, Heart of his man-made darkness, lord of the dead, twin brother of **Yahweh** (God and the given Angelic name to **Kira Yamato**) and Archangel: Michael (the leader of God's armies) etc, etc, etc; it is unconfirmed that Lucifer has some incest for his younger brother: Yahweh (God) (there is an argument that he felt incest towards Michael also) and only rebelled so that he could take the burden of rule off his Brother's shoulders; he was sealed in Eden for his crimes but escaped to his ruled hell with help from Rosiel, he was amazingly heaven's most cherished angel and crossbred god before falling

**Character Data:** Much like the relationship between his name sake (Lucifer), Krane's obsession with Kira (Yahweh) has been believed to boarder on incest even though Krane would never approach Kira in such a manner, Krane cares about Kira more than anyone else and even Shane believes that Krane's love for Kira surpasses his love for Shane, Krane has no intention of approaching Kira in such a way however intends to show his love by making Kira join him or defeat Kira to force Kira to yield to him, later however he decides to amplify his Darkness and control it so that he could balance Kira as the Purest form of Darkness while Kira resembled the Purest form of Light, he was loyal to the Fallen until he opened his eyes to the corruption and mass genocide in their ranks, this led to his untimely betrayal and he fled Arcadia

**Deus - Beelzebub**

**Angel/God borderer data: **Fallen angel known as the "prince of demons"

**Character Data:** Like the name states, Deus is Krane's biological son which the Dark Celestials circle around; he is therefore known as the Prince to Krane's Empire

**Vega – Satan**

**Angel/God borderer data: **Christian fallen angel whose name means "adversary"

**Character Data:** Adopted Son of Krane Hibiki and was willing to infect himself with Krane and Shane's Genes, he is not a biological son and therefore not a biological heir, he pilots the Genocide and later the Neo-Genocide

* * *

///Hunter Angels///

**Victor Johnson/Hibiki – Alastor **

**Angel Data:** The Dark Angel Son of Samael and Lucifer, he is a Demi-God of Vengeance, his name translated to English means "avenger"

**Character Data:** Victor was given an offer by Krane to be able to kill off the all Newtypes not loyal to Krane and hence the Fallen Angels, his DNA was reconstituted using Krane's so that he became a "Krane Remnant"

**Auel Neider (****regenerated)/Hibiki – Set **

**Angel Data:** A demon from ancient Egypt that is known as the God of the Dead, originally a god of who was originally the god of the desert, Storms, Darkness, and Chaos.

**Character Data:** After Auel Neider was killed as a pilot of the Destroy, Krane cloned him and used the remains with the clone to regenerate the Extended, Krane also included his miracle DNA to reconstitute the Extended implants so that he became a partial Newtype Royal like the Imperial Knights and differently Richard which were called "Krane Remnants"

* * *

///Fallen and Dark Angels///

**Cecile Boonar** – Organic Angel **Alexiel **

**Angel Data:** One of the two Strongest Angels that led a Rebellion with Lucifer and was cursed to reincarnate in the lives of sad individuals, the people Alexiel most loved was Lucifer (Devil), Uriel, Yahweh (God), Rashnu and her twin: Inorganic Angel Rosiel, she called for the 2nd Angel War against god and was sealed away beside Lucifer, she and her brother rose to power as Dark Angels beside Lucifer when Rosiel helped Lucifer and herself escape to hell, her and Lucifer's prison was the Angel Garden or the known as the Garden of Eden to mythology

**Character Data:** Cecile Boonar is the strongest female in the Dark Celestials and Neo-ZAFT; she helped Krane not only fight during the 1st Bloody Valentine War but start up both the Dark Celestials and the Fallen, she was assigned to become a Deity Commander with the official name Alexiel however she like Alexiel's name sake joined Krane in the rebellion against the Fallen however she does have a love for 'God' in the form of Kira Yamato however it is a form of respect for the individual, she flirts with Rau and her shifty love for him link herself to the Fallen however her love is unconfirmed at present…

**Kale Boonar** (mentioned however never seen to date) - Inorganic Angel **Rosiel**

**Angel Data: **Younger twin of Alexiel and doesn't age but instead gets younger, he works as a mediator of sorts between Heaven and Hell however his true loyalty is to his sister and therefore Lucifer which caused him to rebel against God a second time to free his sister and Lucifer before escaping with them to hell

**Character Data:** Ironic enough, he helped Gilbert Durandal lead a Rebellion against Krane and before that had acquired the Neo-GENESIS Prototype as well as 'lost' the Alpha-GENESIS Superweapons, Kale does seem to take orders from Cecile and Krane however his allegiance except to those three are a mystery, it is confirmed that he goes by the Alias of Suicide Captain Samuel Phillips however it is confirmed that his rank is of Devil Commander if not higher, he is known to pilot a Saviour Impulse Custom prior before stealing a Gundam from the Fallen that was dated to be dismantled as it had potential.

**Shane Asuka - ****Samael**

**Angel Data:** Pronounced as the Dark Angel of Death and Hell Hound, it is a servant of Lucifer and therefore guards the boundary between Earth and Hell as well as protects the God of Darkness during his time in the Human World, he was created by Lucifer from the frozen tears of Angels; another belief is that Samael is one of the 5 original Angel children of Yehovah and Minerva (Samael, Lucifel, Michael, Gabriel and Yahweh), he has the ability to take on a demonic dog form, he sided with Lucifel when he rebelled against heaven and therefore he was imprisoned in Hell and takes on the task as the Grim Reaper

**Character Data:** Shane Asuka owes his life to Krane who was quite literally: 'His beginning', Krane loves Shane to the point of obsession however that is paled by Krane's love for his brother, it seems however that Shane is willing to give everything to Krane in return for giving Shane a chance at life; the only other person he cares for is Shinn, though it seems doubtful, as he does care for a inner circle of friends and grudgingly Stella and Mayu

///Demons and ex-Angels///

**Goud Vair - ****Astaroth**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who is a grand duke in hell

**Character Data:** Goud Vair, like Cecile Boonar, is extremely loyal to Krane and has been considered a kind of protégé for Krane; Goud is one of Krane's Vassals, a mentor of sorts for Deus and a Aide for Vega as he rules as Stewart, he has a friendly relationship with Courtney however looks down on Heine who is also a Vassal and seems impassive with his death which allowed Courtney to overtake Heine's position

**Asuzur Zala - Amy**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Name of a fallen angel who is a president in hell

**Character Data:** Krane's best friend who he had promised to bring down Patrick Zala alongside, Krane trusts Asuzur to be able to lead in his wake while Krane is busy with other 'business', Krane usually lies about the Supreme Commander's and his counterparts' skills to keep them hidden

**Zake Bonaparte - Beleth**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who is a terrible king over 85 legions

**Character Data:** A very frightening Supreme Commander who is a well known genius on the battlefield and was subjugated alongside his twin brother to the 'Newtype Royal Project', he has the physical strength, genius and piloting skills of Rau Le Creuset

**Jake Bonaparte - Botis**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel who appears as a viper

**Character Data:** A mysterious twin to Zake and Supreme Commander of the Special Forces, he is a master of stealth and martial arts which his affinity for was gained from the Genes of Rau Le Creuset from the 'Newtype Royal Project'

**Madam 'Russo' Rough - Abezethibou**

**Demon/Angel Data: **One-winged Red Sea fallen angel

**Character Data:** A Devil Commander named after blood which she later loved the sight of her namesake, she inherited the Largest Consortium in the known world and is loyal to Krane for unknown reasons, she is happy so long as she is allowed to fight and is usually stationed at Fort Frostfang

**Courtney Heironimus - Azza**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel whose name means "the strong"

**Character Data:** A powerful Newtype that Krane found hidden in his ranks, upon Heine's death he became a Vassal to the Emperor, he is last seen leading a Worldship over Mars at the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Mare Strode - Rahab**

**Demon/Angel Data: **Fallen angel of pride whose name means "violence"

**Character Data:** A Devil Commander who is known as the "Demon of Gibraltar", he guards Gibraltar against all attacks with his Destiny Impulse Custom; he is usually based at Gibraltar especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Riika Sheder - ****Flauros**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as a leopard

**Character Data: **Known as the "Demon of Jaburo", she defends Jaburo against all attacks with her Gaia Impulse Custom; she is usually based in Jaburo especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**David Loc - ****Abaddon**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel of death whose name means "to destroy"

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Odessa", he defends Odessa against all attacks with his Blast Impulse Custom; he is usually based in Odessa especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War but also he has some connection to Krane other than being a Knight of his Empire as he knows the Perfect Coordinator Project, it is undecided if he is a close brother to Krane through the project or if he is an Adopted Child as Abaddon is the dragon child of Lucifer

**Jon Pitt - ****Forneus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel marquis who appears as a sea monster

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Carpentaria", he defends Carpentaria and all nearby locations against all attacks with his Abyss Impulse Custom; he is usually based in Carpentaria especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Sarah Thompson - ****Bune  
****Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as a dragon with three heads

**Character Data:** Known as the "Demon of Endymion", she defends the Luna No Stations of Endymion against all attacks with her Chaos Impulse Custom; she is usually based in Luna 2 especially after the end of the 3rd Bloody Valentine War

**Heine Westenfluss - Azael**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Evil, fallen angel who cohabited with women

**Character Data:** The Aide to Krane Hibiki and Spy, he becomes Vassal due to being the protector of Vega and uses his power to portray himself as a crimson knight shadowed by Goud Vair (the true Crimson Knight of ZAFT), he is killed in battle and Krane comments how much of a disappointment he was which was a repeat of Rau's thought of the deceased Muruta Azrael; also to beat around the bush it seems that Heine attempts to seduce Krane while working as his assistant but Krane escapes most attempts, Krane's rhetorical question to Heine is: "Do you think you're the first Aide I've ever had in the Dark Celestials!?", as a threat

**Nicol Amalfi – Lerajie**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears as an archer in green

**Character Data:** A revived Celestial Warrior who acts as Spy, infiltrator and Assassin, he works under Jake Bonaparte and does 'odd jobs' of Krane

**Head Scientist/Andras – Andras/Yehovah/Enra-O**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel marquis and appears raven-headed

**Character Data:** The head of the Dark Celestials weapon development projects, he is good friends with Krane and even saved his life, the Head Scientist is young for his amazing intelligence but doesn't know his original name due to amnesia however he is related to the Newtype Nobility, it is revealed that he is Andras Casaba who as Enra-O serves Lucifer in disguise as the Fallen Angel Andras to watch his 'son' since he was once the creator of the original 5 Angels (which Lucifer and Yahweh were a part of) called Yehovah.

**Judice Lisborn - Asmodeus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** One of the most evil of fallen angels, being an archdemon

**Character Data:** A clone of Krane Hibiki that was used as a base in creating Kira Yamato, though a failure in the Perfect Coordinator Project he was a variable base for the Ultimate Coordinator and later Kira's rise to power, he hates everyone that is close to Krane simply because he is obsessed with standing beside his 'brother' even when his brother shows love for him and commands him to stop his foolishness

**Steven Soka – Andrealphus**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who can transform humans into birds

**Character Data:** A pilot in Vega's team and later Vega's bodyguard, he is known to fly aerial units above all else, he pilots the Rapier and the Neo-Rapier

**Kirsty Voskolv – Enepsigos**

**Demon/Angel Data:** Fallen angel who appears in the shape of woman

**Character Data:** A pilot on Vega's team and self-claimed boyfriend of Vega (Vega in truth is only interested in Liam Gladys who he went to the academy with), she is later confirmed to be dating Steven Soka, she pilots the Reaper and the Neo-Reaper

**Liam Gladys – ****Mammon**

**Demon Data:** One of the Seven Satans, the Golden Count, _"Avarice"_, formerly a member of the Angels. He was constantly staring down at heaven's golden road, which is why he was cast out. Mammon has the head of a raven, and he sometimes takes that form.

**Character Data:** The son of Talia Gladys that joined Gilbert in his rebellion against Krane's Neo-ZAFT but later he was talked out of it by Vega, he is now the lover of Vega since they are Gemini Twins like Goud and Trey and Shane and Krane, he was born a Newtype for unknown reasons

**Jesse – Leviathan **

**Demon Data:** The Seven Satan of _"Envy"_. He was once an angel who sheds his angel-hood and dons the cloth of a great sea-dragon. The Leviathan never makes dealings with any of the other Satans because he has reverted to believing himself to be a dragon and therefore acts like one.

**Character Data:** He is a pilot that serves under Trey, he is known to have joined Neo-ZAFT alongside Trey when they were attempted to be destroyed by LOGOS Loyal OMNI, his brother is Jacen

**Jacen – Valefar**

**Demon Data:** Valefar is a Duke of Hell. He tempts people to steal and is in charge of a good relationship among thieves, but later he brings them to the gallows. Valefar is considered a good familiar by his associates "till they are caught in the trap." He commands ten legions of demons.

**Character Data:** He is a pilot that serves under Trey, he is known to have joined Neo-ZAFT alongside Trey when they were attempted to be destroyed by LOGOS Loyal OMNI, his brother is Jesse

**Trey Laporte – Windigo**

**Demon Data:** It is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform, or which could possess humans. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as taboo.

**Character Data:** The ground based OMNI Ace who turned from OMNI when LOGOS commanded their destruction and instead joined his Lover: Goud Vair in Neo-ZAFT

* * *

**Note – This sheet is yet confirmed as completed as there may be changes later on, for example: the survival of Courtney, David Loc, John Pitt and Sarah Thompson have not been confirmed as well as the survival of a few other characters **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 –The Battle of Gibraltar and Remembrance of Peace**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**12:00pm; Wall of Gibraltar, Battlefield **

"Ha, it seems that OMNI has sent most of its remaining Earth bound ships to stop our influence in Western Europe, how pathetic!" laughed Mare as he dodged his Destiny Impulse Custom away from multiple beam shots that were zooming left and right, he used the four Celestial Booster Engines to dodge away from enemy Beam shots with obvious ease before destroying outdated Murasames as the flew in Mobile Armour mode nearby.

"Such outdated units are pathetic, I think we'll have some fun with these bastards, its those Lesser Being's own fault for attacking us" smirked Sarah as she slashed through a Murasame while firing her "Dark Scylla" multi-phase beam cannon at a Orb Aegis-class cruiser that was turning its 250mm rapid fire gun in her direction before transforming to Mobile Armour mode and flying forwards before crushing two Murasames in its shield claw before activating the beam function and cutting them in two, next she used the Mobile Armour Mode's "Dark Scylla" multi-phase beam cannon to destroy a line of Ootsukigata in Mobile Suite mode.

"It seems that they don't know when to give up, they should retreat, maybe OMNI has got a dagger pointed at Orb's back should they back out" smirked Mare as he dodged a few beam shots before slashing with his beam sabre fingers causing three Murasames to explode from the strain of trying to put up with more than one thin beam sabre slashing at the armour.

"_Sarah, the OMNI Forces fleeing from Suez are attacking the main port, come back and lead the defence!_" commanded Richard and Sarah sighed before agreeing and heading back to the remaining Minerva-Class Cruiser in Gibraltar dock which was preparing to launch from the docks to defend the eastern side of the dock.

* * *

**((Flashback))**

**12****th**** January, C.E. 75, 12:45pm; China's Yi Providence: Cheng Du, City proper**

"Rebels, how dull" smirked Zake as he motioned with his hand and the soldiers beside him open fired on the street full of rebels that had been caught and dragged into this street, since they were losing space in prisons it came down to Neo-ZAFT to make slaughterhouses of streets and locations that rebels had been gathered at, it was a justified idea that would keep the rebels under Krane's boot indefinitely.

"My Lord, there are a handful of rebels that have yet to be brought in, our forces are working double time to find those rebels and their connections" announced a Cyber-Clone as he stepped forwards without an emotion on their faces.

"I see, if they resist then you are to kill on sight, do what needs to be done to execute all these rebels!" announced Zake before walking off "I'll head back to Neo-Atlantis and speak with his majesty, if I succeed, we'll have an elite task force to deal with the rebels!"

* * *

**15****th**** January, 1:00pm; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle**

"Your majesty, I come before you to speak of something of extreme consequences that will increase our military apparatus by at least 50%, I desire that you create the Execution Teams!" announced Zake who was kneeling before the Dais with Krane and his throne upon it.

"Expand on your request, if you could" smirked Krane as he looked down at Zake with not even a glimmer of emotion of compassion.

"The Execution Teams are a force that I came up with, their designed to execute rebels and their resources the moment that they notice their activities, they are led by the Executioners which are the equivalent of the Supreme Commanders in their ranks" announced Zake and Krane looked thoughtful as a million possibilities ran though his head before he leaned forwards with a smirk.

"Your request seems to pry at my interest and therefore it may be possible to set up this team of enforcers, but should failure happen within our ranks I will be sure to excruciate your performance on the highest level, is that Clear Supreme Commander Zake Bonaparte!?" questioned Krane and Zake nodded his head while still bowing "if you are correct in this idea, then we should be able to swiftly execute the remaining rebels to our regime, that will send the message across that we do not tolerate those who resist our cause!"

"Yes, Majesty, how are things with the royal family?" asked Zake and Krane's smile became an emotionless line.

"Very…busy…" shuddered Krane and Zake raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

**10****th**** January, 7:00pm; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle: Krane's Chambers**

"Hey, Krane? Emperor…Emperooor!?" shouted John Pitt as he stuck his head through the doors of Krane's bedroom after passing the office area, like the office the bedroom was huge and had everything that a bedroom would ever require or need.

"Keep you're squawking down, Water Mage!" snarled Shane as he marched into sight before the door.

"Oh, hey Shane, um…what are you doing in Krane's room?" asked John and Shane rethought everything he was going to say.

"Uh…reading…" answered Shane quickly and John thought about it for a moment before continuing as he noticed the huge bookshelf built into a wall.

"I guess that makes sense, do you happen to know where he is, since we're all ordering takeout tonight and I wanted to know if he had a preference?" asked John and Shane snarled.

"He's in the bathroom…" answered Shane as he got back to the book he was reading.

"Oh, can I…shout through the door or something?" asked John and Shane said 'to go ahead and knock yourself out' and so John did but his shout was echoed "'Kay, hey Emperor…is that, supposed to happen?"

"It's a very large bathroom, he hasn't answered yet? Okay, then I guess I'll have to go find him" announced Shane as he put down the book and crossed over to the bathroom door.

"Go…find him?" asked John and Shane grinned.

"As I said before, it is a rather large bathroom, you know how Krane tends to wander" smirked Shane as he opened the door with John walking not far behind.

"This is the Emperor's bathroom, hey…this is real tile, not that plastic stuff and that's a hot tube! And a shower, a separate shower!!" yelled John as he stepped into the even larger room than the huge office and bedroom combined, but that was only the first of six concessive rooms with alcoves leading into each but also there was a door off to the side that said 'Aquarium'.

"Yeah, Krane insisted and there are three showers actually" muttered Shane as he continued to lead them.

"Ooh, multi-angled showerheads and a navel to control the temperature" gasped John and Shane shrugged.

"And this is the Aquarium" muttered Shane as he led them though the Aquarium to come back out on the opposite side of the bathrooms "all the best for the future ruler of everything under light, or nothingness under darknes, or both...I'm really not sure how that is supossed to work"

"Hey, there is a huge bathtub, you can swim in that!" gasped John and Shane shrugged.

"Yeah, but that is what the indoor swimming pool is for, hmm…it seems he isn't near the fountains either or the waterslide" muttered Shane "maybe he left to go to the meeting room…lets go check"

"No, I cannot leave this place, this is like destiny or something!" announced John as he refused to move from where he was jolted to the ground.

"Don't…be…a…idiot!!" snarled Shane as he beat the unmoving John only to shatter a piece of tile with his Claymore "well that was redundant"

"No, I don't want to leave, this is paradise!!" yelled John as he gripped onto the closest fountain causing Shane to snarl.

"Hey, let go of the fountain, don't be ridiculous! You have your own bathroom!!" snarled Shane as he tried to pull John's arms at the wrists so that he could pry the Water Ace off the fountains.

"No, I won't, my shower stalls and my bathroom has a hole in the floor!" yelled John and Shane snarled before going to SEED mode and crushing all the bones in John's wrist causing him to cry out.

"I don't care, we're leaving, now!" yelled Shane as he ripped John fully off the fountain.

"Why all the yelling, here I was enjoying my Lap Pool…" started Krane but John countered.

"You have a Lap Pool too!?" questioned John and Shane snorted as they headed in Krane's direction.

"Why yes, I do a lap every now and then, I don't just remain fit on Pie eating and Controlling Darkness alone!" smirked Krane from where he leaned on the side of the pool, before kicking off and swimming to the one end and back again.

"I'm sorry Krane, I was just removing an annoyance so that you can enjoy your swim and bath and shower afterwards" announced Shane as he glared at John.

"Why of course Shane, would you like to…join me for a shower?" asked Krane with a slight tug at the corner of his lips as he smirked deviously.

"Uhh" though Shane with a blush with John ranting that he wanted to join too.

"John, may I ask why you are here, I assume you don't have clearance to be in my personal chambers!?" questioned Krane with a deadly glint in his eye as he turned towards the Water Ace.

"Well, we're all getting takeout, Mare wants to know if you have a preference?" asked John and Krane sighed.

"I want anything but Pizza, after all Judice can get drunk on the stuff, I literally mean he lives and breaths Pizza" growled Krane with a roll of his eyes "I will have Lamb Curry and Vegetable Rice, I think, get the usual curry materials with it and I may allow you to visit this room at random intervenes"

"Thank you sir!" announced John as he jumped up and down while Krane turned to face Shane.

"Shane, come along, it is time for your monthly flea check" smirked Krane with a perverted glint in his eyes while Shane looked enthusiastic.

"Yes, sir, my Emperor!" announced Shane before turning and snarling at John as he had been there the entire time "you did not just hear that!!"

"John, if you would rush along now, I have to…clean Shane" smirked Krane as he led the noir haired teen towards the changing rooms on the opposite side of the room to the Spa area and steam room.

* * *

**15****th**** January, 1:15pm; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle**

"I see that action in this castle is a regular commodity" laughed Zake and Krane rolled his eyes.

"You should see Deus or Vega" shuddered Krane as he though of his two sons.

* * *

**1****st**** January, 9:00am; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle: Krane's Chambers**

"Bath time!" giggled Deus as he jumped into the indoor pool causing Vega to sigh as he slipped himself in gently "big brother, come play with me!!"

"You said bath time, you're having a bath, even if it is in an indoor pool!" growled Vega as he crossed his arm stubbornly.

"Where is Auel!?" asked Deus with a yawn as he doggy paddled over to Vega's side who shrugged uncaring "aww, don't be mean, we hardly have any time with him!!"

"It's because he is a Newtype and Extended Slayer, therefore he is training constantly, usually on earth" shrugged Vega and he took hold of Deus as he struggled.

"But it isn't fair, he hardly ever visits, I want to see big brother Auel!" pouted Deus as he crossed his arms, he wouldn't have been able to do so if Vega wasn't holding him with one arm.

"Do you want him to visit?" questioned Krane as he stepped out of an alcove causing the two to jump "I could call him off on leave"

"Yay…" started Deus but Vega cut him off.

"If it would inconvenience your training schedule for him, then we would decline, in the end it comes down to how busy he is" shrugged Vega while ignoring the pouting Deus, though only a toddler with under a year on his belt, he still managed to kick Vega in the groin causing the silverette to wince.

"It is of no inconvenience, he has yet to have a holiday since I sent him to Diocuia, and I'll call him back for a month or so" shrugged Krane as he headed off with a smirk.

* * *

**4****th**** January, 2:00pm; L6: Meteor City, Space Port **

"Big brother!" yelled Deus as he ran up to Auel as he stepped off the shuttle and stepped towards his family.

"Hey, little Deus, how are you?" asked Auel with a smile as he leaned down to ruffle the toddler's head.

"Tch, I'm a son of Newtype Royal, naturally I'd age mentally a lot faster than normal Natural children" scowled Deus as he glared up at Auel "I'm not a kid"

"You were only born less than a year ago and already you're walking and talking" smirked Auel as stood and headed over to Krane "can I speak to you, alone?"

"Of course" nodded Krane as he led Auel over to the side away from people "what is this about?"

"I have had…flashes of memories, from my life before being reborn as your son, I assumed you know the reason since that Memory Witch of a sister of yours did research into Memories" shrugged Auel and Krane looked thoughtful with a smirk.

"Memories are parts of the subconscious, their chains are within the emotional heart: the source of emotions, it must be that your soul after death is reprocessing the memories it carried on to your new body and is now rebuilding the chains in your heart" pondered Krane with a smirk "I want you to report for regular checkups, if this gets any painful, then we will take you to see Silvafra!"

* * *

**15****th**** January, 1:30pm; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle**

"You family are really weird people" muttered Zake and Krane shrugged with a smirk.

"Thinking that, have I ever told you the one where a toddler Kira tried to play my Gamecube but instead was chewing on it with his growing teeth, actually I better not tell you that one" smiled Krane as he sat back on his throne.

"What about you assistants, especially Heine?" asked Zake and Krane scowled at the mention of the faker's name.

* * *

**9****th**** January, 6:00pm; L6: Meteor City's Neo-Atlantis upper Level, Neo-Atlantis Castle: Krane's Chambers**

"Emperor?" asked Heine as he kneeled by the side of the large bathtub as Krane muttered lightly in his sleep before coughing and slowly waking up "oh, Emperor!"

"Heine Westenfluss, what are you doing interrupting my 'ME TIME' and why is my bath water filled with rose petals, are you naked!?" questioned Krane with a snarl.

"Silly Emperor, you ask far too many questions, besides…why would I want to take a bath with cloths on?" questioned Heine but didn't get any closer in case Krane with that feral look bit his hand off.

"How did you even get in here, where's my romance novel? And where's my Cheesecake!?" growled Krane as he glared at the ginger nut Dark Celestial Aide before him.

"It is quite simple to enter room to room, should one know the passwords of each door" smiled Heine with a glance.

"The cheesecake, Westenfluss, where is it!?" seethed Krane as he continued to glare.

"I'm sure you can think of…some way, to get the information out of me" smiled Heine and he almost jumped back when Krane growled.

"Heine! Cheesecake! Now!!" commanded Krane as he glided closer to the Epyon Ace.

"Humph, you're no fun" shrugged Heine but froze when Krane's glare turned feral.

"Not when someone has interrupted my 'ME TIME' and stolen my cheesecake, do you think that you the first Aide I've ever had in the Dark Celestials!?" snarled Krane and Heine fell backwards.

"Oh, well in that case, here!" announced Heine as he held out a plate that had been hidden in the alcove next to the bath.

"Thank you, do not do that again" growled Krane as he calmed down and relaxed in the bath.

"But I'm the most attractive Aide, which you've ever had, right?" asked Heine but Krane ignored him.

"You can be quiet and go get Shane to wash my back, which will allow you access to this bathroom and its facility for a brief time or leave, the choice is yours" commanded Krane and Heine bowed.

"Yes sir!" announced Heine with a bow before heading off to find Shane.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**10****th**** February, Cosmic Era 76, 6:00pm; Minerva-Class Frigate: **_**Shi no mon**_**, Hanger**

"How dare those Bastards!" yelled Auel as he punched and kicked his locker while Liam and Vega simply glanced over with a shrug, Steven and Kirsty simply glanced before walking out of the hanger changing room.

"Calm down, so the Fallen appeared and took back the Orb Union, it really is of no consequence" shrugged Vega as he looked at his younger brother who still didn't look accepting "Krane wanted them to take Orb, there are reasons behind his plans that you should seek out, sometimes you must let the enemy take your Queen so that later on you can achieve victory"

"So your saying that it was part of Krane's plan?" asked Liam and Vega nodded as he though "well, with what is going on in Space, I'd be worried for the Fallen"

* * *

**9:00pm; Fallen Heaven Outskirts: Mobile Fortress Arcadia, Meeting Room**

Rau huffed as he sat down in a chair with a yawn due to all nighters for the last week but then again considering also how many times he had been going out in a Mobile Suite in the last twenty five days and day twenty five of the enactment of the Trojan Siege had yet to end at midnight only for day twenty six to begin straight away, amongst many things, Suicide or giving into smoking again seemed awfully tempting but it was too late to overdose on coffee when he was already doing so. Kira sat at the head of the table working on the computer he had set up as he modified the O.S. of the Judgement for his preferred use, meanwhile Erica Simmons and the Scientists were speaking of the Seraphim and what they could add to Kira's new flagship, presently the Fallen Heaven were retaining difficulty reviving from the damages they had attained during Krane's battle here over twenty days ago due to the constant siege that made it rather difficult for supplies to enter and exit the territory.

Krane was a genius when it came to these types of tactics, his strategies like the names of his personally designed Gundams were designed to give his enemies Eternal and painful Despair while those who chose to side with Krane saw the warmth and kindness that no politician or military leader from another nation would witness, Krane was only ever bloodthirsty in politics and military apparatus causing those on the PLANTs to have a rather willing Dictatorship with Krane being justifying in every action he has made, it wasn't well known to some areas on Earth but Krane used Greed and Envy to manipulate the rebel elements into open conflict where he crushed them as though they were liabilities to everyone they had known or had contact with. Krane manipulated the powers so easily and Rau felt that he was being pulled as though he were on a chain half the time, Krane's forces were easily crushing rebels and occupying neutral territories with ignorance the neutrals resisted and were oppressed, only the Arabic Union negotiated with Krane and therefore still retained 30% of their territory after Krane's invasion which ended on the 9th February with Krane's Representative being Courtney Heironimus who led the invasion.

Europe was completely under Krane's control and that even included western Russia and Scandinavia as well as the Kingdom of Scandinavia's capital where Krane's semi-independent puppet government continued to reign from supplies dropped down from the PLANTs, Europe including most of the Middle-East, Scandinavia, India, Indonesia, Japan, South Eastern Asia, Southern China, Australia and Africa were grateful to Krane's leadership. At the rate Krane was going the neutral areas in Asia as well as the United States of South America may fall to the Ace Emperor, reason being the OMNI Enforcers recently angered a Jungle Combat Neo-ZAFT Ace causing the provoked attack of their Mega Port Secret Base of Jaburo and though the damages caused were sufficient it didn't mean that Neo-ZAFT has occupied it, however at the same time the OMNI Forces were deeply considering abandoning the base and later the continent at the rate of enemies gathering on their front from both Neo-ZAFT and the U.S.S.A.

"Say, Selene, how long until we have a fully operational _Seraphim_?" asked Kira as he looked down the table at the scientist who shrugged "we need a powerful Flagship that can change the odds of battle, if we don't, and then this war is going to end badly!"

"We are making progress but rather than take supplies stored for the repairing of the attempted invasion of Fallen Heaven and the recent skirmishes, we are using scraps at the moment, new technology will have to wait until later" explained Selene and Kira nodded in understanding.

"So far we have secured a single supply route through to our outside territories however it is small and is the best of our abilities at this present in time, we can't overstretch ourselves too thin, Krane's forces aren't!" announced Yuan with a tired sigh, Rau hadn't been the only one awake for days in a row.

"Our frontline holds strong and there is little chance of enemies entering via Mirage Colloid however, our forces are spread thin on our boarders and there are very few in Fallen Heaven or Arcadia that are not there to support some areas of the boarders should they require it, if no matter how big of an if, if Krane's forces managed to somehow get through the defences then we would be crushed" muttered Canard with a sigh causing Rau to glare at him "but I have a point, we can't send any more normal forces to earth, if the enemy sees a weakness and charges with Cecile and the Gwadan (II) leading like it did ten days ago then Arcadia won't survive a second siege with weakened defences!"

"Anything else?" asked Kira and Canard gave a nod with a look that said 'Plenty'.

"We also have to prepare the possibility of dividing our forces here into quarters as there is a possibility that the enemy will divide their forces into at least two Command Units, you forget that Asuzur's team recently had that new adopted Cyber-Newtype child of Krane's join while at the same time Nicol Amalfi and Jake Bonaparte have their own custom Musai-Class Stealth Battleship out there somewhere, this isn't including the Gwadan-Class Large Battleship/Capitalship: Gwadan (II) and the Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Fort with their respected three Gundam pilots each and there is the possibility that Asuzur's daddy and Centrepoint Station is out there somewhere" explained Canard and everyone's eyes even the people observing on the screens were watching him "what I am saying, is that we have to be willing to be divide and get destroyed, compared to us and OMNI, Neo-ZAFT have enough Gundam Units as well as Obliterator Units to both be on Earth and have a large and well trained force led in space by a select few Gundam-Class Mobile Suites, with the Qubeley II going through all those upgrades to become the Alexiel we have to consider it as a Gundam even though it doesn't have the O.S. due to its imaginable power!"

"I agree with Canard" announced Rau wearily causing everyone to look over in surprise "if the Qubeley MKII gets put into a limited production then we're done for, even if it wasn't a Gundam, the Qubeley was designed to be an experimental unit for Newtypes"

"That isn't the point I'm trying to get across, I'm saying that if the enemy gives up this charade and finds multiple weaknesses in our defences, then they will attack from four directions and our defences cannot take being surrounded here at the Fallen Heaven, if we collapse here then our forces on the boarder will lose all Coordination and hope before falling to either the enemy's attacks or the despair that Krane is handing them which will force their absorption into Neo-ZAFT!" announced Canard and Rau's eyes seemed to lose their tiredness.

"I see you've overcome your anger for Krane" smiled Kira and Canard shrugged.

"I learned that from you Kira, firstly you can't beat Krane in politics, military tactics or duels using your emotions as he will manipulate them like he does the powers, secondly one doesn't make a good Deity if they go crazy using their emotions" shrugged Canard before grinning in Rey's direction causing Rey to seethe "even if Rey had a calm head, I doubt he could beat Krane anyway, the main reason I believe why I am not angry at Krane is that I believe we are of the same blood and if things were different than I'd either be in his shoes or be working alongside him"

"Hmm, true, I've been tempted more than once to join him" smiled Kira while still ignoring the fuming Rey "but I believe that I can help him from outside his ranks, he needs a light to show him his path while he is blinded by the Darkness he is creating, I shall be that light!"

"I think it wise that Lunamaria goes to help the Kingdom of Great Britain while Rey prepares the Deliverance, Canard, Selene, Yuan, Mudie and I shall hold the Homeland!" announced Rau as he called up a tactical display "Kira and the science teams will finish the Judgement and _Sera_ (short for _Seraphim_) before heading to Orb yourselves!"

"This war is never going to end" muttered Mu over a transmission with a sigh as he though into history "so long as the Newtypes have existed and the entire of creation also, Lucifer and Yahweh have always reincarnated one way or the other and the war between Darkness and Light have commenced again and again, the two elements always tempt the two brothers into combat and yet after all this time it seems the two will finally master it and its controlling functions"

"True, it is said that the threat of Jenova and her children will force the two brothers into working together, the Maiden of the Future will appear briefly before being defeated by Enra-O the God of Death and Discord but her interactions will speed along the brother's uniting, their souls will bind together like a tapestry" smirked Rau as he remembered the ancient lines "we better be prepared then, for if we fail, it is the end of the Earth!"

"And in this war of Darkness and Light, Krane is trying to force a choice upon us, we abandon our homeland or we abandon our place on Earth" muttered Kira as he looked at the tactical map "I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to keep both, if I can, let's try our best!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Antarctica: Fort Frostfang, Meeting Room**

The meeting room glowed active with only a few members standing around the table with smirks on their faces, Madam Rough was absent as she worked on the repairs to the Dark Celestials' Earth side Military Capital, it seemed that ahead of the procession was Cecile and Shane as Krane and Goud were also absent.

"All will bare fruit, in due time, the ultimate mortal conflict" smirked Cecile's hologram as her hologram while she turned to look at Shane's hologram who stepped not far behind her own standing location.

"As well as the absolute end of this false world, perhaps the only thing that is out of our reach is the whimsy of the gods" smirked Shane's hologram as he thought of Kira and Krane while Jake's hologram walked out of an alcove, Zake's hologram was leaning on a pillar and Asuzur's hologram stood in front of Cecile and Shane's hologram off to the side.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, a few outlooks on missed out past interruptions in the Neo-ZAFT living style as well as the present enactment of the Trojan Siege, Krane is very busy with his forces even though he has yet to win a significant advantage against the Fallen he still has a large number of forces still amassing not to mention that Courtney has yet to make a showing outside of his personal team of Executioners.**

* * *

**Neo-ZAFT Imperial Knight Impulse Gundam Final Spec designs:**

**Code:** NZGMF-L56S/γ-EX

**Name:** Blast Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2x Creation Particle Cannons, located on backpack surrounded by "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannons

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

2x x MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

Two groups of 3x M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannon, located on backpack silhouette

4x MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannon, located on top of backpack silhouette

4x GMF39 quadruple missile launcher with AGM282 "Firecomet" guided missiles, held on the upper backpack when not in use

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Even though it is a heavy artillery unit, like the Genocide, it is equipped with a Celestial Booster Engine to have very little aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** David Loc

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/β-EX

**Name:** Sword Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

2x RQM70 "Flash-Edge 4" beam boomerang/beam sabre

2 x MMI-790 "Excalibur Maximus" anti-ship sword/long blade whip

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

2x built-in shields transformable Shields that can turn, each turn as a different weapon: one side uses 1x built-in "Tyranny" Heavy Beam duel Gatling Gun, also opposite side can also be held with the main weapon being 1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar

2x x MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Creation Booster Engine for limited Aerial Flight

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information: **A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** Lucy Heartweight

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/ε-EX

**Name:** Abyss Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

1x M117 "Balaena Kai" dual-barrelled dual beam cannon, located on back of the backpack

4x "Castilian" Missile/torpedo Launcher, located at top of shoulder shields

2x M98 dual Assault Particle cannon, located at the tip of shoulder shields

2x MA-X446E triple beam cannon, located on the underside of shoulder shield

2x Beam Pole Axes that can be combined to form a MA-MR Falx G9 beam axe

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Celestial Booster Engine to have very little aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** John Pitt

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/δ-EX

**Name:** Chaos Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

2x Shield that is equipped with 1x beam cannon each and also doubles as Beam Claw in Mobile Armour mode

3x EQFU-6X mobile weapon pod (4x MA-91R beam assault cannon, 4x AGM282 "Firecomet" guided missiles)

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

1x "Dark Scylla" multi-phase beam cannon, located in Mobile Armour Head

1x "Dark Scylla" multi-phase beam cannon, located in Mobile Suite Chest

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

2x Celestial Booster Engine to have very large aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** Sarah Thompson

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/ζ-EX

**Name:** Gaia Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2x MA-181R beam assault cannon, located on back

2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade horns/Beam Sword

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

2x built-in shields transformable Shields that can turn, each turn as a different weapon: one side uses 1x built-in "Tyranny" Heavy Beam duel Gatling Gun, also opposite side can also be held with the main weapon being 1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

1x Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Creation Booster Engine for limited Aerial Flight

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** Riika Sheder

**Code:** NZGMF-X56S/θ-EX

**Name:** Destiny Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2 x M78-AAK "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife

10x beam sabres, beam emitters located in fingers of Mobile Suite hand

1x MMI-790 "Excalibur Maximus" anti-ship sword/long blade whip

1x Super compact Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use but stored on back when not in use

1x High-energy long-range beam cannon, stored on back when not in use

2x RQM70 "Flash-Edge 4" beam boomerang/beam sabre

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

4x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), located on shoulders

**Other Weaponry:**

2x MA-BAR74 high-energy beam rifle

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

4x Celestial Booster Engine to have extremely large aerial movement

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes

**Pilot(s):** Mare Strode

**Code:** NZGMF-L56S/η-EX

**Name:** Saviour Impulse Custom

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneration **U**nrestricted **N**eo-network **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons: **

2x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in head

4x MMI-GAU30A 31 mm beam CIWS, located in chest

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

8x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MA Wings, usually used as its name describes but can be used as wing Beam Sabres also

2x MA-BAR74C high-energy combinable beam rifle which combined to act like a duel beam cannon much like the Verde Buster, stored on hips when not in use, usable in Mobile Armour mode as Anti-Pursuit beam weaponry which have separate cannon effects when using the BLOODLUST System.

2 x M212 "Amfortas Duo" duel plasma beam cannon, stored on backpack unit and folds under armpits to fire, usable in Mobile Armour Mode.

2x MA-7D "Duos Fortis" duel beam cannon, stored on backpack unit and folds under armpits to fire, usable in Mobile Armour mode.

2x MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannon, located on top of backpack silhouette and usable in Mobile Armour mode

2x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabre, stored on waist area

2x MA-SBP01"Dread" high-energy Beam Pistols with a beam blade on the underside that also have long range sniping abilities that replace the "Folding Fazor" anti-armour beam knife, stored in upper leg areas

2x Spear-DRAGOON Carrier Pods, carries 6x Spear-DRAGOONs each (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike), located on ankles

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

16x Neo-DRAGOONs (1x Beam Gun equipped with shield piercing barrels and 2x Beam shield Generators), 8x located on shoulders each

2x Composite diamond shaped Shields that can open and act as a heat claw, 1x Anti-Ship Sword and a multi-phase beam cannon that is formed as the Anti-Ship Sword blade, the shields are on the upper part of the lower arm and leave the hands free to carry alternate weapons

**Other Weaponry:**

Creation Mega Launcher, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use but held on back when not in use, from its back it can be used in Mobile Armour mode

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

Portable Creation Shield System

Atmospheric Flight

Neo-Psycoframe System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON Energy Transfer System

Legs designed so that if a Mobile Transformable Mobile Armour silhouette is equipped it could easily transform to either

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

5x Celestial Booster Engine to have extremely large aerial movement for high-speed combat

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

**Information:** A unit given to an Imperial Knight, their upgraded Silhouettes are later mass produced as 2nd Generation Silhouettes; this is also piloted by Krane's recent adopted son

**Pilot(s):** Victor Johnson Hibiki


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 –Operation Twilight Spear**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**11****th**** February, 12:00pm; Gwadan-Class Large Battleship/Capitalship: Gwadan (II), Hallway**

Needless to say that the moral in Cecile's ship was higher than expected compared to the fact that Cecile was fighting her supposed lover who sat as the 2nd of the Fallen, but really seeing her rise above her last relationship with Rau Le Creuset to fight against him was a show of pure courage and perseverance, Cecile being a Dark Celestial Super Ace did not allow the words of Le Creuset to get to her nor his past actions as she acted as one of Krane's swords and pierced the white light as they marched towards the future. Cecile smiled as she walked with a bounce in her step and as the soldiers she passed saluted/bowed as she passed, Cecile knew that Rau wasn't the type of man to bow to death so easily which gave Cecile a chance to claim Rau as Krane claimed Kira after the Fallen were crushed, that was one of the reasons that she didn't give a damn who she killed to get that mission completed whether it be any of Rau's children except Kira but for Krane's benefit Cecile would kill Lacus without even a blink once all the Fallen were oppressed under Krane's boot, when it came to Lacus' death it was obvious that Krane would pretend to be furious with Cecile but behind Kira's back he would complement her and award her for her secret covert mission which she had the tenacity to think up and perform.

"Lady Cecile, our forces are once again ready for another attack, the Fallen Forces have once again sent out a small counteracting force!" announced Judice with a salute as she walked up to her 2nd in Command.

"We're inhibiting the Fallen's ability to aid their ground forces while Krane finishes off all the neutral territories and the Fallen Earth bound bases before leading his forces to destroy Fallen Heaven, I must admit, Krane has complicated the most basic of military plans so that it confuses the enemy even" smirked Kale as he looked at his sister "what shall we do?"

"Simple, what we have always done, crush all opposition before us!" announced Cecile with a cheeky smirk as she continued on to the bridge.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Heaven Outskirts: Mobile Fortress Arcadia, Meeting Room**

"Canard and Mudie have led a force to the boarder to slow Cecile's movement, it won't do much good, but it will create the illusion that our forces are still strong" sighed Rau as he looked at the tactical "do we have any possible allies willing to come and help!?"

"Well, the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail Mercenaries and Marian United Alliance have had a bit of an accident when they paid for their 'crimes' against Krane" sighed Yuan with a shake of his head and Kira sighed at the mention of it, he remembered watching the recording of the little battle deep in neutral space that stopped the Fallen coming to their aid as an area of Neo-ZAFT separated them.

"It is defiantly and issue, since Krane turned around and destroyed them for joining Antony things went downhill, also the Junk Guild bartered a lot of money off Krane for incomplete data" muttered Rau and Kira knew that it was best for them to stay MIA while Krane was still around.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**26****th**** August, C.E. 75, 3:00am; Acidalium-Class Interplanetary Armed Transport: Acidalium, Bridge **

"It seems Krane is trying to haul is in for the things we've done, he starts populating Mars with his forces and then suddenly he attacks our Martian Colony, now we're escorting the civilians from Mars to an abandoned Space Station so that they can escape Krane's wrath but chances of success are not rather high" sighed Ergnes Brahe as he looked at the screen that showed the Interplanetary sailing unit where people were crowded inside "even with the Junk Guild and the Serpent Tail helping us, we're up against an extremely large force that could crush us without even a blink, how long we last is up to the enemy"

"Krane isn't one to forgive those who trick him which the idea of tricking him is very rare, unlike Gilbert Durandal who will try peaceful negotiations it comes down the fact that Krane will destroy you if he has the available strength, at present after all the Armed Interventions he does have the strength and has a reason to destroy all three of our factions" sighed Gai as he looked at the tactical "I was once the strongest and deadliest pilot in all the Earth Sphere, that is until I agreed to a mission to investigate Meteor City by Chairman Durandal and paid extra by Djibril to get a copy, I'll never forget that mission!"

* * *

**1****st**** December, C.E. 72, 9:00pm; L6: Outside Meteor City, Battlefield**

"That was harder than I expected" grunted Gai as he redirected the Astray Blue Frame Second L away from the half-PLANT Colony but suddenly he was attacked from all side by multiple green beams causing Gai to dodge.

It seems that Gai's enemy was using a Prototype Strike DRAGOON System which seemed to head away from Gai in a single direction, the DRAGOONs reattached to the backpack which it had launched from and Gai growled at what he saw, it seemed to be a heavily upgraded imitation of the Providence Gundam which had been customised for its pilots usage. The Gundam was shinny ebony as it almost blended in with the stars behind it, almost being the repetitive word as there were no star dots covering the ebony figure except the two glowing red dots that were the Gundam's eyes, the few lines on the figure to distinguish the different parts were crimson lines as red as the blood in which the hands of its pilot was coated in.

"So you Gai Murakumo, nice to meet you!" sneered Krane as he deactivated the lock on his DRAGOON Backpack sending all his DRAGOONs before using the 'Judicium' Type23 Large Beam Rifle while at the same time firing the 'Kilerous' XBS16 Beam Tactical Shield's Beam Cannon "now, since many consider you the greatest pilot in the world, give me some sport!"

Gai grunted as he dodged the shots coming from directly ahead before dodging back and forth from side to side as the DRAGOONs opened fire with the Beam Submachineguns causing Krane to smirk as he charged forwards with the 'Kilerous' XBS16 Beam Tactical Shield's Beam sabre glowing active as he clashed with the Blue Frame Second L's Tactical Arms in Large Sword Mode.

"You obnoxious brat!" snarled Gai as he moved away and transformed the Tactical Arms into its 90mm Gatling gun form before opening fire however the bullets all bounced off the Providence MKII Custom "a variation of Phase Shift Armour, should have known, with your resources"

"Humph, pathetic human, your life is an endless obligatory!" scowled Krane as he intensified his beam net and range so that there was little chance of Gai getting close to him as he moved away while firing at Gai with his 'Judicium' Type23 Large Beam Rifle which impacted the left arm of the Blue Frame Second L causing the Tactical Arms to transform to Large Sword Mode to block as Krane sent one of his Large DRAGOONs with Beam Spikes activated at the Blue Frame Second L which cleaved the sword in two however Gai used the sword as a distraction while drawing his retractable knife blade which he stabbed into the DRAGOON as it passed before snapping the knife blade off which Krane laughed with a clap as his eyes turned golden "impressive, but I believe its time to end this!"

* * *

**26****th**** August, C.E. 75, 3:30am; Acidalium-Class Interplanetary Armed Transport: Acidalium, Bridge **

"After that my O.S. froze and all the data I collected suddenly deleted itself, he then headed off laughing, research proves that the Providence MKII Gundam he was using was later rebuilt into the Despair which we all know was later upgraded to the Extreme Despair" muttered Gai with a scowl.

"We have a problem, we have confirmation of an enemy force heading in this direction, and it is being led by a Minerva-Class Battleship!" announced Lowe as he ran into the room and Ergnes growled.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" shouted Ergnes as he ran off the bridge to prepare for Mobile Suite launch as he ran past his sister Setona Winters "Setona, take the bridge, the enemy will be here any minute!"

* * *

**3:45am; L4: Neutral/unoccupied Space, Battlefield**

"Humph, let's get this over as soon as possible so we can get back to his majesty" smiled David Loc coldly as he moved the Blast Impulse Custom off to the side and hence dodged a shot from the GSF-YAM02 Guardshell's Beam Cannon.

"Here they come" grinned Lucy Heartweight with a lick of her lips as she headed off in a different direction before firing with her Creation Mega Launcher which the shot was off and instead his debris instead of the ship.

"Humph, if these humans think that they can avoid Krane's retribution, they must overestimate their chances!" laughed John Pitt as he opened the Abyss Impulse Custom's wings and fired the two MA-X446E triple beam cannons which impacted a piece of debris which crashed into the Acidalium and sent it off course before John fired the M117 "Balaena Kai" dual-barrelled dual beam cannon which the shots skimmed the two sides of the ship "that was closer than you shot, Lucy"

"We just need to get closer" shrugged Mare but smirked insane when the Turn Δ launched out of the Acidalium firing its beam rifle all the while, Mare folded down the Super compact Creation Mega Launcher and fired causing the Turn Δ to use its "Voltaire Lumiere" light propulsion system to swiftly evade the powerful Creation Energy burst.

"You guys aren't Goud, but you'll do" smirked Elijah as he charged in his Custom ZAKU Warrior and slashed in two Riika's Creation Mega Launcher with the buster sword causing her to fume as she backed away while firing her wrist mounted Duel Beam Submachineguns which Elijah's beam rifle was caught before he managed to get away from the Neo-ZAFT Imperial Knight.

"Damn, you work for Krane, you're a member of his royal guard who have been blessed with Techno Interface to serve him!" growled Gai and Lucy's eyes went wide with insanity.

"So you know what I am!" laughed Lucy as she fired her Creation Mega Launcher which blasted away the upgraded Astray Blue Frame Second G's "Lohengrin" positron blaster gun as he was about to fire, Gai drew his Type 70 beam sabre and slashed through the Creation Mega Launcher as Lucy backed off and drew her MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin which she brought around and slashed only to be blocked by Gai's Type 70 beam sabre "your only a human!!"

"Just because we're a different race doesn't give you the right to try and kill us!" countered Gai and Lucy laughed at that as she drew a second MA-M90 "Defiant Kai 2" beam javelin and cut the beam nozzle of the Type 70 beam sabre thereby cutting the beam emitter in two.

"Death to the failed!" announced Sarah as she charged in Mobile Armour at Lowe with Beam Claw activated forcing Lowe to dodge but before he could counterattack with the "Gerbera Straight" katana the claw came back around and snapped the Katana in two.

"I haven't failed yet!" shouted Lowe as he drew his Type 71 beam rifle and Shield and began opening fire on the Chaos Impulse Custom which Sarah growled as she launched the EQFU-6X mobile weapon pods which began opening fire from multiple directions "what of your precious ships!?"

"Boring" sighed David as he open fire with the Creation Mega Launcher before firing all his available missiles at the enemy ships, the Creation Mega Launcher's shot slammed into the side of the Acidalium causing it to veer off course and crash into an Asteroid, the missiles however damaged the engines of the Serpent Tail's Flagship and the Cornelius-class tender flagship of the Junk Guild: ReHOME.

"Time to withdraw with the damage done the ships will overflow with plasma and the those civilians inside the Acidalium are crisp" shrugged David as he headed off back to their Mothership, at the same time the other members of the Imperial Guard finished up their own opponents, Lucy stayed behind to cut apart the limbs of the Astray Blue Frame Second G before withdrawing also.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**14****th**** February, C.E. 76, 1:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Everything is almost ready, your majesty, our forces are ready to claim the remainder of Southern America for ourselves!" announced Renaldo as he saluted his Emperor which Krane nodded with a smirk "shall Operation Twilight Spear begin!?"

"Indeed, have our forces use a Triangle Formation, break through their frontline of defence, after that all forces are to take Omega Formation to double up defences on the side of our forces as we advance!" announced Krane as he made his way towards the lift "I'll be heading out too!"

* * *

**15****th**** February; Overview of Operation Twilight Spear**

On the 14th February, C.E. 76, the Neo-ZAFT Empire began a full scale invasion of central and western area of South America where their targets were the U.S.S.A Guerrillas and the OMNI Enforcer units at Jaburo and surrounding areas that were not following the orders to withdraw to the north especially Panama. Neo-ZAFT attacked the OMNI Supply lines to the north firstly and nuked the Capital City of the U.S.S.A while also nuking their major military base, the Countries of South America that fell to Krane included Bolivia, Venezuela, Paraguay and Argentina. Also Krane gained most of the Amazon Basin and gained the control of OMNI's partially abandoned Jaburo Super Port Secret Base to use as HQ in future conflicts in the area as well as his fight north towards the OMNI Centre of Power, Mobile Dolls were showered into the countries of Southern America and Krane now plotted of fighting against Kira Yamato and observing the power of the Judgement Gundam.

* * *

**Info – And now you know why Krane has been busy of late while pretending to be relaxing, for a moment even I though he was going to attack Orb but instead he moves to reinforce their South American Forces with Mobile Dolls and such, Krane's next target is once again Kira. Review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9 –Demon Light**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**3:00pm; Paraguay: Asuncion, Government Area**

"As you can see, we have allied with Neo-ZAFT thereby removing the chances that the ZAFT Armed Forces will ever take our freedom from us, unless for justified reason" smiled the new President of the U.S.S.A as he stood before his people while indicating his intent to the world "Neo-ZAFT has taken away our Ace pilot, Edward Harrelson however, by siding with Neo-ZAFT we have now taken a step towards a unified world!"

After his announcement the President ignored the clapping that was caused from his announcement before heading inside the government building, he ignored the lift as there was a higher chance of being interrupted by the civilian populace or members of the government which would affect his arrival time, he stepped up the remaining stairs before entering a doorway that led into a darkened suite where a well known brunette sat.

"You did well" smirked Shane who was leaning against the wall behind the door the President had entered.

"Indeed, you have allowed your nation to join Neo-ZAFT, for that I am thankful" smiled Krane as he looked out of the blackened window screen at the cheering people below "now the OMNI Enforcers in Northern South America will be our next target as well as Panama Space Port, it now seems, that everything is going according to the P.L.A.N's programmed ideals!"

"You promised to recreate me into a Newtype if I helped you, I kept my side of the bargain, so please oh Dark Messiah!" begged the President and Krane smirked as his eyes turned golden before it faded upon a golden flash crossing through the President's eyes "I feel so…awake now, my Dark Messiah, allow me to fill this land in Darkness for you!"

"Go and rule your nation while adapting it to Neo-ZAFT standards, the Kingdom of Great Britain is the closest enemy to your nation, your country needs your leadership for me" smirked Krane as the President bowed before leaving "how tedious"

"You implanted a shard of your soul in his mind and as wished you gave him Newtype Powers, then you have him do your work in this area, if you want you could always put a piece of yourself in my mind" smirked Shane and Krane shuddered.

"You're giving me that look again, the 'I'm going to eat you' look, the tent between your hips is enough proof" muttered Krane and Shane raised an eyebrow as his hands went to his hips "besides, I gave you some of my Techno Interface, isn't that enough!"

"What about Fallen Heaven" smiled Shane as he changed the subject "I always wanted to rule a Colony area for myself"

"Hmm, it will belong to Kira until he gives up or until it is conquered, we will let him play his hero game and then we will snatch this world away from them before the distortions end!" announced Krane with a smirk "firstly we need to make sure that a large number of their forces are crushed at the Fallen Homeland, it will force OMNI and the Fallen to target weaker opponent before they go after Neo-ZAFT, despite who wins I will attack the weakened victor before they can recover and destroy them!"

"I heard that Andras is going to forge the greatest siege in the history of sieges within 24 hours, Arcadia will be brought to its knees however we won't do any permanent damage" smirked Shane as he thought of Andras' upgrades.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Gwadan-Class Large Battleship/Capitalship: Gwadan (II), Bridge**

"You know Cecile, once the final modifications are complete my Nightmare Final Spec should be able to destroy Fallen Heaven rather easily, however why has the command come out to hold off its destruction and instead ruff it up so it takes a while to repair?" asked Kale as he didn't understand Krane and Shane's plans.

"There are many reasons, one is to show how inferior the fortresses is to conventional Neo-ZAFT Weaponry, I can't believe that they sent him over to help us" muttered Judice as he cocked his head over in Richard's direction who was reading the schematics of his new Gundam.

"That 'guy' you're talking about is Krane's younger sibling, strong and ferocious in combat, he is determined to be able to counter Canard Pars however he is only out there today to prove he can fight and to show he isn't completely lazy" muttered Cecile under her breathe to the other two and earned a soul crushing glare from Cecile, Richard could hear every word spoken.

"The Returner Gundam isn't something to be worried about, it is testing a new function when it comes to DRAGOON Weaponry, if used correctly it could possibly led Newtype weaponry into a new dawn!" announced Andras with a smirk as he thought of the creations he had been justified in creating before reviving his missing memories "once Newtypes are the strongest living beings in the entire of the Earth Sphere in both number and title, then we can remove the threat to Newtypes from the world, starting with the Naturals!"

* * *

**16****th**** February, 11:30am; Eternal-Class Customised Battleship: Avenger, Bridge**

"Neo-ZAFT Forces are approaching, it seems like a fleet of Nazca and Cuzco-Classes, but why would they send such a force against us?" asked Prayer and Rau gasped in understanding.

"That force is going to shatter our border guards while a larger fleet makes its way into the centre of Fallen Space, their either going for Fallen Heaven or here at our centre of Military Command!" announced Rau as he looked Yuan who was overlooking Analysis of enemy forces "am I correct, do we detect any nuclear discharge, Yuan?"

"Other than ship and Mobile Suite discharge, then no, my Lord" announced Yuan with a shrug but he was still worried about the possible Musai-Classes that were hidden out there somewhere there were a good 50 of them in production every month after all "wait, long range energy beam, it keeps coming!"

"What!?" shouted Rau but the ship didn't move as they were not the target, the beam instead moved right past the ship and slammed into the part of the hidden Arcadia where the Mirage Colloid system was located causing the illusion system to collapse to reveal Arcadia "find the source of the shot, now!!"

* * *

**12:30pm: Arcadia Space, Tactical Warfare Battlefield**

"_Though I am not in the Battle myself, I am observing the battle through my Techno-Interface from Earth, I will give the orders from my present location as I know Kira far better than anyone on this battlefield and Kira has never beaten me...ever_" announced Krane over a transmission from where his hologram stood within the bridge of the Gwadan (II) as he remembered back to the time when Kira and he use to play chess when they were young "_Kira has brought Chaos and suffering to the world without any real reason, now we justify everything he has done by force, announce to all forces to take attack Pattern Sigma!_"

"Yes, your majesty!" announced the Gwadan's Captain as he nodded to the CIC operatives to give out the commands causing Neo-ZAFT Forces to take a crescent shape with a few forces in front of their flagship.

"Enemy fleets are in motion developing into a wide formation!" announced Yuan over a transmission and Kira smiled back at Arcadia.

"_He's using conventional forces, good, stretch our left wing and use have moon spear formation!_" commanded Kira in return as he sent out his return transmission.

"_Their main wings are undermanned_" announced Shane as his hologram leaned against the Gwadan's bridge wall.

"_Have Richard's unit advance, keep the enemy's left wing from extending!_" commanded Krane's hologram as he countered the move.

"Yes, your majesty!" announced Richard with a grin as he headed out.

"_Checking my move…_" pondered Kira over a transmission "_reverse the direction of our left wing, I know that will force them to break ranks, do it anyway!_"

"_Richard!_" announced Krane as his hologram held out a hand "_halt your advance, now!_"

"But why, we should strike while there in disarray!" announced Richard as he followed the Command.

"_It's a false opening, humph, and I'm not buying it!_" announced Krane's hologram with a small smile as he thought of Kira's tactical moves in his head.

"_Not falling for it huh? Switch our battle plan to Ursa Major Formation!_" commanded Kira over a transmission and Kira's forces began to move backwards as they regrouped.

"_Sixth Unit, follow Kale and move to the South-East, elevate 40 degrees!_" commanded Krane's hologram as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"_All Mobile Suites with long range weaponry are to prepare for 'Anti-Air' Combat!_" commanded Kira over a transmission as his eyebrows also clenched together as he prepared his forces to counter Kale's small fleet of a unit.

"_Kale, stop there, climb two hundred meters and stabilise!_" commanded Krane's hologram as a grin tugged at his lips.

"What the hell, nobody's fighting!!?" yelled Kale and Cecile shook her head.

"You're wrong, contests between two masters are decided instantly" muttered Cecile and Judice nodded.

"An invisible battle is now raging between the two of them" commented Andras as he prepared for his advance as the encirclement began to come around the sides of Kira's defence fleet.

"Their surrounding us!" announced Yuan and Kira scowled on the transmission.

"_Keh, counter move, reinforce the front with Canard's unit at only Speed Four, send out Werd's Unit!_" commanded Kira over a transmission and when Krane noticed Kira's move he laughed.

"_You haven't changed at all Kira, you'd rather attack my frontline than protect your own flank, I now have a small window_" smiled Krane's hologram with a gleam in his eye as he made a motion to the CIC to list the forces he had commanded wordlessly over his Quantum Brainwaves as he watched a small pathway appear through the enemy fleet to their flagship and final line of ships "_Andras!_"

"Ha, Krane's already incorporated our skill levels!" announced Andras as he drew a Beam Javelin and led Cecile and Judice into battle through the small opening, he passed through five Avatars and slashed each across the cockpits before stabbing a sixth through the same area.

"The enemy's left wing is breaking away!" announced Yuan over a transmission to Arcadia and Kira scowled as Canard began to stand fast against the first wave of Krane's commanded fleet.

"If we can destroy the Avenger and force the fleet into disarray, then this battle will be over, Arcadia will fall!" announced Cecile as she fired the Benevolence MKII's "Sheoth" Anti-Matter Cannon to destroy the first Avatar to get in her way which the beam also pierced through two nearby Eternal-Classes also.

"If we smash their line there will be a free for all!" announced Judice with a laugh as his Spear-DRAGOONs literally disarmed a second Avatar before he sliced through it using the Safer Custom's Beam Javelin.

"Grr, their punching through!" growled Canard as he watched the enemy's advance towards his line of defence.

"_Their cutting us to pieces_" growled Kira as he tensed while watching three of Krane's aces led the attack on their centre while the left flank had regrouped before entering full engagement with Kira's reorganising flank.

"Should I have Mudie or Rau Fall back from Canard's unit!?" questioned Yuan over the open transmission.

"_No, that's what Krane wants us to do, draw in the battle line…fall back and regroup!_" commanded Kira over a transmission and the frontline began to divide into the lines of Krane's forces and Kira's forces.

"_Their fleet is damaged and falling back!_" announced Shane's hologram as it stood straight and looked to Krane in anticipation who had a humoured smile yet cold eyes.

"Don't lose the momentum, push forward!" commanded Andras as he directed his forces forwards by slashing through four Avatars and stabbing an old Providence MKII but then noticed something was wrong "Cecile, your too far out, match pace with us and we can surround them!"

"I understand, but…" started Cecile as she looked around for any sight of the Redeemer as she fired a shot that went through an old Nazca-Class ship.

"Don't rush, if we defeat their vanguard, we'll isolate the Avenger!" announced Andras as the Unity fired its "Armageddon" Anti-Matter Cannon right through a Eternal-Class Battleship that was foolishly trying to ascend to attack the immobile unit under Kale.

"The Dreadnought leading the defence against 'Aerial' attack is down!" announced Yuan and Kira growled under his breath as he watched his forces become overstretched by Krane's, however if they managed to hold out long enough then this mighty war machine would need to resupply even if it were for a short time, this made Kira come to the decision that they wanted to cause a lasting harm to something so that they wouldn't need to attack in awhile but smiled as the line was drawn which in turn Krane pondered.

"_So that's how it stands, I don't want to fight the Fallen as a formidable enemy, however my side has motive!_" announced Krane's hologram with a grin as he watched his forces continue forwards.

One Neo-ZAFT Soldier looked on in fear before he charged as his eyes were taken over by Techno Interface as he was possessed by Krane's will while shouting: "For his Majesty!!", he fired the Missiles of the ZAKU Knight he was piloting at the Redeemer before turning into Mobile Suite mode and drawing his MMI-600 "Torture Tempest" beam swords with one being in sword mode while the other was in Handgun mode which fired at the Redeemer.

"It's heart rending…" sighed Rau as he destroyed the missiles and slashed the MMI-600 "Torture Tempest" beam swords in two before stabbing the ZAKU Knight before it exploded all while using his 'Judicium' ZD45 Composite Tactical Beam Shield's Anti-Ship Sword "to see so many once brave soldiers controlled by Krane's Newtype powers, with more being selected every day, it is heart breaking at the least however Cecile isn't included in that fortunately"

"_This is the moment…smash both wings!!_" commanded Krane's hologram over a transmission and the Captain of the Gwadan (II) nodded as he activated the two High Positron Cannons which released their pink, blue and crimson beams to damage the fleet on both right and left wings closest to the Avenger leaving a large opening, Kira held onto the desk he was in front off as Arcadia shook from the beams impact on its surface; the Neo-ZAFT encirclement wings moved in to combat the Fallen wings that were in disarray from the attack.

"_Their ranks are falling apart, this means…_" started Shane's hologram with an insane grin as he watched the battle.

"Arcadia is wide open!" announced Andras as he opened the HiMAT Wings on the unit to full and launched forwards, he then slashed the Avenger's extending GENESIS-ZERO which the cannon exploded for good measure.

"_Have Andrew, Da Costa, Mayu and Prayer launch while Canard and Mudie withdraw to Arcadia!_" commanded Kira over a transmission with a growl as he finally understood what Krane's plan was "_have all of our forces withdraw to guard the Fortress, launch all remaining Mobile Suites and Ships, Arcadia's weaponry is to take aim!_"

"_Richard, Kale, the time is now!_" announced Krane's hologram and both of the Aces grinned as they headed off with their units "_take Arcadia!_"

"Gladly" grinned Kale as he led his fleet towards the enemy forces but dodged through them with ease, he plugged the Duel Buster Cannon into the "Uriel 2" Anti-Matter Cannon before releasing a blast of Creation Mega Launcher energy which he directed up the entire length of Arcadia with a laugh at the destruction of CIWS and Beam Cannons while laughing all the while as he did so.

"Already over…what!?" snarled Richard as Mudie attacked with the five 'Christ-Cross' Beam Neutron Wires however they were blocked by the Creation Shield.

"Why won't it cut through!?" growled Mudie and Richard laughed in hysteria.

"Stupid girl, this isn't like your pathetic Lightwave barriers, the Creation Shields don't produce beams into a beam shield but rather concentrated particles into a partially physical shield making it rather dense in comparison" laughed Richard as he fired the Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons causing Mudie to dodge however her connection point to her five 'Christ-Cross' Beam Neutron Wires was destroyed "you dared face a Newtype Royal and a son of Le Creuset, now your going to pay dearly!"

"Newtype Royal or not, your unit is long range even with that shield, so if I get in close!" announced Mudie as she charged with 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre drawn but as she was about to slash the Gundam which seemed like it purposely hadn't pulled up its shield which a Beam Javelin appeared in the Mobile Armour/Mobile Suite hybrid's inhuman hand which slashed Mudie away and the armour of the unit including the Cannons folded behind the suite as it transformed especially the hands before a Head burst out of the top with a V-Shape insignia causing Mudie to gasp "that is…a Gundam!"

"You're an eyesore!" announced Richard as he slashed down with his Beam Javelin causing Mudie to block with her 'Exorcist' SX46 Beam Sabre as the Returner's eyes glowed ominously.

"Tch, not even a challenge!" scowled Kale as he opened the six Particle Beam Missile Pods fired beams out of their containers which flew into the holes in the side of Arcadia where ships were preparing to leave the hanger "now…"

"You again!" snarled Canard as he launched 'Taharial' Heat Rod at the Nightmare (Final Spec) which dodged out of the way otherwise it would have been vaporised by the swipe.

"Well, well, what do we have here!?" laughed Kale as he combined the Hyper Particle Bazooka-like Machinegun into the Duel Buster Cannon before activating the BLOODLUST System while unfolding the "Dark Requiems 2" multi-phase barrelled beam Cannons and charged up an orb of energy using Hyper Burst Mode which the large purple orb of Creation energy launched at the Purifier, the Purifier found that he couldn't block or control the beam of concentrated particles which soared past him and impacted Arcadia but only went so far in as it got caught in Arcadia's armour.

"Game over!" announced Richard as he transformed the Returner to Mobile Armour Attack Mode before opening fire with the Creation Mega Launcher Cannon which Mudie moved to defend against however the beam ignored her and made its way towards where the purple orb from the Hyper Burst Mode was gouged in the armour and crushed the orb even further into the armour causing a nuclear-like blast to echo outwards as the orb's energy combined with the Creation Mega Launcher Cannon's shot causing that area of Arcadia to look like the molten surface of a meteor impact site on Earth before the crater cooled down.

"_We've completed the mission for this attack, all damaged ships are to begin withdrawal and are to look for heat waves or distortions in case of enemy ambush, the fleet will follow after all Mobile Suites are called back!_" announced Krane's hologram with a smirk "_I wonder how Kira feels about this…Cecile, detonate that Mobile Shell, we can always replace it!_"

"Very well" grinned Cecile as the Heavily Armoured arm Crusher Claw grabbed Rau's Redeemer and Cecile set it to self-destruct before fleeing away "bye Rau!"

Even though Rau managed to cut his way free of the Crusher Claws before getting out of range of the self-destruct range, the Fallen soldiers that wanted revenge against Neo-ZAFT for this attack continued to follow after the retreating enemy fleet in an attempt to destroy them, they didn't notice the Benevolence MKII counting down to self-destruction until it blew outwards in a Nova of Creation Energy used as a powerful destroying force.

* * *

**18****th**** February, 2:00pm; Antarctica: Fort Frostfang, Docks**

"Welcome Lord Djibril" sneered Madam Rough as she waited at the docks for the Leader of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos as Djibril stepped off the private jet's descended stairs "his majesty will see you now"

Madam Rough led him through the base with Sven not far behind as acting bodyguard of the Lord of LOGOS which the Phantom Pain listened to, Djibril crisscrossed through the corridors until they arrived at Rough's office which the door was opened allowing them to enter, sitting behind the desk was Krane Hibiki and on the leather settee suite to the side sat Shane as he relaxed uncaring off the world itself.

"Ah, Djibril, it is great to see you again" smiled Krane as he stood from his chair and shook hands with the Leader of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos "please, take a seat!"

"Thank you, as you know the Earth Alliance is once again shuddering under the return of the newly reborn Fallen Angels, I want your help in making them go away!" announced Djibril as he took a seat opposite Krane "the Fallen are a ghost who needs to be extinguished, they are a fowl remains of averse chaos, we cannot allow them to go about unchecked!"

"Indeed, however they are less of a ghost that you may think, I have confirmed that Kira Yamato is alive and well" snarled Krane and Sven growled also.

"Then he must be dealt with first, if we defeat Kira Yamato, then the Fallen will collapse into chaos once again!" announced Djibril as he handed over a disk to Krane "as agreed, you do this and you have earned the data I give you now, the data on our Paladin Mobile Suites!"

"I see, very well Djibril, they will die at my blade!" announced Krane with a smirk as he turned on the screen to think of his battle plan.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Fallen Heaven Outskirts: Arcadia, Command Room**

"To be using missing family members against us, the cards that would win Krane the game, he shuffled the deck quite skilfully and painfully" gasped Kira as he gripped at his heart, it seemed that Kira was suffering from one of his 'attacks' again, ever since Krane and Kira under the alias 'Joseph' touched then the process had immediately started, Murrue's mind was other where at the moment however…

**Flashback, 7th February, 10:15am; Gibraltar: Docks, Imperial Dock**

"So you were left behind, it has been awhile Murrue" smiled Renaldo as he stepped up to the Archangel's captain causing her to gasp as she clenched her deceased lover's necklace tighter.

"It can't be…Renaldo, but you died in a Mobile Armour, at Endymion!" gasped Murrue however Renaldo shrugged with a grin.

"Ironically enough, Krane's Captain codenamed Renaldo was killed during the early battles in the war, I was too willing to be recruited after he shot be down and saved my life, I've always been a loyal Newtype at heart" smiled Renaldo as he held out his hand to her "let us get some coffee and speak of old times, back when you and I were an item, shall we?"

**(End Flashback)**

"Kira, if we rush with the Seraphim, we should be able to reach Orb before Krane's forces attack it!" announced Murrue as she spoke up "as I speak his main force are gathering near there!"

"Yes, load the Judgement onto the Seraphim, we head to Earth!" announced Kira as he finally got over his 'Attack'.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter leading up to the 3****rd**** Battle of Orb in six years, Krane seems intent in taking the world fully into his hands to the extent that he is working alongside Djibril, will it be Kira or Krane who will survive!? Review!!**

* * *

**Newtype Royal Gundam-Class Mobile Suite Designs:**

**Code:** NZGMF-L9000G/C

**Name:** Returner

**Producers:** Axis Factory Colony located at L5 under the directive care of Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Divine Celestial Engine: "Futurum Exactum" (Future Perfect - describes actions that will be completed sometime in the future) and 1x "Macellarius" (Butcher, slaughter-house), stored on shoulders and boost speed from there

**Operating system: G**unner **U**nion **N**exos **D**ivine **A**ssault **M**aximised system

**Weapons:**

**(Mobile Armour Attack Mode)**

1x Creation Mega Launcher Cannon, located in Chest and folds over into back when on Mobile Suite Attack Mode, the Creation Mega Launcher Cannon and the Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons remove them as armour and fold behind the Mobile Suite as back armour when transforming to Mobile Suite Attack Mode

2x Beam Javelin, stored in shoulders

4x Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons, they can fire separate which strains the Creation Shield or they can release a large (looks interlocked) barrage that uses up the Creation shield's energy and looks like a giant singular beam of energy, each "Shoal" Cannon Barrel is able to break off to become a Fin DRAGOON (2x Beam Submachinegun with shield piercing barrels and special alloy to even plough through Phase Shift Armour without getting damaged) each in Mobile Suite Attack Mode only, the Creation Mega Launcher Cannon and the Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons remove themselves as armour and fold behind the Mobile Suite as back armour when transforming to Mobile Suite Attack Mode

2x Shields open to show they carry 10x "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOONs (2x Beam Submachinegun with shield piercing barrels and special alloy to even plough through Phase Shift Armour without getting damaged) each

1x Creation Buster Launcher, connected to upper shield on right arm, handle gripped by extracted hand and detached from shield when in Mobile Suite Attack Mode

2x Launch-able wired Anti-Phase Shift Claws which are equipped with a Taser Device, the claws fold back when transforming into Mobile Suite Attack Mode

4x Spear-DRAGOON carriers each carrying 6x Spear-DRAGOONs (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike and its outer shell is made of a special armour that can force its way through even PS Armour), 2x held on each side

**(Mobile Suite Attack Mode)**

2x Beam Javelin, stored in shoulders

4x Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons, each "Shoal" Cannon Barrel is able to break off to become a Fin DRAGOON (2x Beam Submachinegun with shield piercing barrels and special alloy to even plough through Phase Shift Armour without getting damaged) each in Mobile Suite Attack Mode only, the Creation Mega Launcher Cannon and the Barrelled "Shoal" Long-Range High-Energy Multi-Phase Beam Cannons remove themselves as armour and fold behind the Mobile Suite as back armour when transforming to Mobile Suite Attack Mode

2x Shields open to show they carry 10x "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOONs (2x Beam Submachinegun with shield piercing barrels and special alloy to even plough through Phase Shift Armour without getting damaged) each

1x Creation Buster Launcher, connected to upper shield on right arm, handle gripped by extracted hand and detached from shield when in Mobile Suite Attack Mode

2x Launch-able wired Anti-Phase Shift Claws which are equipped with a Taser Device, the claws fold back when transforming into Mobile Suite Attack Mode

4x Spear-DRAGOON carriers each carrying 6x Spear-DRAGOONs (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike and its outer shell is made of a special armour that can force its way through even PS Armour), 2x held on each side

**Other Equipment:**

The PREDICT System – The Ability to predict about five minutes into the future which allow the pilot easy actions against the enemy

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

All Beam Weaponry have a specific design to pierce even reflective armour and to cancel out the reflection capabilities, it seems that this effect is drawn from the Creation Mega Launcher's effect that it uses Creation Particles as the weapons energy source

Built with a powerful Artificial Intelligence much like the computer mainframe of the Varda's Command Room, it is later equipped with a Portable P.L.A.N System so that it can connect with Krane easily

Can alternate between Normal Attack Mode and Mobile Armour Attack Mode

"Gizmech Panzer" deflection armour on shields (an all reflect variation of "Geschmeidig Panzer")

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with two modified Creation booster engines, located over showing Celestial Engine vents

Heightened sensors capable of listing any Mobile System in rapid succession

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

Equipment Interface unit on stomach, back, upper legs and lower right arm

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Trans-Phase armour

1x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

Fan System for gathering Particles for swift recharge of Abilities (Creation Shield), it is predicted to be able to absorb all levels of energy except Beam Rifle, Beam Cannons (not including Superweapons) and weaponry along the lines of Matter/Anti-Matter and the Eclipse Cannon

Psycoframe Cockpit System

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system (these system is design to make sure that the DRAGOONs can't run out of energy)

**Information:** A Gundam designed to be one of the few test beds for the Despero Gundam, it is rarely ever used outside of the original attack on Arcadia

**Pilot:** Richard Aras/Maladies

**Dark Celestial Final Spec Gundam-Class Mobile Suite:**

**Code:** NZGMF-L90X

**Name:** Nightmare (Final Spec)

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:**Divine Celestial Engine: "Addonexus II" (Bringer of Death) and the new equipment was equipped with a Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating system:** **G**uarding **U**nity **N**exos **D**imension **A**rmed **M**ammoth

**Weapons:**

2x Beam CIWS, located in head

2x Hyper Particle Bazooka-like Machinegun, can be combined into a Duel Buster Cannon or into a Sniper Cannon, stored on back when not in use

1x "Uriel 2" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

4x "Dark Requiems 2" multi-phase barreled beam Cannon, located on shoulder and hips, folded down or behind when not in use

2x XM9 "Indulge" Beam Reamer Hook (1x Beam Reamer/DRAGOON Duel Submachinegun and Reamer Beam Blades/wired Taser Hook), located on Mobile Suite wrists and can act as a beam blade or Duel Submachinegun from that location however the wired function is for the Taser Hook or it can otherwise become a separate DRAGOON System with Reamer Blades and Submachinegun

2x Beam Javelin, located in waist

16x COUP-DRAGOONs (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle equipped with Shield Piercing Barrels, 4x Beam Shield Projector, 2x Beam Spike on the outer armour), it is shaped like a pyramid that opens up for two of its three functions, stored in shoulder hatches

**Optional Weapons:**

The SIEGE Weapons Pack, it is the weapon pack designed by Andras to be able to cover the close range weaknesses of the Nightmare with pure force and in all rights it shouldn't be called a Optional Weapon Selection as it is usually on all the time, the added weapons are below:

2x Large transformable Shields that can turn, each turn as a different weapon with it being a being a one side uses 1x built-in "Coven Tyranny" Heavy compact (it is about the size of the Dark Oni duel Gatling Gun) Beam duel Gatling Gun, also opposite side can also be held with the main weapon being 1x Anti-Phase Shift Beam Katar, stored on lower legs as shields when not in use

6x Particle Beam Missile Pods (holds 25 Beam Slots each with four load outs to spare before recharge is needed) and each are also equipped with 4x Prototype Tri-Spear-DRAGOON Carriers (Carries 18x Spear-DRAGOONs each (1x High-Energy Beam Rifle with shield piercing barrels, 1x beam spike)), it is three times the Spear DRAGOON Carriers while interlocked together, 4x stored on back and 2x on ankles

1x "Terror" Long-Barreled Sniper Gamma Cannon, folded Trice on back between four Particle Beam Missile Pods and folds up and over the Nightmare's shoulder to be used, it can use a double length barrel for Lagrange Point combat or the triple length Barrel for longer distance, it is said it can fire at the Earth Surface from L2 at Full Power with all abilities activated

**Other Equipment:**

Neo-Psycoframe Cockpit System

Multiple Particle Storage Furnaces which collect and dually generate spare Creation Particles around the Mobile Suite

Neo-Neutron Engine (able to counter radiation with harmless radiation and allows Mobile Suite to be unaffected by the abilities of Neo-ZAFT and Fallen Mobile Suites by dispersing a low concentration of Creation Particles and using the Newtype User's Quantum Brainwaves to create a shield against Newtype Engineered Abilities)

BLAST SYSTEM – A system that forms the creation Shield in any form and can project beams from an attack back at the enemy, it is used as a full burst mechanism to create a beam of concentrated energy from the Nightmare's main artillery weapons, it can cause a mention of effects:

1) The Full Burst Mechanism or the Hyper Burst Mode is the use of the creation particles given off by the Duel Buster Cannon and the Multi-Phase Beam Cannons, it creates a giant orb of creation energy about four or five times the size of the orb in the Double Bazooka Burst Mode, however it uses up the effect rather quickly and leaves the Creation Shield System weakened to need recharging soon

2) Double Bazooka Burst Mode allows to fire powerful projectile particle orbs, when combined, Nightmare activates the secondary Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" for added particle charge to fire, however at times when needed for immediate firing, the recently added BLOODLUST System can be used for Nightmare to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot

3) The third effect is the strongest of them all called the Creation Giga Launcher Duel Bazooka, the duel Buster Cannon is plugged into the "Uriel 2" Anti-Matter Cannon which funnels the Creation Energy used in the beam weapon into a Creation Mega Launcher shot, the barrels can be widened creating a beam that is five times larger than the original Creation Mega Launcher shot at its best

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

1x Large Creation Shield that stretches 360* around Mobile Weapon

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified Creation Booster Engine for high speed combat and flight

Neo-Wireless DRAGOON energy transfer system

Neo-Gundanium Armour (has immunity to missiles and projectiles) covered in Mass Production Mass Production Variable Trans-Phase Armour that is immune to railguns

Due to advanced Research in Creation Particles it is confirmed that Beam weaponry are operational underwater

Fan System for gathering Particles for swift recharge of Abilities (Creation Shield and The BLOODLUST System), it is predicted to be able to absorb all levels of energy except Beam Rifle, Beam Cannons (not including Superweapons) and weaponry along the lines of Matter/Anti-Matter and the Eclipse Cannon

**Information:** After Andras had spare time before the 2nd Battle of Orb in the 3rd Bloody Valentine War (3rd Battle of Orb in the entire of the Cosmic Era Universe), he reorganized the design of the Nightmare and equipped it with extra weapons and features while increasing its overall design to be able to crush the 3rd Generation Gundams that it had been designed from, its weapons had enough firepower to irritate not only the Seraphim but even Arcadia

**Pilot:** Kale Boonar


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10 – Wrath of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**23****rd**** February, 10:30am; Aprilius One: Government Building, Supreme Council Meeting Room **

"This is unheard of, his majesty, defeated" whispered Tad Elsman as he both councils made up of both Military and Political/homeland specialities gathered around speaking to each other, the Neo-ZAFT's 2nd Battle of Orb was a disaster considering all the chaos that it enveloped since Krane's defeat to the Fallen's Messiah meant a political argument however the military seemed to hold strong regardless of the mainland's political effects.

"Stop spreading wild rumours!" yelled Ezalia and everyone shut up immediately "it is imprudent to speak as though his majesty has been defeated even if it's the truth!"

"You need not worry" spoke a voice and Andras stepped out of an alcove "if I may point out what happened"

"Go ahead" nodded Nickolas Johnston as he sat at the head of the meeting table and awaited Andras' explanation, members who didn't have seats in the old meeting room stood around gaps around the table.

"The Fallen had a obvious technological advantage as well as a numerical advantage in this battle, they have gathered some of their more fine tuned pilots to that location under the command of Kira Yamato, Krane is slightly superior to Kira Yamato which resulted in the damaging of the Judgement however Kira Yamato had superior numbers and support" explained Andras as he picked the data from his mind "this battle was due to the desire to test Kira Yamato's new Gundam, already we are using the data to finish a new Gundam for Krane that will make the Fallen's 3rd Generation Gundams look like toys in comparison, therefore this was not a complete loss"

"True enough" smiled Ezalia as she relaxed in her chair "however, the Rebels will get bolder now, and how will we deal with this!"

"It is what Krane wants, as I speak, Thor's Hammer is complete" announced Andras and everyone in the meeting room gasped.

"You mean the Clockwork united 12 Particle Induction Cannons, they have finally completed the alignment concentrator, if so then the rebels will be in a lot of trouble but…" continued Ezalia stunned.

"Krane knows that these cornered rebels will need to migrate to survive, they will get together eventually and then we'll have them, Thor's Hammer will destroy both the space based rebels and the ground based rebels" shrugged Andras with a smirk "we will use Thor's Hammer sparsely, however, the destruction of these rebels will be made an International Media event for the Fallen, remaining Nations and the EA"

* * *

**7****th**** March, 12:45am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

Krane sat back in his throne and considered his defeat at Kira's hands which sounded a lot like the Kira he use to know when he allowed Krane to retreat, the rest of the crew were finishing final docking procedures throughout the ship as well as turning in for the night after the constant wandering around while Krane thought before deciding on the nearby ZAFT Base covered Antarctica, Kira's last words sounded a lot like the Kira he once knew indeed: _"You have sons, my nephews, who need your support…then retreat and live for them!"_

"'Retreat and live for them', another way of commanding me to live for you, Kira" muttered Krane to himself with a smirk as he closed his eyes "I shall do that, to do that however I will need to defeat the Astrals, the only way I can accomplish that is by taking over the Earth and making you bend…Kira"

"It's your entire fault!" yelled Heine and Krane watched out of the corner of his eye "if you weren't such a pathetic excuse to his majesty's family, then we would have won the last battle"

"I don't see how it is my fault" countered Vega with a snarl "at least I went out in a Mobile Suite, you sat back on your ass and did nothing, fatty!"

"Why you little…" started Heine as he went to grab Vega however an invisible force which could only have been Krane's telekinesis slammed Heine into a wall and when Vega turned to look he noticed Krane stepping down of the heightened platform before marching in their direction, Vega had to admit that out of all the times he had seen his father angry now was the winning look as the Newtype Emperor was in SEED, Krane's pupils were cat-like slits when he was in SEED just like the eyes of an angered, Lucifer the Emperor of Hell.

"You dare to attempt to hurt a Newtype Royal let alone my son!?" snarled Krane as he grabbed Heine by the top of his coat and flung him across the bridge onto the tactics table where Heine rolled off and was out cold.

"That's enough, father, you don't need to kill him" sighed Vega as he grabbed onto Krane's arm while Shane who had been emotionless and motionless throughout the entire scene moved over to the communication system near the Captain's chair and sent a message to the infirmary and brig to have people come and get Heine.

"True, killing him would be too kind of an act, right Krane?" asked Shane with a grin and Krane shrugged as he made his way back to his throne on the heightened platform.

"_Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero. If we were to enact it,_ Kira, _would I be the one to play the hero, or would you? Indeed…After all, your glory should have been mine_" smiled Krane as he settled on his throne while quoting Lucifer's variation of LOVELESS "_My Friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My Soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber. Now what I want most...is the 'Gift of the Goddess'..._"

"Your Majesty" bowed Renaldo as he stepped into the Bridge and Krane turned with a raised eyebrow as the Ship's Captain bowed "I have a message for you from Andras"

"Report" nodded Krane and Renaldo straightened.

"Thor's Hammer is completed and Andras as well as your Royal Guard are making their way towards Frostfang alongside Goud and Courtney!" announced Renaldo as he looked down at the datapad in his hand "they desire Vega's team and yourself there so that we can make adjustments to our militia!"

"Of course, I lose one simple battle and everything falls apart, all the same I want a SitRep on all of our bases! What is happening since I left the battlefield!?" commanded Krane as he turned to Renaldo and the ship Captain moved towards the CIC Command Consol and Krane recognised earlier on the Communication Frequency for the Archangel's Captain Quarters remaining in the ship's list of recently used links, it seemed Renaldo was getting information from Murrue Ramius and sweet talking her like a long lost boyfriend should, maybe Krane would do Renaldo a favour for his loyalty and kill Mu La Flaga.

"Here is the basic details, the Arabic Union has been split which are requesting open negotiations along the lines of a Non-Aggression Pact instead of walking down the path of war that the Fallen want of them, Japan's Islands of Okinawa and Shikoku have fallen to Anti-Neo-ZAFT Control however our emplacements at Kyushu and Honshu have stopped them from advancing any further inland which is with or without the 'Allied Nations' help" explained Renaldo as he pointed to a tactical map "Cyprus, Greece, Romania and Syria have announced their neutrality as the members withdrawing from the Eastern European Council before siding with the rebuilding Arabic Union. India, particular in the Bihar, Uttar Pradesh and West Bengal; are all under the control of the ALF (Asian Liberation Front) made up from the Armies of North-Eastern India, Bangladesh and Nepal which refuse to align with either OMNI or Fallen Forces but are tempted to join with the Arabic Union"

"Is that all?" asked Krane as he closed his eyes "is that all the territory that we have lost?"

"We have confirmation that the Kingdom of Great Britain is siding with the Fallen Angels as well as the Scandinavian Republic, however the Scandinavians are in a bit of a pickle as you can imagine, they desire to take back the rest of their territory from Neo-ZAFT however they are afraid and being bothered by OMNI to the east…it is…complicated at best" explained Renaldo and Krane nodded before opening his eyes.

"The Neutral Colonies!?" asked Krane and Renaldo shrugged with a smirk "what about them?"

"L4 through to L9 which doesn't include Fallen Heaven are completely under our control regardless of the distance issues or the cloning areas between each, they are producing a lot of first generation Spacenoids who have the potential of being Newtypes as well as variable cloning templates. Those in L3 downwards however have sided with either OMNI or the Fallen; they are beings in limbo, unlike the Fallen who hold position just within L4, those lesser are too close to Earth Gravity therefore too close to the corruption and filth it pulls downwards!" explained Renaldo as he deactivated the tactical display "what is thy bidding on these matters?"

"How are our production of Cyber-Clones and Mobile Weapons, that includes Mobile Dolls, I need to know our statistics!" announced Krane as he closed his eyes to think yet again.

"Every week we are producing ten million of each, the cloning of foodstuffs is working at twice that rate, Cloning for Ship Crewing is at a billion per week with the foodstuffs for such cloning colonies being also twice the rate" smirked Renaldo as he paced back and forth "the L4 Trogon Shipyards are producing 250 Sadalahn-Classes, 100 Musai-Classes, 500 Musaka-Classes and 100 Minerva-Class Cruisers per month which will allow us to have a near invincible Space Navy!!"

"Thinking that, how goes the Invincible Project, I assume that it's made progress in the last year?" asked Krane and Renaldo looked fearful, the ship project in question was huge and was so far along that neither OMNI nor the Fallen who knew about its existence ever dared to launch an attack of its Dry-dock shipyard, attempting to destroy the massive Dreadnought was like saying they wanted to march the entire army to their death.

"The Invincible has roughly 70% of its original design completed which can allow us to mobilise it within the next month or so, I must admit I never would have thought a ship so powerful could be completed in such short of a time, with it on our side we should be able to crush OMNI easily!" announced Renaldo as he looked over the data on the data pad "we will crush Arcadia with a few shots of its cannons"

"Now, now, don't underestimate the Fallen" smiled Krane with a shrug "but then again…the Fallen's Nuclear Weapons are no match against the armour of the Invincible, it is known as such for a reason, soon we'll have the Fallen in our hands!"

"Time is almost up, the rebels will make their move in a few days, we need Thor's Hammer to be ready to fire in a moment's notice!" announced Krane and Renaldo bowed lightly.

* * *

**9:00am; Antarctica: Fort Frostfang, recently built Throne Room**

"Your Majesty" bowed Andras as Krane stepped into the Throne Room; Krane marched up the royal carpet before setting down on the Throne at the top of the room.

"What have you to report Andras?" asked Krane as he sat down "I need to know what is going on!"

"The Rebels in Space have hijacked the Observation Station and have moved it to Earth's Orbit, using the details of their movement we can tell that the rebels on Earth are gathering at in the German area however we have no idea until they make their move, we'll be warned a day before and by that time all the civilians will be extracted from the city in question!" announced Andras as he pointed out the entire of what was going on "rebels are also on the move in space, we confirm that some old members of the Twilight Dawn are working with Phantom Pain to attack Boaz with nuclear missiles, they will be attacking shortly within the next few days!"

"Then I will return to orbit, have all recent Mobile Dolls sent to Boaz and prepare to mobilize _Invincible_, even if the rebels use Nukes they won't even damage the armour used by the _Invincible_!" announced Krane as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Yes, your majesty" bowed Andras meanwhile his Knights stepped in before bowing when they reached Krane's Throne Proper.

"Your Majesty, we require mission objectives now that we are gathering on Earth, we await your bidding" announced David Loc as he kneeled onto one knee with his other 'siblings' surrounding him, Krane looked at each of them with their eyes filled with Techno Interface before activating his own to probe their thoughts and gathered data before deciding on their next objective.

"David, Lucy and Sarah will return to space and join Victor! Riika, John and Mare will deal with the Insurgence in Europe!" commanded Krane as Goud entered while bowing "I hear that Orb and the Fallen have Svalbard in their grip naturally after Orb under the Seirans was using it as a area against the Fallen when Cagalli took over it fell to the Fallen's Allied Forces, Goud, I want you to deal with them! Heine will head off with Courtney to the Caribbean, there are Atlantic Federation Nations there striving for peace under the tyranny of OMNI, and I want the two of you to free them!"

"So, what, we're a charity now?" snarled Heine but suddenly he found it rather hard to breathe and looked over at Krane when he noticed that Krane's finger and thumb were making crushing movements and the closer the finger and thumb got together it seemed that Heine's throat closed even more, since Andras had taught Krane how to release his telekinetic power it seemed that Krane was trying to master it but the only way to make something more powerful was through constant use.

"Are you in any position to tell me what I do with my Empire or my Imperial Forces!?" spat Krane and all Heine could go was gurgle a answer before Krane sent him skidding along the carpet "I thought not!!"

"Heine and I will make sure it's done" bowed Courtney which while he passed the gasping Heine he kicked him in the side which the ginger nut grumbled before standing and following Courtney out of the room.

"You all know what to do, then get to it!" commanded Krane and all but the Imperial Guard bowed as previously done before standing and marching down the carpet to the entrance doorway, the Imperial Guard then stood and with a low bow of their own fled the Emperor's presence swiftly and elegantly, Krane instead was sitting there rubbing his forehead.

"I see that Heine is getting on your last nerve" smirked Shane as he stepped out of the shadows "sure you don't want him dealt with?"

"No, no, it's alright. He is hated by the Fallen, he will either break the Fallen, but hopefully he'll instead be broken by the Fallen" smiled Krane as he stood with a click of his boots "we're returning to the PLANTs, in a few days we'll have crushed the nearby rebels and force the last of our enemies on the defensive in Space and Earth, then we will crush them!"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, I wonder what the Invincible-Class is designated as, it seems to be an awfully powerful ship nonetheless. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11 – Dreadnought of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**8****th**** March, 8:30am; Space Fortress-Class: Boaz, Hanger**

"Welcome again, Emperor Krane, you will be glad to know that ship production is scheduled to rise by 20% in the next month" smirked Devil Commander Kane Maxwell as he watched Krane step off his ship towards the Base Commander.

"Excellent, I would like to go across to the _Invincible_, I have heard reports that a rebel Force will attack the area, we need our Imperial Galactic Dreadnought Operational within the next few hours!" announced Krane and Kane bowed to his master's whims "the rebel forces are predicted to have gotten their hands on nuclear warheads and a means in which to launch them, this is unsatisfactory, we need to stop those missiles from getting close to the Shipyards and the Base even if it is immune to nuclear attacks!"

"Understandably, Phantom Pain must be involved, if we don't deal with them then our ship production rate will fall!" announced Kane and Krane nodded as he remembered that Armoury 1 thought to 3 were behind Boaz and were the main centre of military forces next to Jachin Due and Meteor City "I will escort you to the _Invincible_!"

* * *

**9:30am; Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought: **_**Invincible**_**, Emperor's Office**

Though incomplete with some unfinished engines and weaponry, the Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought sent a message should the Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces' power fail to do so: don't mess with the most powerful military force in the Galaxy, the ship was a reflective ebony with a wedge like shape of a triangle that flattened out at the rear, its size in length was 17.5 kilometres being 17,500 meters and just under eleven miles in size. The entire spinal column was mounted with a heavy Particle Superweapon which had about three fourths of the power used by Thor's Hammer, the ship was boasted in design to carry Sixteen Thousand XM50LR "Neo-Tristan" Long-Range Duel Beam Cannons that could fire from Orbit and still hit its target on the Earth's atmosphere, it also had One Hundred and a Thousand normal XM50 "Neo-Tristan" beam cannons, the mentioned weapons did not include the Beam CIWS and missile launchers that were also located in the designs. This ship had been specifically designed from all of Neo-ZAFT's stored technology to be used in Galactic Conflict with the Astrals all across the Milky Way and with its weaponry it was predicted that it was based as a planetary attack platform for invading surfaces, the "Clockwork" Particle Superweapon was designed to be able to pierce even the strongest of barriers and at full power it can even slash through a planet's crust, any nation with this heavy ship allowed for instant and easy combat amongst the stars.

"It seems that the only computer systems functioning in this place is the computer consoles in the living quarters, offices and a few on the bridge, however I can see how the ship would be over 75% finished…" smirked Krane as he looked at the details on the computer screen "it even has some mobility if not limited by the issues of incompletion, the Superlaser is operational and some Beam CIWS and "Neo-Tristan" beam cannons have been installed, it is of no surprise"

"Of course not, it has been you pet project for the last six years, everything has been built and ready" smiled Shane as he walked over "all that requires is for the pieces to be put together!"

"It will be finished in the next month and give us absolute control of Earth's Orbit, its power is beyond the Archangel, the Minerva, beyond any ship that either the Fallen or OMNI can develop in the next thousand years!" grinned Krane as he looked over the data available "how goes Andras' upgrades to our Gundam units!?"

"It goes rather well, the Lightwave Technology combined with the Gizmech Panzer System will allow for our Forces to easily be undisturbed by the Fallen's new Anti-"Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour countermeasures" muttered Shane with a smile as he noticed Krane typing away at rigorous speed as he worked on the screen "what are you working on?"

"I am finishing the designs for the HiZAKU Units that will be placed into mass production next week, I have devised them into two Groups: one are the Mass Production Variations while the other are the Command/Cannon Variation!" announced Shane looked at the screen in interest, the HiZAKU Prototypes had been based of various old technology, the HiZAKU units however were of new technology like the _Invincible_.

"I want a report on all of our forces on every frontline, what is going on in China, what about the Caribbean and Svalbard!?" asked Krane as he bridged his fingers while Shane looked at a report.

"A break-away faction of Phantom Pain with some conscience is leading a tyranny rule on the people of the Caribbean and so have been abandoned by Djibril allowing us to step in, Djibril has given us access past Heaven's Base to gather our forces for the invasion of Svalbard, Djibril may have set up a supply route for us to destroy the Fallen in Russia however some of Phantom Pain and Blue Cosmos are…displeased with Djibril's fight for control within his own Organization of LOGOS" explained Shane with a smirk "the Fallen really are in the same structural state, their Alliance is made up of multiple governments who are not getting along so well, the Middle-East and Asian Resistances are against the Fallen completely…they had been grateful for the help but the Fallen have done things that those two areas won't forgive!"

"Like the Fallen Soldiers attacking India after Kira's defeat, the Fallen really have come to disgust me, they are still the catalyst of the Newtype Elder Council that should be long since dead!" snarled Krane as he thought of Rau, he was tempted, very tempted even, to kill his father for all he had done however that would be a easy way out of his sins especially in taking Kira away from him and leaving Krane himself in the Dark without someone to guide him.

"Rebels will be assaulting soon and we do not have the forces here to be able to defend against them" muttered Shane sarcastically and melodramatically causing Krane to smirk, truth be told that the base in question was the largest source of military might in the Empire, before the war had began there were ten main locations where Neo-ZAFT Forces were most prominent: Jachin Due, Boaz, L6/L7, Gibraltar, Fort Frostfang, Carpentaria, the Black Sea area, Jing Providence in China, Kaohsiung and Luna City at Endymion; each area also had secret cloning labs where Cyber-Clone and food cloning production was on the increase.

"Since you're so worried, we'll have the _Invincible_ moved to attack speed during the enemy's attack, I want the "Clockwork" Particle Superlaser charged!" announced Krane and Shane bowed with a smirk before wandering off.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Norwegian/Barents Seas: Off Svalbard, Battlefield**

The Odin's leg was grabbed by an Avatar as its pilot saw the kick coming however it seemed Goud wanted him to catch the kick as he activated the other leg's "Aegis" Anti-Phase Shift Beam Spike and kicked towards the cockpit of the Avatar which exploded heavily upon being pierced while Goud simply looked on stony-faced, another Avatar flew in to attack however Goud simply drew a "Zafer Zaber" Anti-Phase Shift Longsword/Particle Assault Rifle and slashed the entire length of the Avatar which fell into two pieces from the slash. A third Avatar charged behind Goud and fired its 'Pure Callidus' Multi-phase Beam Cannon at the Odin however the Odin glowed Crimson as it activated the BLOODLUST System and moved the Odin so it was behind the third Avatar and its two wingmen before adding them to the score he had so far while using the power boosting systems of the BLOODLUST System to do it, the Orb Murasames continued to fly around Goud's battle and were not as heroic or in some cases vain to see that Goud was someone even a Newtype didn't want to fight, every now and then a Murasame did launch a shot into the small arena of air around where Goud flew but was easily answered with a return shot which ultimately led to the Murasame pilot's death.

"Trey, how are our ground forces…good, then continue your advance" smiled Goud as he spoke into his headset that was a speaker and a microphone in a strip of coloured metal that went in the right ear and down the right side of the face while an extra piece of metal secured it around the ear, it seemed that the reports from Trey were satisfactory as the mission advanced.

Goud scowled as three Murasames had joined in an alliance to shoot him down however, Goud simply flipped his Gundam and kicked out with the "Aegis" Anti-Phase Shift Beam Spike in each foot which landed in the back of two Murasames before the third was shot down as it passed, at that moment a cocky Pursuer Silhouette Avatar pilot launched its four small DRAGOON pods and Goud grunted as he easily dodged all the shots coming at him before he fired his "Scylla Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon causing one's destruction. The Pursuer Silhouette Avatar flew close to Goud and struck out with its 'Liberty' SM2 Beam Claw on its right arm however Goud flipped completely passed the right side of the Pursuer Silhouette Avatar while cutting off the right arm at the elbow with his "Gungnir" beam javelin which Goud didn't even blink at while the Fallen pilot gasped in fear, the three remaining DRAGOON pods fired all at once but Goud reversed direction on his thrust however he almost flew into the Pursuer Silhouette Avatar's left arm mounted 'Liberty' SM2 Beam Claw however he turned and with a simple flick of the Odin's wrist 'disarmed' the Pursuer Silhouette Avatar's arm, once again at the elbow. The DRAGOONs fired once again at Goud who simply moved to the side and let the beams rip into the surface of the Avatar causing it to spark, a single shot from the Odin's "Scylla Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon and the Avatar's exploded, its remains fell away aflame.

"_You know, if you stopped toying around with them, there'd be none left by now" _came Trey over the communication as he observed the ground battle from the Fenrir Custom with little interest before turning to look at the battle out over the sea.

"But things would be too easy then" sneered Goud as he dodged away from a Murasame before destroying it, suddenly a custom Avatar attacked and Goud dodged with a raised eyebrow in what seemed…interest.

"This guy is good, but only Commander Zala should have a Justice based Module!" growled Josef Chebeneko as he aimed his 'Purify' KR52 Beam Rifle at the red Mobile Suite which dodged the shots as though the pilot was leaning lazily in the cockpit, really not trying, this angered Josef.

Josef continued to fire at Goud who smirked as he launched himself high into the air at an incredible speed which Josef followed not far behind, taking advantage of Josef closing behind allowed Goud to turn his Mobile Suite so that it was facing downwards before diving back down while opening fire with its MA-A20Z "Lupus Zerge" high-energy beam rifle which forced Josef to dodge before he dived again to get on Goud's tail who fired his "Scylla Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon into the top of a Neptune-Class Submarine belonging to the Fallen which soon exploded, Josef froze where he was when he observed the fighting capabilities of this one pilot as well as the tenacity of the enemy pilot and his strike force.

"I am Goud Vair, Imperial Vassal of his Newtype Majesty, Krane Hibiki!" announced Goud on all Fallen Communication lines "you are offered the choice to surrender; fortunately, those in the Fallen Navy have the chance of retreating from the field of combat, my terms stand for the next hour!!"

"Damn, a Vassal, the Vassal being Goud Vair too…" growled Josef as he began retreating to the Fallen Command Ship.

"Commander?" questioned the captain of the particular Neptune-Class.

"Have the Navy withdraw, we can't hold out against someone like Goud Vair, my mind doesn't even want to consider the possibilities" muttered Josef and the captain grudgingly agreed as they sent up signal flares.

* * *

**1:00pm; ****L4: Space Fortress Boaz, Battlefield **

Vega scowled as he looked at the fifteen old ships leaning up against them as the battle geared up to commence in earnest, the enemy's nuclear task force had already left their ships and were making a bee-line for their location causing Vega to growl as the Rebels resisted their advances and passed their nuclear taskforce through to the Shipyards and were preparing to fire at the dry-docks when the large yet unfinished Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought moved in front of the Shipyards before launching a purple beam from the nose of the ship as it fired the "Clockwork" Heavy Particle Superlaser. The Purple beam annihilated the entire Nuclear Task Force in a burst of purple flame, the beam then sliced through the Achilles-Class Dreadnought that centered at the main command structure of the rebel fleet, without their flagship, the rebel navy fell apart as soon as they had just begun to show their limited power in space.

* * *

**4:00pm; Puerto Rico: San Juan, Battlefield**

Heine grinned as he looked over the ruins of one of the Caribbean Islands that had been mistreated by traitorous OMNI and Phantom Pain individuals that had desired to create their own little empire outside the control of Lord Djibril, for that they fell to the control of their greatest enemies, Newtypes simply couldn't be beaten when it came to complete territorial control and combat and hence the Phantom Pain Rebels had risked their "Pure and Blue World" for their own personal greed.

"It seems that the Phantom Pain Forces in the area are defeated and the normal government sees us as heroes, which will suffice for our future objectives in the areas" nodded Courtney as he launched the Prophecy Custom towards the north with Heine in the Epyon Custom not far behind.

* * *

**11****th**** March, 9:00am; L4: Space Fortress Boaz, Invincible-Class Shipyard Observation Room**

Lord Djibril looked out at the Neo-ZAFT Space Port or lack of there-in as a giant Dry-Dock floated before him with a large ship almost eleven miles in long and was officially wedged shaped, parts for the ship must have been built previously as it seemed that already built and functioning equipment were being attached in real-time building, sitting before the large window on a leather sofa was Krane who observed the ship's construction while Shane Asuka lay on the same sofa with his head on his master's lap and seemed to be sleeping.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Djibril?" asked Krane with a smirk as he signaled to a chair near him which Djibril sat down on.

"It seems we have different opinions when it comes to the word beautiful" muttered Djibril, the Ebony Dreadnought was indeed a beauty to be hold to those who saw power, strength and a sign of eternal wealth as a beautiful object.

"Once the ship is completed there will be nothing in the Fallen's arsenal to stand against our domination of the world, trust me on one thing Djibril, when the Fallen are gone you are to abandon the command of LOGOS and allow their command structure to fall apart" smirked Krane as he sipped some wine while running a hand through Shane's hair who groaned "I will accept you willingly into Neo-ZAFT where we will be able to rule the world, I would have you as Prime Minister of the Earth Sphere Council as it will be our homeland, the problem stands however with the Fallen and Phantom Pain!"

"Control of Phantom Pain has been…strenuous, these recent rebellions were due to insurgents within our ranks, not at command" muttered Djibril and Krane nodded with a smirk.

"Very well, I expect your continued support when we take this world, don't fail me!" commanded Krane and Djibril did a mock bow before he exited the room and that is when Krane convulsed but calmed while stroking Shane's head "I'm glad you survived Shane, it seems you are the only thing keeping me sane, what say you…Cecile"

"The Judgment's power supply is…" started Cecile and Krane snarled causing her to hand over the report on Andras' research into the weapon, having an immortal was so useful, he could create the illusion to even high Newtypes that he was a different person even to vision, after reading it over Krane began to laugh.

"Very ambitious of you, Thomas Hunter, to use Creation Particles in such a way could rip a hole in existence" muttered Krane but then he thought up an idea for a new weapon, even if he didn't have it built or used, he could always put it in storage.

"Your Majesty?" asked Cecile and Krane sighed before turning his head to look at Cecile with a sneer.

"It seems that the Fallen are foolish enough to try and combine customized Creation and Mirage Colloid Particles in one Mobile Suite, tell me with your limited understanding of Mobile Suite engineering, what happens if certain safety measures are not taken on a Mobile Suite?" asked Krane and Cecile's eyes widened at the consequences which were nothing less than a Supernova "there is a reason why I dropped Creation Particle Research when I left the Fallen was not only to inhibit the Fallen's expansion in that field but also to make sure that they didn't get their hands on the Metatron Reactor System, it seems that Thomas Hunter found the details somewhere and reverse engineered it to create the Sandalphon Generator System, the system was too dangerous but it seems that bastard Thomas was just like my father, he didn't listen to my thoughts on such matters!"

"But, Project Metatron was destroyed, you made sure of it!" argued Cecile and Krane growled at Cecile mentioning his own failure "but it's unbelievable that they have reestablished the Reactor!"

"It was simply a rewiring of the O.S. and some internal defenses being established by Thomas himself, the problem being that the internal defenses are only temporary, this makes them near impossible to stop the predetermined destruction in the near future" sighed Krane annoyed "I need to capture Kira, Rau may be trying to make another bid for world destruction, even if he isn't…the moment Sandalphon goes critical will be the end of humanity!"

* * *

**12:30pm; ****L3: Djibril's Shuttle, Conference Room**

"Well, Djibril?" asked President Copland and reckoned Djibril had seen something of interest to want to call him.

"What Krane is building…will crème us, a ship in fact, stretching seventeen and a half kilometers in length" smiled Djibril as he watched the reaction of the President "wonderful name it has, the _Invincible_, it certainly blocked out my view of the shipyards!"

"And?" asked President Copland causing Djibril to smirk.

"It is practically immune to all nuclear based weaponry or so my observation has concluded, if we were to launch a hundred nuclear missiles against it, it would do no good against its armour" shrugged Djibril as he sat back while crossing his arms "it seems that a feared future is ahead!"

* * *

**Info – And that is the rather sudden end of this chapter, I'm not going to add the Invisible's schematics as it isn't finished as of yet, when it is finished, I promise that it will be something to see! Review!!**

**Dark Celestial Gundam-Type Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** CSGX-01/C

**Name:** Odin

**Producers:** Built by Earth Alliance/Upgraded by Meteor City's Dark Celestial Scientists

**Powerplant:** Mass Production Divine Celestial Engine: "**Macellarius**" (Butcher, slaughter-house)

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**tomic **M**aneuver synthesis

**Weapons:**

8x "Igelstellung Zion" 85mm anti-air Beam Vulcan gun, 4x stored in head and 4x in chest

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

1x MA-A20Z "Lupus Zerge" high-energy beam rifle and carries a built-in beam sabre

1x "Sleipnir 2" Spear-DRAGOON equipped Subflight unit (2x "Schneider" 130mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, 2x MR-Q17X "Griffon 3" beam blade, 2x built-in "Kaiser Zwei 2" 115mm dual ram cannon, 4x M2M3 76mm machinegun, 5x Spear-DRAGOON carriers each carrying 6x Spear-DRAGOONs stored on bottom of Subflight lifter (1x High-energy beam rifle, 1x Beam spike), the engine system is two powerful laser pulse thrusters much like the METEOR System's propulsion units

1x Built-in left arm composite shield with 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity Ram Beam cannon, 1x "Zanzer Zeisen" beam reamer (beam cannon/scissor anchor) and 1x "Midas Messer 2" beam boomerang

2x "Elzam" folded 100mm Plasma Railgun, stored under hips

2x "Gungnir" beam javelin, stored on waist

1x "Crimson Whiplash" Heatrod, stored in right wrist

1x "Scylla Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest

2x "Griffon 2" Leg beam blades, located on lower legs

4x "Zafer Zaber" Anti-Phase Shift Longsword/Particle Assault Rifle, located on back/shoulders between Subflight and shoulder proper and looks a lot like the MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship sword on the Sword Impulse Gundam

1x "Katar" Shield System (1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar, 1x Beam Rifle), located on right wrist but leaves hand free to use other weaponry

1x M362SP "Diverge" 4-barrel beam gun, mounted on forearm under left Shield

2x "Aegis" Anti-Phase Shift Beam Spike, located in lower leg and folds out onto foot for usage, looks a lot like the spikes on the foot of the Aegis

**Other Equipment:**

The BLOODLUST System – A System that increases speed, power and range for all Mobile Suites but within twelve minutes the Creation Particles are used up and it takes fifteen minutes to recharge back to full power

2x "Crimson Reflection" Lightwave Shield Projector in right "Katar" Shield System and left shield

1x Neo-Subflight lifter unit

Variable Neo-Trans-Phase Armour (has varied protection against even beam weaponry)

**Information:** The upgraded Odin unit that was produced by the Atlantic Federation's Extended batch, they had intended for Trey Laporte to be forced under the Extended Program and to pilot the Gundam, which was countered when the original unit was stolen a year ago by Goud Vair, it has long since been upgraded under Neo-ZAFT's technical prowess

**Pilot:** Goud Vair


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12 – Alternate Means**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**18****th**** March, 12:50am; Fort Frostfang, Krane's Suite**

Shane snapped awake when Krane gave a roar of pain next to him and began to curl up from the constant strain on him, the world was crying through the Newtype mental Link and unlike Kira who could turn off the link but couldn't block his mind from others when he is connected to the link, Krane was amazing at keeping people out of his mind however Krane was always connected to the stream and flow of the Newtype Link which the agony of the planet was incredibly difficult to block. Shane quickly pulled Krane to him and held him tight until Krane's struggling ceased with a pathetic whimper, Krane could have always blamed this on Kira and that inferior animal of a father but Shane shook his head at such matters, Rau had his own usage and Kira was a necessity as far as Krane's continued existence was concerned and Vice Versa. Shane pushed a suggestion that Shane himself had gone to get a drink through the Newtype Link into Krane's mind before he pulled himself off the bed and crossed to the doorway while pulling on a shirt, if Krane wondered where he was if he suddenly awoke then the mental suggestion would put his mind at ease, if not then Krane would link with Shane's mind but at this moment the worry echoed from Shane constantly as Andras was close to the tipping point with his work on Despero.

* * *

**1:00am; Fort Frostfang, Large VIP Kitchen **

Andras sighed as he closed down his laptop and stood from the small table near the back of the room with a stretch and swore when his bones clicked, the Despero was reaching the finishing months of its development and Andras would have would have congratulated at the destruction of the Extreme Despair as the combat data of its entire life could now be extracted, the O.S. of the Despero was rather picky as it included Quantum Brainwaves but what Andras was most annoyed with was the fact that Krane wanted a full connection with the original P.L.A.N making it dangerous on his mind as Andras feared the soul fragments belonging to Jenova with in the Newtype AI Computer system.

"Still awake?" asked a voice before Shane walked in wearing only a thin shirt and boxers "I thought that it takes good meals, tea and sleep to keep someone young, I don't get how your always up so late"

"Actually, as a Newtype Immortal I only need tea" snickered Andras and he called over Shane who scowled "what do you think of the schematics on the screen?"

"What…what the hell is that!?" gasped Shane as he looked at the schematics of a large Land Battleship that far dwarfed everything to date "one of your side projects?"

"Yes, behold the Land Dreadnought Wendigo, it will rule the lands long after the human race are extinct!" announced Andras with a grin of glee "the experimental Hover Battleship: Yeti, is the test phase just as the mass production Chariot-Class Hover Tank Mobile Armours are for the Yeti in retrospect, ground based weaponry that can challenge even Mobile Suites on a three-to-one combat!"

"Impressive, so you have gone behind mine and the other's back and authorised this monstrosity with Krane, I'm starting to think you and Krane have a lot of secrets" sneered Shane as he glared full worth at Andras "I have to say, I'm jealous!"

"Nothing to be jealous about, my Gemini Twin or rather my Soulmate, was killed over two thousand years ago by the Naturals and Newtype Traitors" shrugged Andras with sorrow in his eyes "however, I am going to fulfil the promise I made to my dearest love, I am going to help Newtypes expand until the entire Universe is once again in our pocket and my Immortality is just a means to that end!"

"So, what other things have you and Krane been considering, don't mind if I get an outlook on such things?" asked Shane and Andras nodded as he typed a few things in before handing Shane a second laptop.

"That device has an official connection to the highest Red Tape Projects that Neo-ZAFT is working on that not even the Fallen Angels or OMNI will be able to hack into even if they had the P.L.A.N on their side, Krane has put forward a lot of plans however a good few are too dangerous and therefore have been placed in storage making the storage section rather large, however the present details consist of Project Healer which is being led by myself and a research team directly under the Command of Rau Le Creuset!" explained Andras as he typed into his laptop the details of certain projects "considering the dangers of Judgement, I will have to expand on the Despero's design indefinitely, but by its arrival on the battlefield it shall be at least twice as strong as all the Fallen Gundams combined!!"

"What upgrades?" asked Shane curious causing Andras to grin.

"I will intensify the Beam Javelin's design so that it can block blades like the METEOR Units own and the Judgement's own Beam Sabre, it will be equipped with a special gauntlet system, I have special plans about it actually…hahaha!" snickered Andras as he continued to type into the computer at a swift pace "oh, happy days, this is going to be so much more fun to finish after I get around to other upgrades when it comes to the other Gundams!!"

"Are you sure Krane will be willing to accept these changes to his planed design of the Ultimate Gundam, he will want reckoning if there is even the slightest error, are you sure he won't mind these little changes?" asked Shane as he looked over the data on his own laptop.

"He left the development and upgrades of present and future units to me, I expect that he won't be disappointed by the upgrades I've made to his unit before he gets to pilot it on the field, not at all" smiled Andras as he crossed his arms before sitting back "we've turned northern Europe into a replay of the Great Atlantic Wall, many neutral nations are panicked over what happened at Orb and some went on an offensive against us, they learned however that Neo-ZAFT didn't get where we got to be only on Krane's blood, tears and hard work even though it was a high percentage of what led to most of the changes"

"Hmm?" asked Shane as he looked at Andras.

"Unlike Kira, Krane is an enigma, an event horizon greater than those ever seen before and so it is my privilege to make sure that Krane remains in control of that event horizon rather than let all that Darkness do as it will" answered Andras with a smirk as he looked over in the direction of Krane's room, as though he could look through walls.

* * *

**19****th**** March, 9:00am; Fort Frostfang, Throne Room **

Krane relaxed on his throne as Goud, Cecile and Heine kneeled on the floor before their Master who looked at each with a glower of interest on their part in recent decisions when it came to the running of his Empire, Cecile's report was on the fact that their naval forces had been battering Fallen bases all across the Lagrange Points but had mostly geared down from attacks on the main Fallen homeland in the interest of cutting off supply lines between Fallen Bases and the Fallen Heaven and Arcadia. Heine's report was that the entire of the Caribbean had fallen to their forces and that South America was bending to support their Forces in the area with supplies, Goud went on to say that Svalbard was in their control and a breeding ground for hostilities against the Fallen's Olympus Base and Phantom Pain's Valhalla Base, Krane meanwhile considered their losses if they continued at the rate they were going causing and how long it would take their cloning facilities to replace his Cyber Clones.

"Andras!" commanded Krane as he closed his eyes and the Immortal stepped forwards causing Krane to nod "what is the development on Imperium Omega!?"

"You…you want…that thing completed?" gulped Andras as the consequences flooded his mind at what the weapon in question was capable of, the weapon was more powerful than all the Third Generation Gundams and that included the incomplete Despero, the worst part was the monster was self-learning and didn't nearly need a pilot in able for it to move.

"Indeed, it is the alternate version of the Obliterator-Class Mobile Fortresses, I don't understand why we didn't field it sooner" muttered Shane before both Krane and Andras glared over at him, commanding him silently to hold his tongue.

"Andras, you will use safety procedure Forty-Six on the O.S. and have a pilot chosen by tomorrow, the outward structural armour is also to be finished by that time or we may have continued problems with the supply lines and therefore that could cause our own displeasure, I will seek a political negotiations with the Fallen and with OMNI as we need time for things to calm down and for we to regain the advantage that we lost!" announced Krane as he stood off his throne before pacing over to a holographic window showing the snowy landscape "this will not be an end to the war, but rather, a brief intermission"

"Krane, I've cancelled your shuttle to the PLANTs!" announced Andras after everyone left which included Shane, Krane raised an eyebrow as he turned around while sipping wine to look at Andras, who was literally glowering at him causing both of Krane's eyebrows to shoot up, what had he done now?

"And why, have I accumulated such hatred, what have I done to deserve your descent into my wishes!?" asked Krane and Andras took on one of those feral grins that caused Krane to shudder.

"I'm not letting you leave until I've taught you some humanity, even humility and get you off your downward spiral, I don't even care how long it takes and it's overdue" scowled Andras and it turned into a glare when Krane released a stream of humoured laughter "since your defeat at Kira's hands, you've gone from suicidal and homicidal to just suicidal, what do you think you're doing with your life!!?"

"No one would miss me" answered Krane simply with the sadness of an entire nation in his voice as he moved to slip out the rear entrance of the throne room.

"That's not true, we all would and I would!" yelled Andras but looked downcast when he found his words were reaching deaf years "Kira would miss you!!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, I'm a suicidal devil, why do you think I want the Fallen and Kira hating me!" laughed Krane with literally yet sad mirth "if they hate me, they won't miss me, hopefully they'll forget about me and move on with their lives!!"

"Kira wouldn't, he would mourn you constantly, do you think Kira only spared you for your sons!?" questioned Andras and he froze when Krane spun around with eyes glowing poison amethyst, Andras managed to rise up his arm backed with telekinetic force before the telekinetic power of a large missile slammed into him, scratch that…it was a very large warhead armed with near ten meters worth of Plutonium Ore, naturally falling on his ass and being embarrassed was the least of his worries as Andras considered Krane to be the only one possible of nearly killing him.

"I don't want to hear any more of this, however…you may be right, I guess that suspicion gives me a reason to live longer, maybe I'll unify this world in Kira's name and then eventually die in the process" announced Krane with a clap.

"So, you've went from suicidal and homicidal to just suicidal, now you've gone back to being both suicidal and homicidal but slightly more homicidal" sighed Andras as he rubbed his forehead "I feel to take a step forward, I have to take one back, when it comes to you"

"I have decided to take interest in the Earth for now, the ships of OMNI and the Fallen are no match for our armada and so we need simply flick a switch and they would be destroyed, now…Imperium Omega!?" asked Krane from his throne as he looked across at Andras.

"You know, if you activate that machine, there will be no going back" muttered Andras with fear in his eyes and Krane nodded.

"I have already seen to that however I find that there is nothing to fear, at least, not if you implement safety procedure Forty-Six on the O.S. just as I requested" countered Krane with a motion of his hand and Andras bowed before heading off to do as requested.

* * *

**1:00pm; Fort Frostfang: Hanger Area, Krane's personal Hanger**

Krane looked at his new Gundam and even though it had taken time he was now familiar with the ins and outs of the mighty Despero Gundam Prototype named Glorior, then again he had gotten a crash course only nine days ago when he had intercepted Luna and Rey heading to meet up with Kira in the South Africa area as they flew by not far outside Neo-ZAFT Territory, there was no better way to test his new unit other than on two of the people he secretly hated the most. After all it seemed that unlike Kira the two couldn't take their past defeats at Krane's hands and simply kneel before him, then not kneeling part wasn't what worried him but rather the fact that they had thrown a hissy fit over the fact that they had lost and couldn't let bygones be bygones, Krane was glad that he had given away their daughter otherwise the two siblings of his would simply do something childish as they had already proven and possibly kill the child with their acts which they had to learn some lessons that Krane had been teaching them but never finished due to their escape, this had caused Krane much annoyance and to learn how Rey still childishly hated him so if not worse was more of a step back than a step forward, the blond Newtype… hell! Both of the Newtypes, needed to get their priorities straight if they were going to become parents and to do so they needed to stop having a simple and childish mind, Kira…the true Kira was the only one Krane knew who could hold his anger and crush it as though it were insignificant and hence Kira was the only pure one in Krane's eyes.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" commented Andras as he walked up beside Krane who continued to look at the impressive unit, it was designed specifically to be able to face Kira evenly as he possibly could, the Gravity Cannon on top based on a different means of destruction to its namesake where it crushed down on the air by projecting a mighty field of graviton energy that had been downgraded to a none lethal verity on the _Invincible_ as Tractor Beam Projectors.

"Indeed, but enough or that, will you take me to the construction site for the Imperium Omega?" asked Krane and Andras nodded as he led Krane towards the deepest hanger in the entire base.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Heaven's Base: Command Centre, LOGOS Meeting Lounge**

"Djibril, what is the meaning of this Neo-ZAFT Weapon, who is piloting it!?" questioned President Joseph Copland as he looked at the screen that Djibril looked at lazily, it showed a copy of the Despair Series of Gundams kicking the butt off the two Gundams that had foiled the invasion of the Kingdom of Great Britain, Djibril knew immediately that the Mobile Suite was piloted by Krane and he had easily kicked his relatives butts as though they were pathetic tools.

"That, it a Neo-ZAFT Gundam based unlike its predecessor on some of the most recent prototype weaponry, I can guess who is piloting such a Royal Weapon!" muttered Djibril with glee as he looked at the Neo-ZAFT's Emperor acting like a machine of destruction.

"I don't believe it…" gasped Copland in fear and Djibril smirked as he continued to watch the replay of his greatest ally defeating Fallen idiots.

* * *

**2:30pm; Fort Frostfang: Secret Research Facility, 2****nd**** Millennium Series Production Lab: Lab Code - OMEGA (****Ω)**

"It seems you wanted to see us, Iscariot!?" questioned Krane as he walked across the bridge platform where a man sitting in a hover chair/mobile Computer desk worked vigorously on the data he had gathered for the giant golden Behemoth off to the side.

"It's wonderful that you have finally decided to come listen to me, Krane Hibiki!" growled Master Professor Iscariot as he ran his hands over the Keyboard at a frightening speed, his rough posh voice rippled from his ageing throat and forced slave work at the hands of the Fallen, the genius was glad to have Thomas Hunter killed in fact it was Krane who initiated that with help of that fool on the Newtype Elder Council: Christopher Green.

"I see that you are as unfriendly as ever, Iscariot, since I don't have much time I'd like to hear the results" announced Krane with a sneer and Iscariot snarled.

"You're as bad as Thomas Hunter, you 'Commanders', are so inflexible" scowled Iscariot as he looked at Krane before looking back at the screen before looking back at the Emperor again "the start-up sequence experiment has already started, the problem is…"

"What!?" snarled Krane causing Andras to wince at the iron in his voice.

"Take a look at these readings" answered Iscariot and both Andras and Krane moved closer to see.

"The pulse from the Quantum Brainwave system is faulty, maybe, there is a problem with the link to the pilot" shrugged Andras as he looked over the data.

"This unit was rebuilt based on the prototype ruins of an ancient Atlantian Mobile Weapon found near the Al Da Flaga's Atlantis dig zone, it seems it was originally based for a Religious Newtype Royal, therefore these results are not surprising in the least bit" explained Iscariot and Krane crossed his arms "the same with the power supply, it was originally designed to use the Creation Engine to power it however…that was destroyed, the closest resemble to them were the Metatron and the Sandalphon Creation Reactors however both are out of our reach at the moment unless we were to steal Judgement. Therefore I have had to supplement it with a Non-Elemental Divine Celestial Engine as our 'highly advanced' technology variations state it as, it is my own design however because of it, the output is uncontrolled and the link with the pilot is weak. I don't suppose you're going to like that one bit"

"Are you saying it won't run?" asked Krane with venom in his voice and snarled when a smirk appeared on the Master Professor's face.

"Exactly the opposite, it generates **too much** power, most of it being leftover and unnecessary power, which at this moment we are unable to stop, to a large degree in fact" explained Iscariot with a sigh as he typed in a few more things "but I should manage to complete it regardless of the energy dysfunction, by the time of the demonstration in two weeks, thanks to the Atlantian Data recorded by Al Da Flaga that you retrieved!"

"Did I hurt you pride!?" questioned Krane with a satisfied grin on his face as he lifted his head high.

"Take that as you will, but I hope you appreciate my work, nonetheless" smirked Iscariot and Krane grinned at the Master Professor.

"What news on the _Invincible_, I believe you team are the most trusted of Andras' Allies, therefore you are in particular know if its development" nodded Krane and Iscariot shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that thing, except the fact that pieces of it were already built and needed to simply be put together. It would have taken less time to build a ship of that size from scratch, I really do hope you are thankful of my efforts, also I can't tell if it'll run after the damage done to it with the premature firing of the "Clockwork"!"

"I hope you get it finished, I will need it on a few missions before the Demonstration, I need to take Rau's prized Neo-GENESIS out of the picture!" announced Krane with a snarl and Iscariot smirked.

"Of course. It is soon to be finished, I'm just saying that I cannot guarantee the safety of its crew at this moment in time however give me a few days and it should be field worthy, I'll speed up work on it this moment also if Andras sends more help to aid my workers!" announced Iscariot with a smirk and Andras nodded in agreement.

"See that you do, get the _Invincible_ and Imperium Omega completed, can you do that?" asked Krane and Iscariot smirked.

"Humph, of course. Otherwise, there would be no reason for my being here" shrugged Iscariot as he got back to work.

"Krane, are you alright?" asked Andras when he noticed Krane's glassy eyes.

* * *

**Flashback: 10****th**** February, 9:00pm; Atlantic Ocean: Near Neo-ZAFT Territory, Battlefield**

"Oh please, what the two of you want isn't for order in the universe, but your own twisted desire. An eternal universe for the two people…in love, but to want to kill me, for love? Ridiculous, love has no value, especially against me who brings order to the universe for the love of all things deserving!" smirked Krane as he dodged Glorior away from Rey's shots "you are a failure Rey, you were designed so that you could continue on the power and genes of Rau should we need his genes in the future as a template for another generation of Newtype Royals should something happen to the present, even as a embryo you were a failure!!"

"Shut up!" snarled Luna as she fired her 'Eternal Cleanse' BR52 Beam Sniper Rifle but Krane laughed as he directed the Glorior lazily to the side, Luna wondered what system it was using, considering the after images that were following it close by.

"No system" answered Krane as though he had read her mind "pure Newtype power actually, Quantum Phazer as it is known, the ability to manipulate Quantum Particles and Brainwaves to the point where air particles are diffused allowing for more evasive capabilities and the creation of after images to confuse an opponent!"

"I don't care what you can do, I'll make you pay after everything you did, after you…" started Luna however Krane cut her off.

"After I killed you're child!? Please Lunamaria Hawke, let's try not to shuffle the blame off you're and Rey shoulders, it was you and Rey who killed the child!!" snarled Krane and Luna felt her heart almost stop "then again, with all the anger and negative elements being manipulated by your mood of hatred towards my good deeds at the time, even I would want to crawl back into the primordial soup and just dissolve!"

"Don't listen to him Luna!" shouted Rey as he slashed down with his Beam Javelin and Krane growled as he spun out the way and kicked Deliverance upside the head sending it falling towards the sea below.

"You bore me, Rey, at least Zala can entertain me for a very short while! You have no power, just a fledgling little child who can't get over breaking something he once loved and happens to blame his brother for it, it's disgraceful!!" snarled Krane as he turned away from the ripples on the water's surface "now, where were we Luna, ah yes…we were conversing over your child's historic demise"

"It was you…you're the one that killed him!?" countered Luna though unsure.

"_He?_ What made you so sure that it was male, not that we'd ever know, you're probably sterile now anyway" shrugged Krane and grinned when he sensed Luna's mind freeze "didn't you know, you are a curious specimen, Lunamaria Hawk. You had only human based Newtype potential before sleeping with Rey, in sacrificing the capability to breed you became a High Newtype, and I believe you can give birth only once more, maybe not even that. Besides, the Fallen are putting all their forces and supplies on the frontline, if you get pregnant then they won't have the resources in which for you to give birth to a child, if you join Neo-ZAFT however world peace will come about in a month at least allowing a new child to be born, one way or the other, into a world without war! Doesn't that sound marvellous!!?"

"You talk sense but then you start spitting out crap again!" snarled Luna and Krane laughed coldly at her thoughts.

"Then you will die, how many royals are in the Fallen, six? I have Fifteen, including myself, Shane and Andras in that number; not including my distant half-siblings Zake and Jake!" announced Krane and he enjoyed the feeling of Luna mentally paling "the Nobility are also on my side, your parents are recent Nobles, know why you're sister joined the Fallen!?"

"Because she wanted to join me!" answered Luna calmly and Krane laughed cruelly.

"In part, yes, however the real reason is that your sister was disowned after she was seen conspiring with Fallen operatives in secret by your parents" explained Krane lazily as he dodged more shots from the ocean as Rey resurfaced "you could have been Nobility, think on it, if you betray the Fallen you will increase your family name in Neo-ZAFT and I myself will even clear your name!!"

"Luna, don't listen to him, he is trying to turn you against the Fallen! Against me!!" shouted Rey with a snarl as he slashed at Krane with his beam Javelin and Krane rolled his eyes as he flipped over the incoming attack before flying a distance away with a smirk.

"My, my, annoying fool" chuckled Krane as he looked at the details on the screen nearby with a smirk "however, I believe I have recorded enough data on your new machine to get some successful countermeasures built pretty soon, thank you, Rey!"

"You won't win, Krane, not at the rate you're going" scowled Rey and Krane sighed with a shrug.

"Very well, you're right, I will have to make use of Imperium Omega it seems" commented Krane as he crossed his arms in obvious agreement at what Rey made obvious for him "the Fallen are a remnant, unneeded by the present human community, it seems I will have to tie up that loose end eventually!"

"Wait…" started Rey however Krane ignored him as he spun the Glorior around and sped off towards the Neo-ZAFT boarder.

"Sorry Rey, I've entertained you enough, as fun as it is to kill you I'll have to do it another time!" laughed Krane as he became a dot on the horizon before the transmission effectually cut off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"My Lord, are you okay?" asked Andras and Krane's head snapped up before dropping again in a silent nod, Krane then continued off with his silent Teacher following behind him with a slight look at the rest of the work stations, Goud bowed as he entered while glancing in awe at the golden behemoth off to the side.

"My Lord, Richard is on your private channel, he wants to give you a report" announced Goud and Krane nodded "also, forgive me for a sneak peak, and Imperium Omega is truly as fearsome as the rumours state!"

"Hahaha, it is no problem old friend, actually I killed a Fallen Spy sneaking in here just a few days ago when the production was cancelled" smirked Krane and Goud gulped before bowing as the Emperor passed.

* * *

**6:00pm; Fort Frostfang, Throne Room **

"_My Lord Brother, sorry to call you away from important work, but I thought you would like a report from Meteor City!"_ announced Richard over a communication and Krane nodded at his younger brother "_we have begun Limited Production of the Hi ZAKU and the HiZAKU Command/Cannon Units, once they are completed we will be able to take down Fallen Heaven with little casualties, we have also began building Gundams for the Royalty to use" _

"Have them each brought out for designing, if they customise their Gundams personally we have the a higher percentage of battles going our way, a soldiers fights better if he is allowed to fight the way he knows how to" smirked Krane as he paced back and forth before the hologram "any Fallen Spies?"

"_There were some Clyne Faction Supporters that escaped the PLANTs, they made it here as their 'next best thing', they underestimates us and were killed rather easily"_ chuckled Richard over the communication with a cruel grin _"the Fallen are impressive in combat, but slouchy when it comes to spying and intelligence, ironic that their allies are the same"_

"Very well, I want all weapons to be shown at the 2nd Millennium Series Demonstration in two weeks time, we will also sign a Ceasefire with all known nations at that time" nodded Krane and Richard gave a mocking salute before he too signed out, Krane noticed someone out of the corner of his eye before turning to look at Ryan Maladies stood there.

"Hello brother" nodded Ryan with a grin Krane scowled at him.

"You know, I would find it even more convenient if you would just send a message to say when you'll be coming here, instead of just Quantizing without permission" snarled Krane and Ryan shrugged as he walked towards Krane "what do you have to report?"

"Our Forces have starved off the Rebels, they flee erratically towards the location we have planned for them, like puppets" commented Ryan and Krane nodded "the French Resistance have been floored, crushed beneath the Imperial War Machine, it is unlikely that they will get on their feet again anytime soon without also playing to our tune"

"Very good, and what is the reason your still here, last time I checked I wasn't throwing a party for you to get wasted at" sneered Krane and Ryan laughed.

"Actually, I came here about Lacus Clyne" answered Ryan and Krane went silent for a moment, you couldn't even hear him breathing in and out.

"She doesn't have much time left, contact with Kira is taking its toll on her…" sighed Krane as he turned around and glared at Ryan "you must succeed this time, if the ritual goes as you planned, then the 'Maiden of the Future' will cease to exist and Lacus will be alive for the rest of her unimportant life"

"Quantum Brainwaves will kill the 'Maiden of the Future', after all, she is a construct of man so that they would never need Newtypes ever again" scowled Krane as he sat on his throne "anything else to bring before your Holy Emperor?"

"I would like to pilot Imperium Omega" announced Ryan and Krane smirked as he considered the possibilities.

"Really now, I'll just have to add you to my recommendations, I can't promise anything at this moment in time" smiled Krane but gasped with a oaf as a crimson fireball head butted him in the stomach, Krane's head snapped down and Krane sighed, when he saw Deus looking up at him with happiness in his eyes.

"Daddy, you said we'd go to your personal sanctum today!" announced Deus with a smile but then puffed out his cheeks "or were you making idle promises in the midst of more work again!?"

"Haha, no my Heartbreaker Son, I will take you now" smiled Krane as he nodded to Admiral Gozen Flaux "we are not to be disturbed, if Shane or my other sons request my attention, tell them where I am"

"Of course, my Holy Emperor" bowed the Admiral of all ZAFT Space Forces as Krane stood and directed his Crown Prince towards his private exit.

* * *

**7:30pm; Fort Frostfang: Imperial Quarters, Secret Area: Inner Sanctum**

"Wow!" gasped Deus with a giggle as he ran up the path shaped grass and looked at the flowers but he then looked up confused at the domed ceiling where a blizzard outside its glass "how come the grass and flowers don't get cold, a blizzard is brewing outside, we're also on the scientifically coldest place on Earth?"

"The Glass is holographic and the ceiling recycles heat into energy before reverting it back to the artificial sunlight projectors, effectively making this room feel nice and crispy, while allowing for a beautiful view of the snow fall or stars at night" smiled Krane as he sat down on the grass at the centre of the large circular room "Andras and myself spent years collecting samples for the basements under here where my Green Houses of Eden are located, think this and the levels below it as a recreation of Eden"

"So, I can come here whenever I want, Dad?" asked Deus with a smile and then Krane remembered something as he answered.

"Only with your Knight and an escort, by the way, where is he?" pondered Krane and then he noticed an ebony haired youth run in their direction before panting to a stop.

"Hey Rexy!" shouted Deus as he stood and ran over to the six year old Knight in training and hugged his leg.

"Your Majesty" bowed the youth and Krane waved it off "it is a pleasure my Holy Emperor!"

"Now, now, there is no need for that Rex Vair" smiled Krane as he looked at Goud's son "I knew I picked right when I chose you to be my son's Knight, your father has told me how you were born, how he and Trey met at a brothel in love but separated in CE 70 without telling the other his name"

"I lived with my Dad after my birth and never knew my father, both of my parents were Pansexual before learning they were Newtype Soulmates, they cared for each other's personality, meaning gender and looks have nothing to do with who they fell in love with" explained Rex after hearing the story a thousand time from his Dad who spawned him "I thank you also, for making my Father into the rank of Teyrn, your Excellency"

"It was no problem, Goud is a powerful figure in my Empire, with his loyalty being unsurpassable I thought I would reward him" shrugged Blaid as he stood with a smirk as two emotionless guards entered the area "I must depart now, I have work to get done, however your escort are here to take care of you now"

Krane grinned as he walked towards the entrance way where Goud stood smirking at Deus and his son playing among the internal field, when his Emperor reached him he bowed slightly to the younger man who turned to look at his son playing with his Knight, his Soulmate.

* * *

**Info – That is the end of that chapter, many may question…what Imperium Omega (Ω) is, lets just say that it is nothing but the end of all battlefield conflict victories for the Fallen and OMNI. Using Imperium Ω onboard it's Tactical Warship, the Galactic Dreadnought **_**Invincible**_**, will allow Neo-ZAFT to easily combat any threat to its power and end up victorious. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13 – The Path to Ceasefire**

**Disclaimer: As I****'****ve said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I****'****ve said before (I hate disclaimers)****, in this story other than Krane and a few members of the Dark Celestials including their Mobile Suite designs nothing belongs to me. There will be other things in this and future chapters that also don't belong to me, quotes, can one guess what book it's from.**

* * *

**21****st**** March, 9:00am; Fort Frostfang: Hanger Area, Main Corridor **

"It has been decided then, we are to make treaty with the Fallen and Alliance on the third of April, on the fourth we will be demonstrating to the world our almighty technology" smirked Goud as he walked alongside Madam Rouge with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, darling, as much as I disagree with acting peaceful with those Fallen animals, it's for the best though" shrugged Madam Rough as she continued onwards while Goud moved to turn off "going to meet his majesty?"

"Agreed, however Rouge I want the base still on Condition Yellow Alert, until the third of next month we're still at war" nodded Goud and Madam Rouge bowed as the Emperor's Vassal, Teyrn of Tokyo Settlement and possibly father-in-law to Crown Prince Deus Hibiki.

* * *

**10:00am; Fort Frostfang, Throne Room **

Krane sat with his legs crossed and his hands gripping on the edge of the arms of his throne, his eyes were closed as he relaxed deep into his Newtype Senses at almost a trance like fervour, touching Kira's mind and learning a limited knowledge of the Fallen's objectives and their present location. Shane stood behind the throne to the side as he watched Krane and those who wished to see their Emperor, Shane continued to feel worried at what he was doing at this present time as Krane had been known to forgo sleep and sustenance just to remained linked to Kira's mind, he finally stopped and opened his eyes before turning to look at Shane.

"Tell me, Shane, what do you think of Kira's ideas" chuckled Krane as he motioned with his hand and Shane walked forwards until he was standing directly beside the throne's right arm "Kira hopes that there will be a time where weapons will no longer be needed, or guns for that matter, you're thoughts?"

"He is as mad as Rau" joked Shane and Krane bellowed out a large laugh at that "first Rau wanted to destroy humans, now his son wants to make human kind defenceless, whatever next"

"Insanity seems to run in my family, Rey is insane in his own way, his romances to Luna will get him killed" shrugged Krane with a sneer "Kira is just asking for a secret organization to literally drop a nuke on their head"

"You're majesty!" announced a voice before Goud marched up the aisle and dropped to kneel before his Emperor "the news is grand indeed!"

"I prefer interludes in this act, something that the people can view and find interest in, would be a play of such grand drama with death and mystery at every turn" smirked Krane as he stood with a clap.

"Baron Admiral Zelost and Teyrn Donio are acting up as of late, they are gathering allies and your allies are also gathering to you to hear what you have to say on the matter, it seems that it will be Civil War after all" commented Cecile and Krane crossed his arms "what shall we do?"

"What news on my little project as of late, the project Djibril is dealing with, if I am correct we should be able to make use of the Anti-GUNDAMs very soon" grinned Krane as he closed his eyes and considered "Teyrn Donio was a loyalist to the Newtype Elder Council, when Christopher was defeated they fled to Neo-ZAFT seeking aid and a good lifestyle, that lump of trash was just lucky that I gave the low level Newtype Noble the rank of Teyrn because I was tempted with just Baron so that he would be out of my hair sooner"

"Teyrn Donio aside, your Majesty, we have to decide what to do with the AG-01 and AG-02 units that Phantom Pain is secretly building for us" commented Cecile as she kneeled before her Emperor upon entering the throne room, she was one of Krane's loyalist followers.

"The 'A Gundam' units will be put into storage and be tweaked by Andras for the time when we need it, if Vega's team and his personal Gundam are neutralised, then Vega will be able to pilot one" smirked Krane as he made a motion with his hand and a screen appeared showing a near complete Gundam units "these weapons are the epiphany of every known technological weapon in the Empire and the Alliance as well as Anti-Gundam Countermeasures that are designed from the 3rd Generation Gundams and other unlikely possibilities, if used correctly it will allow Vega to even go up against Judgement or Redeemer with their advanced Newtype pilots, even Canard's mighty shield or Athrun's amazing blade will not stand against it and it can even destabilise Creation Particles formed from suppressing Mirage Colloid Particles with Radiation making weapons like Judgement's DIVINE System even more useless"

"You're Excellency!" shouted a voice as Heine came running into the room causing Krane to sigh as he closed his eyes and placed his hand in his fist as he body leaned slightly to the side.

"Oh, what is it!?" commanded Krane dully as Heine kneeled.

"Umm, there an OMNI pilot on the boarder challenging you to a fight and I tried to chase him off, it's just that…" announced Heine with embarrassment "he defeated me"

"His name?" questioned Krane as he coughed a few times behind his hand which was disguised laughter.

"Lukas O'Donnell" started Heine and then noticed the look on Krane's face "you know him, you're Majesty?"

"Know him, he is a part of me, a clone child much like Rey was to Rau" explained Krane with a smirk "I had Lodonia build him, I played Muruta Azrael and Djibril like puppets, Deus may be my heir but Lukas was born so that he could continue on the line of Supreme Commanders in the family when I train him as such"

"Are you going to allow this challenge to go unanswered?" asked Goud and Krane stood as if to answer.

"Prepare the Glorior, I'll head out and face Lukas, best for me to reveal the truth rather than he find out from Djibril" scowled Krane before pacing down towards the entrance of the throne room "the rest of you can sit on your lazy asses and do nothing, as usual, leave everything to me!"

* * *

**12:00pm; Outside Frostfang: Atlantic Sea, Battlefield**

"I assume you're Lukas O'Donnell?" smirked Krane as Glorior exited out of Neo-ZAFT territory and settled before the flying OMNI Gundam "you unit is GAT-FJ108 Raigo, I should know, I designed and helped build it!"

"You seem cocky about yourself" scowled Lukas and Krane chuckled lightly as an answer.

"I'm the best pilot in the world, Kira beat me with a technical advantage, I wonder how well you will face off against my power" sneered Krane as his shoulder hatches opened wide and the Raigo Gundam managed to dodge as twin purple beams of Positron Energy launched outwards and Krane turned to follow the OMNI Gundam as he continued to fire the cannon in a cycling shot, a Skygrasper charged in and dropped the Caliburn Striker Pack onto the Raigo making it the Caliburn Raigo Gundam, Lukas slashed with the "Caladbolg" giant beam Sabre but Krane blocked it with the MA-M02GK "Muramasa" enlarged beam Katana.

"Damn" growled Lukas as he dodged away from the Glorior as it launched its eight Super Strike DRAGOONs which split apart into ten "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOONs each, all eighty DRAGOONS fired a Multi-Phase Beam Cannon shot, the Caliburn Raigo Gundam dodged between the Beam Cannon Shots before slashing out with the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-ship Sword which a "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOON managed to cut through it using the Beam Submachineguns equipped on the DRAGOONs, Krane kicked away the "Caladbolg" Giant Beam Sabre before his "Scorpio" Compact DRAGOONs managed to land multiple hits on the Caliburn Striker Pack's structure before Lukas flew away while ejecting the remains of the Striker Pack.

"It seems that you are not as powerful as you bragged to my guards" sneered Krane as he activated the Compact "Terrestrial" Heavy Positron Cannons before launching the purple beams at the Raigo Gundam which dived into the sea to avoid it, the Raigo Gundam then took flight again and the Skygrasper dropped the Sumbullet Striker Pack onto the unit's backpack.

"Well, forgive me, I'm having difficulty dealing with you're overloaded Ego!" countered Lukas and Krane grinned as he recalled all his DRAGOONs before flipping back and forth as he avoided the shot of the Sumbullet Raigo Gundam's "Agni Kai" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon with almost inhuman ease and grace, Krane dropped into the sea the moment that Lukas started to use the "Todesblock Kai" Plasma-Sabot Cannon and the 8-tube Missile Launcher, Krane launched up into the air before he kicked the Sumbullet Raigo Gundam towards the sea while taking two accurate shots at the "Agni Kai" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon and the "Todesblock Kai" Plasma-Sabot Cannon causing the two to explode, Lukas ejected the Sumbullet Striker Pack as it had now become useless before the Skygrasper flew in a dropped the Speculum Striker Pack which attached making the Speculum Raigo Gundam causing Krane to scowl.

"This battle is tiresome" growled Krane as he activated the Compact "Terrestrial" Heavy Positron Cannons causing the Skygrasper and the ship that had launched it to be caught in the twin beams, the Glorior turned towards the Speculum Raigo with Purple Flames, the Speculum Raigo Gundam launched its Mk1323 Unguided Rockets which Krane countered by using the "Absolute" Small Wing System to launch Energy Missiles out at the incoming Rockets, drawing its Shield held Small Knife allowed it to slash down on the Glorior however Krane spun quickly and kicked out with the MR-Q15AP "Griffon Pierce" leg beam blade which cut through the Knife before Krane spun both of his MA-M02GK "Muramasa" enlarged beam Katana which removed the arms of the Raigo Gundam in one move.

"Keh, going to finish it, then get on with it!" snarled Lukas and Krane grinned as he launched his "Lasing Tail" Heatrod which split apart into three tentacles that wrapped around the Raigo Gundam before Krane began heading back towards the Antarctica Mainland "w…what are you doing!?"

"Why, I'm taking my son back to my Empire, got a problem with that?" asked Krane with a smirk while ignoring his son's arguing.

* * *

**22****nd**** March, 9:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Entrance **

"I'm leaving for Carpentaria, there is a chance that the Fallen will aid the Orb Union in our occupation of the Marshall Islands and we need them to stop interfering, my defeating Kira will go a long way towards that" nodded Krane as he turned to face Andras "therefore, I want the AG Units to be completed upon arrival, therefore Vega and his team will arrive to your location in the Marshall Islands to pilot them the day that we expect Kira to attack!"

"What of you, you're Majesty?" asked Andras and Krane smiled lightly.

"I will be within a twenty hours distance of the battlefield, if things don't go our way, I will immediately arrive with reinforcements!" announced Krane and Andras bowed slightly.

"As you say" answered Andras and Krane nodded as he stepped out towards the internal of the ship, Andras nodded once before the doors closed.

"_How long do you intend to remain idle, Galen?" _questioned Andras mentally as he considered the only other Immortal other than himself, the one who betrayed him and five hundred years ago had lost their memories in a conflict where Andras had attempted to destroy Galen Vair's Subconscious.

* * *

**Flashback, 500 Years previously, 6:00pm; L4: Space Colony "Archangel", Political Palace: Corridor**

Andras walked through the corridor with his boots clicking on the floor however he came to a stop when he sensed Galen Vair Quantize behind him, without turning he spoke up…

"You have some nerve to show you're treasonous face around here!" scowled Andras and Galen chuckled lightly "some nerve indeed…"

"Treasonous, I don't know what you're talking about" shrugged Galen as he took a step forwards, Andras' companion in arms and Gemini Twin Soulmate had navy blue hair like blue fire and hazel eyes in the colour of ash, full of mischief, knowing he was up to no good caused Andras to turn around.

"Why kill Siena, if it weren't for your needless meddling, we could have turned the entire of the Newtype Elder Council to come and serve us!" snarled Andras and Galen gave out a slight laugh at that.

"Ah yes…you're big plan, I thought of a better idea, why force humanity into becoming Newtypes, when we can kill them all!" laughed Galen as he paced back and forth like an animal circling his prey "you're plan was to use Siena to change the Elder Council Member's Memories, piece by little piece, then with Siena and the Elder Council together, we overthrow the Human Race who control our world! Am I right!!?"

* * *

**22****nd**** March, CE 76, 12:00pm; Salt Lake City: Earth Alliance Government Burroughs Sector, Alex Pathogen's Mansion**

"My Lord, are you thinking of Andras again?" asked a voice and Alex turned around to see his four Newtype minions looking in his direction.

"You may call me by my real name in private" commented Alex as the 2nd in Command of LOGOS, Blue Cosmos and Head of Alliance Decision Making for Djibril relaxed back in his computer chair.

"Which name, Thomas Hunter or Galen Vair!?" questioned another of the Four Newtypes and Alex smirked evilly.

* * *

**23****rd**** March, 8:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"So, are you sure that these Mobile Suites you're designing will give the Royal Guard something to…show off to the enemy, while being completely invulnerable?" asked Krane as he spoke with Andras, Andras had in fact taken a VoLPHAU across to Carpentaria with the two new machines.

"Yes, they are designed off the Qubeley MKII codenamed Alexiel, they also use a Gundanium Crystal Structure that enhances Creation Particles while the cockpit is Devil Gundanium, and we have named it: the Beschermengelen" announced Andras as he looked at the data on one of his Computer screens "I will be able to give you a brief look into it before I leave with Vega on the 24th"

"Very well, I will look forwards to it" smiled Krane before he sighed not before calling up a screen with a transmission to the Invincible "Captain Allier Ash, I hear that the coordinates to the target has been confirmed, you may proceed with the retrieval!"

"_Yes, you're Majesty"_ announced Allier over the transmission before Krane cut the transmission and Krane then opened a third communication box to the Gwadan and Cecile.

"Cecile, I want you to send Kale and Richard over to the Invincible, you are to gather all of our forces on the boarder while the Invincible infiltrated Fallen Space!" commanded Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"_It will be done"_ agreed Cecile before she signed off also.

"What reports am I expecting from Island Fortress Reborn, have the investigation team looked into the underground reactors?" asked Krane as he looked over at Shane who nodded.

"501st Team 5432 have reported that the underground Super Reactor is still functioning even though the five other reactors topside were caught in the explosion, they advise caution however, we can't use Naturals in the area because…" started Shane before Krane finished it off for him.

"Because of the continued Creation Particle exposure, it would take a hundred years of being outside of Radiation, even solar radiation, for those particles to lose their nuclear charge and calm down" sighed Krane as he bridged his fingers "now they will spread, caught on Solar Winds, across the world at a faster pace than anyone could ever imagine. I should have warned Kira about this or I should have left Thomas Hunter alive to tell him these things, he has doomed the Naturals and that is something I don't want on his conscience"

"Willing to bloody your own hands but prefer to keep his pure?" asked Shane curious and Krane nodded with a sigh "the Arabic Union are wondering if you've began developing a more powerful, surface Nuclear weapon, their sending a fleet to investigate!"

"Have Nicol, another Battalion of the 501st, some of our members of FAITH and a detachment of the Special Forces to the area. We will send more when I have confirmed the position of our forces at Carpentaria, send a fleet out from Victoria to cover the area also so that we can hold control over the area should any unwanted observes desire to look into the area, we are to space drop base fortification from space also as well as Reactor replacements that within the next month need to be set up!" commanded Krane as he got to his feet causing Shane to move to a attention.

* * *

**10:00pm; Eternal-Class Battleship: Avenger, Bridge**

"My Lord, there are enemy forces moving through the enemy blockade, they seem to be taking up an Anti-Invasion position!" announced the Avenger's Captain and Yuan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Strange, CIC, what do you see?" asked Yuan and then CIC looked over the systems before turning back to look at Yuan.

"There is a fluctuation in the Lightwaves ahead of the fleet, we don't…" started CIC however something Large and Black suddenly appeared in front of the fleet, it was roughly the size of its own nation, the hull of the wedge shaped vessel was ebony black and frightening.

"Is that a Ghost ship?" asked the Captain curious however he got his answer when a hundred green beams launched themselves at the fleet with those ships hit either getting heavily damaged or destroyed.

"Pull the fleet back, we need to understand what we're dealing with, what nation does that monster belong to!?" questioned Yuan and CIC gasped.

"It is giving out a Neo-ZAFT ID!" announced the CIC and Yuan swore at this piece of information.

"Reinforce the withdrawal command, however, we will first begin a pre-emptive strike!" announced Yuan as he patted away the sweat on his brow as he pondered "where the hell were they hiding that thing"

"Orders Commander? The fleet is asking for orders!" asked the Captain as he looked back at his commander, Yuan considered before answering.

"Launch all Mobile Suites and fire all ship missiles at the enemy unit, once done, all ships and Mobile Suites will fire-at-will!" announced Yuan as he sat forwards to see the results.

The Eternal-Classes launched all their missiles at the ship as it stood there idle which all the missiles exploded soon after getting near the ship, Yuan was sure that the missiles exploded _before_ reaching the ship however he had no time to question that as all the fleet's ships and Mobile Suites opened up with Beam Weaponry and more missiles, moments later the entire of space was saturated with debris and then…everything went to hell.

* * *

**10:30pm; Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought: **_**Invincible**_**, Bridge**

"That was amazing, the shield held up from a full missile barrage and the beam attacks did very little damage against our armour, the Devil Gundanium is indestructible!" commented Kale with fascination as he glanced out of the viewpoint at the enemy fleet "Captain?"

"Counterattack!" commanded Captain Allier Ash and the beam cannons on the ship launched green beams out at the enemy blockade thus destroying many of the ships and Mobile Suites "now, punch through the enemy fleet!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Eternal-Class Battleship: Avenger, Bridge**

Yuan's fist clenched in annoyance as their attacks on the unknown Neo-ZAFT Monster-Ship failed rather dramatically, not only that but the ship itself had launched a massive counterattack that had decimated the entire central formation of the fleet, the remains of the ships destroyed were having secondary explosions as the huge ship ploughed through their ranks and made its way to the mission directive it had been given in Fallen Space.

"Send all the information we can to Kira, then all ships are to withdraw to Arcadia, the enemy…unit in question is too powerful to take on directly and we need to take all of our remaining forces into account" commanded Yuan as he looked over the fleet data to see how many losses they had take from this battle in total "get all the recorded data ready to transmit as soon as we are able!"

* * *

**1:00am; Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought: **_**Invincible**_**, Bridge**

"The Mobile Suite teams are ready for launch, Captain!" announced the _Invincible_'s CIC Commander as Captain Allier Ash stood back onto the bridge after returning from his office.

"Excellent, what news do the technicians have on the remains of that machine, can it be used for our purpose?" asked Allier and the CIC Commander asked the question and waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir, it is useless as a weapon for now, but it will make an excellent Fleet HQ after some upgrades are made to it!" announced the CIC Commander and Allier nodded before turning to look at Richard and Kale.

"Will it suffice for our purposes?" asked Allier and Richard smirked as he considered the possibilities.

"The size needs to be augmented by a Kilometre or two, but yes, I think this is exactly what Krane had in mind" agreed Richard as he looked at the GENESIS-Size Cannon outside the viewpoint "we will be using this Ceasefire to properly repair the damage done to us, to help the Naturals on Earth get over pollution that is spreading, it will take almost seven years for the pollution to enter Northern Europe and Eastern Arabic Union which we will need to evacuate all Naturals into Space Colonies by then where they will naturally evolve into Newtypes"

* * *

**24****th**** March, 12:45pm; Gulf of Carpentaria: Carpentaria Base, Stage**

"What has happened in Eastern Europe is a shame, we have successfully evacuated all the Natural Civilians into space where they will begin new lives on the recently re-inhabited Space Colonies, we have even begun sending Naturals to our Colonies around Mars…" continued Krane in his speech however Jess Rabble raised a hand to ask a question "yes?"

"If these particles are so dangerous, why have the public not been informed?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane smiled at her, she always knew when to give him the right questions for him to answer.

"Those whom are loyal to Neo-ZAFT understand the risks of the particles, it is also the reason why we have been preparing Space Colonies for Naturals, if a leak of creation particles was confirmed we would have evacuated the Naturals immediately, even the Fallen had recorded the dangers of the Creation Particles!" announced Krane and Jess Rabble held up a hand again to ask yet another question.

"How would the Fallen know of the Creation Particles?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane smirked.

"I derived the Creation Particles' existence alongside the Fallen and the possible uses for them, the risks were also listed in the files which Kira should have researched, in not doing so he has proven that he is unfit to lead the Fallen!" announced Krane with a jab towards the Fallen to prove a point, yet again Jess Rabble asked a question.

"And their are laws against such radiation, by old NATO standards?" asked Jess Rabble and Krane shook his head.

"That ended during the 3rd World War, besides, when the PLANTs became their own Government those rules were degraded as unimportant by mostly all Governments" explained Krane as he looked amongst the photographers with a sour expression "the research into the N-Jammers, Mirage Colloid and even Positron Technologies were also a break in that law since they caused mass destruction if misused, yet the nations of the Earth and not just the PLANTs also continued on their research. The present Technologies used as a means as power sources by all of the 'Big Three' are in fact dangerous technologies with the Fallen attempting to divide the elemental wall between Creation and Mirage Particles, the Reactors used by OMNI use a large amount of Microwaves to recharge their Mobile Suites however there is the possible chance that such technology would go out of control and cause mass chaos in the O-Zone, this would therefore in theory speed up the degradation of the world as a whole"

"What are the risks of these Creation Particles, you have mentioned earlier on in reports that they would spread, how fast are we speaking here?" asked Jess Rabble as Krane took a sip of water before continuing.

"Within six-to-seven years the Creation Particles will reach their hold northwards and begin to infect the Northern Europe, they will also spread East to the Arabic Union and West into the Eastern Shores of South America, finally the creation Particles would have covered all of Antarctica and begin moving up north towards Carpentaria and Orb!" announced Krane as he put on an emotional mask "you must understand that I never intended for a leak of this size to ever befall the human race, the only reason this has come to pass is because the Fallen decided to destroy the Creation Particle Factory on Island Fortress Reborn and refused to research the risks prior to that act, that therefore led to a chain of events that caused this spread of pollution across the world! Even though the Island is 400 Miles away from any nearby inhabitancy, so long as there is Nuclear Radiation in the world, the Particles will spread and thanks to the size of the spill it will spread generations faster than I had previously predicted!"

"So, you intended for this spill never to happen, therefore keeping the world uncontaminated?" asked one Journalist and Krane nodded with sorrow on his face.

"The security placed on the Factories have the type of security that only a Newtype Noble could avoid, therefore I have made sure that no Natural or Coordinator saboteur could enter into the facility and all Newtypes within the Neo-ZAFT Empire are loyal to my rule, therefore it could only mean that the Fallen are responsible for this childish yet threatening act. We must not let this rest, therefore, I plan to have forces attack their Orb Allies in the Marshall Islands where they will clear the way for my battle against Kira Yamato and THIS time on a field of equal technological warfare, I SHALL Win and WE whom side with the new order for humanity shall live FOREVER!!" announced Krane as he raised his fist into the air and those listening to his speech echoed out a applause at their leader while all Newtypes around the world signed up to side with Krane, most of them seeing Krane not only as the heir to Royalty but the upstanding Newtype able to bring the world once again under a Newtype Empire, Krane was all too happy to oblige with their wishes.

* * *

**2:15pm; Gulf of Carpentaria: Carpentaria Base, HQ: Krane's Suite**

"You did excellent, you're Majesty, but who are you planning to send to the area to aid the rebuilding and protection of the area?" asked Heine and Krane smirked as he relaxed on his leather sofa.

"Thanks for volunteering, Heine, you will go with Victor over there with an Execution Battalion to see if we can scare the Arabic Union away from the area" announced Krane as he bridged his fingers "the Gwadan-Class: _Redemption_, will be dropping additional forces from orbit, we can't lose that reactor!"

"You're majesty, Kira Yamato is on the move, he has heard about our push into Orb's proclaimed Union at the Marshall Islands!" announced Andras as he marched into the room.

"As expected, you are to set sail with Vega's new team for the frontline immediately, take the HiZAKU squad four with you!" announced Krane as he stood before walking over "leave a copy of the Royal Guard Mobile Suites with me and I shall have a look at them, I shall accompany you over to the Marshall Islands eventually, to defeat Kira in single combat"

* * *

**27****th**** March, 9:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

Krane was very pleased with the turn of events only the day before where he had easily bested the Orb Forces and their Fallen Angel allies, then tide of Neo-ZAFT had overcome the Marshall Islands after that battle of wills, as agreed however Orb could rest peacefully tonight as the Largest of Neo-ZAFT's Horde in the area had moved to the northern area of the Marshall Islands.

"Your majesty, weapons have begun transporting to Gibraltar, also we have made sure that the containers taking them are secure!" announced Iscariot as he appeared on Krane's computer screen causing the Emperor to grin slightly, the Neo-ZAFT Forces had been in high spirits as the Ceasefire dates approached however they had been commanded to keep up their guard to much success on the frontlines, the Atlantic Federation had seen the flicker in Neo-ZAFT's movements as though they were slowing down for some reason however after Krane announced that the Neo-ZAFT Armed Forces were NOT to plan holidays ahead of the Ceasefire announcement they soon picked up their weapons again.

"Very good, everything has been coming up to this moment, what news from the _Invincible_?" asked Blaid as he looked at the screen again.

"The _Invincible_ was attacked by Eurasian Forces, which came with stand alone orders from the Artemis Space Fortress, OMNI must be losing their touch since the Eurasian Forces there severely underestimated the power of the _Invincible_ and Neo-ZAFT Technology!" chuckled Iscariot before preparing to sign out "if that is all, I will see you at Gibraltar!"

"Agreed" nodded Blaid before he closed the link.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, Blaid plans his ceasefire when the war was really heating up, but for what reason has Blaid done this? Preparation for something maybe, stalling for something could be another good answer or maybe he has gotten frightened, there is the possibility he's taken Lacus' songs to heart and wants peace however you should judge that based on reactions to Lacus in the past. Review!!**

* * *

**Neo-ZAFT Galactic Dreadnought Data:**

**Invincible-Class Galactic Dreadnought: Invincible**

**Ship Type:** Galactic Dreadnought

**Class:** Invincible

**Launched:** April C.E. 76

**Ships of Class:** GDI-01 Invincible

**C.E. 76 Permanent members:**

Captain Allier Ash, Commander Max Goodworth, Goud Vair

**Additions/Optional:**

Krane Hibiki, Andras Casaba, Royal Family Members

**C.E. 83 Additions/Optional:**

Deus Hibiki, Auel Neider Hibiki, Vega Hibiki, Cecile Boonar, Victor Johnson Hibiki, Imperial Knights

**C.E. 84 Additions/Optional:**

Kira Yamato, Rau Le Creuset, Fallen Royal Family Members

**General Characteristics**

**Length:** 17.5 kilometres ( 17,500 metres); Just under 11 Miles

**Propulsion: **

Large Creation Booster Engines x 420

Small Creation Booster Engines x 840

Lightwave Engines equipped with multiple optional activation "Solar Sail 2" "Voiture Lumiere 6" rings for long distance travel (1 day is a predicted jump from one star system to the next) x 28

**Armour:** Devil-Gundanium Alloy armour, Unknown Thickness; Neo-Phase Shift Armour to the level compared to GENESIS however it is in truth a good five hundred times GENESIS's Phase Shift Armour

**Armament: **

1x "Clockwork" Heavy Particle Superlaser, spinally-mounted down the centre of the main upper body to the ship's spiked nose

101000 x XM50 "Neo-Tristan" beam cannons, located in three groups on and below the ship's bows, unlike those on the Minerva these cannons can turn 360* and move up and down an entire 180* allowing it to fire in all directions other than through the ship proper itself, 50x of the cannons are down each side of the ship

5000x Energy Cannons, much like duel Linear Cannons these are designed to cause system failure to the vehicle in question, they are mounted all around the ship with 25x being on each side of the ship

30000x Beam CIWS, located around the surface of the ship

16000x XM50LR "Neo-Tristan" Long-Range beam cannons divided onto top and ship bottom by 8000x each

2500x "Neidhart"/"Parsifal" heavy missile launcher, located on the side of ship

25000x Disparsneid" multi-purpose missile launchers, located on the upper sides and bottom sides of the ship

Creation Shield System

Optical Camouflage

Mirage Colloid Cloaking System

Portable PLAN Computer System in Command Room

Gravity Manipulating Tractor Beam System x 18

Max MS Complement = Boasts 50000 Mobile Suites/Armours

**Mobile Suit Complement:**

?x NZGMF-2700G-C/C HiZAKU Command/Cannon

?x NZGMF-2700G HiZAKU

**Linear Catapults: **

2x Hanger hatches, 1x Large Hanger Chamber that the Mobile Suite drops down through and can hold a Capital-Type Ship in dock on the roof of the Large Hanger, 1x a small Hanger Chamber that Mobile Suites can also drop through, multiple small shuttle hangers

**Information: **A ship designed as the centre of all of Neo-ZAFT's Military Wealth and power, the ship in itself is a threat to all nations who do not side with Neo-ZAFT and unlike Eclipse which isn't finished for Galactic Warfare until C.E. 86 this ship is based simply on the design of being able to survive a Galactic War throughout the Milky Way, the armour at the front of the ship is so large and thick that the ship can potentially plough through asteroids and large ships, it is the corner stone of Neo-ZAFT's power and is Krane's Pride and Joy beside Eclipse and Final Despair.


End file.
